A little changue
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Tony Stark/OC. A veces, aventurarse a algo nuevo es bueno. Los cambios aunque incómodos, pueden resultar en una nueva oportunidad de ver otra perspectiva de las cosas. Pero y si el cambio que viene queda completamente fuera de lo esperado y un mundo que ya estaba de cabeza, se convierte en tu propio caos personalizado?/ Yaoi/Incest
1. Primera Invitación

**A LITTLE CHANGE**

**CAP 1**

**"Primera invitación"**

**Dejó caer un brazo por encima de sus ojos y bufó cansinamente mientras recostaba la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla donde se encontraba y la reclinaba un poco hacia atrás, dejándola mecerse sobre las patas traseras y haciendo equilibrio con el resto de su cuerpo.**

**Estaba harto**

**Harto de aquella sensación de ahogo por todas partes, harto de la presión por todas partes, de los maniquíes de la Junta Directiva, de quienes tenía mas cerca que no veían con buenos ojos cada nueva decisión que tomaba y que le cuestionaban casi hasta cada paso que daba en el interior de su propio hogar: que si tomaba que si no lo hacía, que si trabajaba demasiado en su laboratorio o muy poco directamente en la empresa…**

**Que arruinase cada entrevista o rueda de prensa con alguna "estupidez" según sus estándares de cómo debería lucir o hablar…**

**Que si su sentido del humor era el inapropiado cuando todos los demás dejaban ver una seriedad que en cierta forma le resultaba aprehensiva y asfixiante…**

**Él no era así! Se suponía que tenía el dinero, el estatus y el poder como para poder hacer lo que le diera su regalada gana en la vida, no era así? Si quería tener sentido del humor y los demás no, no era su problema! Porqué tenía entonces que dejarles presionar hasta el punto en que ya no podía diferenciar entre si en realidad era él el que usaba el traje o el traje lo utilizaba a él? Dejó escapar una risa carente de sentimientos mientras se retiraba el brazo del rostro y le daba un nuevo trago a su bebida**

**Lo tenía todo. Todo para hacer lo que quisiera… pero ni aún así, poseía control sobre lo único que cualquiera pensaría, sería personal. Su propia vida y su propio camino. Y aún así…**

**Se estaba muriendo.**

**Literalmente.**

**Cuanto tiempo le quedaba ya? Un par de semanas? Meses? No estaba muy seguro, de repente la velocidad con la que su cuerpo era envenenado parecía disminuir, permitiéndole el momentáneo gusto de pensar que lograría frenarlo de alguna manera para después, percibir como solo era algo parecido a un connato de respiro para tomar mas fuerza y velocidad, haciéndole cuestionarse seriamente si sería bueno comenzar a escribir un testamento al respecto.**

**Respecto a que? O sobre que, dejarle que cosas a quién? ****A Pepper?**** A Happy, a Rhodey? No era por ofender (aunque normalmente no le importaba ni un poco hacerlo y en realidad, no se podía considerar ofensa si aquellas palabras nunca salían de su mente) pero sabía que si le dejaba algo a su mejor amigo, este cedería a cualquier capricho de la milicia; era un buen hombre y un buen amigo, nunca lo pondría en duda… pero a veces amaba demasiado su cargo en la milicia… algunas veces, DEMASIADO para considerarse saludable**

**Y el pensando sobre cosas saludables cuando era el vivo ejemplo de lo que era estar mal de la cabeza!**

**Pepper****… temía pensar en tener que tomar esa opción. Aunque se estaba haciendo cargo y bastante bien, si él moría dejándole toda la empresa a ella… la Junta Directiva se la iba a comer viva. No tardarían ni siquiera un par de días en forzarla a abandonar. Él sorteaba bastante bien que hablaran de su persona a sus espaldas, que cuchichearan, que esparcieran rumores, que trataran de mellar su imagen… simplemente no le importaba mucho, simplemente sonreía, se colocaba las gafas negras y seguía adelante, sabiendo que de todas formas, STARK era suya.**

**Pero Pepper… le importaba DEMASIADO su imagen y lo que se decía de ella. Saltaba a la mas leve provocación aunque trataba de mantenerse imperita, podía notar como crispaba los dedos por debajo de su eterno sujetapapeles o computador portátil, como apretaba los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea y como un muy leve tic aparecía sobre uno de sus ojos cuando el estrés rebasaba cualquiera de sus límites.**

**Ya habían hablado un par de veces sobre aquello, terminando en la eterna discusión de que a él mismo debería importarle por mucho la imagen que daba como heredero de aquel imperio.**

**Y por supuesto, eso incluía la eterna ojeada de arriba abajo, reprobatoria, que le daba la fémina al repasar sus ropas que si bien la mayoría del tiempo eran elegantes, fallaban en combinar correctamente a menos que fuese ella quien le forzase a utilizar un conjunto de trajes que no incluyesen un par de tenis o un pantalón más cómodo…**

**Y entonces lo recordó.**

**Otra de las últimas presiones de las que había sido objeto, por no decir las llamadas y correos en parte burla y en parte necesidad de información sobre que medidas tomaría ahora.**

**Hasta aquel momento, había pensado que HAMMER era un leve dolor de cabeza… una migraña que tenía que soportar a como fuera. No era que el dejarle en ridículo y hacerle ver que por mas esfuerzo que metiese nunca llegaría a su nivel le ocasionase molestias, al contrario, le beneficiaba hasta en cierto grado sus intentos de atacarlo… pero había ocasiones en que tenía sus momentos de luz y dejaba salir algún comentario sardónico que con un brillo de malignidad bien dirigido, le hacía terminar respondiendo incomodas preguntas aquí y allá, hasta que una nueva idea se le ocurría y volvía a empujarles al agujero de donde se asomaban, cuál viborillas venenosas esperando por una nueva oportunidad**

**No… eso ya había quedado en segundo plano.**

**Era esa nueva empresa que de repente había comenzado a brotar por todos lados, como hongos por doquier.**

**Nadie sabía de donde había surgido o como había comenzado.**

**Todo había iniciado con un débil rumor desde Europa, sobre una compañía ya bien arraigada y fuerte, que había tomado el lugar de STARK por el lado armamentista hacia aquel continente, tomando energía y avance conforme se hacían conocidos y sus armas iban ocupando el mercado en todas sus formas y ramas; de principio no le había puesto atención en absoluto, de no ser porque apenas un mes después el mismo Rhodey había aparecido en la puerta de su casa, informándole que el armamento que poseía aquella empresa, era por mucho mas avanzado que el mostrado la última vez que él se había dado por trabajar en ello**

**Tal vez no le había quitado el sueño, pero si le había… bien, llamado la atención de cierta manera.**

**Aún no apartaba de su mente las pesadillas de aquel lado del mundo, donde estuvo a punto de perecer en el olvido y en la nada.**

**Su amigo le suplicó por hacer un nuevo armamento, para el ejercito de Estados Unidos, que les permitiese estar protegidos de aquellos sujetos. Pero se había negado rotundamente. No. Ya no se dedicaba a aquello y si alguien quería mandarse al diablo la otra mitad del mundo, no era su problema. Bueno, tal vez querría intervenir si se trataba de inocentes en medio, que al final, siempre era inevitable, pero por el momento aquello no le incumbía.**

**Tenía cosas mas importantes de las cuales preocuparse, como aquella cosa en su pecho que continuaba amenazando con acortar su existencia sobre la tierra.**

**Después… el rumor ya no era rumor. La compañía había atravesado el mar y se había afianzado en america, como una enorme sanguijuela que clavaba sus ganchos sobre aquella tierra, comenzando a llenarla con sus rascacielos y su emblema; incluso, habían terminado en algunas platicas de ventas con Estados Unidos, ofreciéndoles mercancía de la propia para defenderse en caso de ataque.**

**Por lo que se iba enterando por su amigo, los encargados de la defensa exigieron a los dueños el que o dejasen de vender sus armas a los demás países y se enfocasen solo en Estados Unidos o al menos, que les vendiesen a ellos lo mejor que tuviesen y el resto ya lo dejasen para los demás; lo siguiente había sido un trago muy amargo (había añadido su amigo con una risa entre nerviosa y sarcástica) ya que la empresa les había respondido llanamente con un NO bastante divertido, afirmando que en caso de rechazar su propuesta, simplemente se asegurarían de que ningún armamento de ellos llegase nunca a suelo americano, mientras continuaban armando todavía mas a los demás países.**

**Al final, entre no tener nada y poder tener algo, los secretarios y el jefe de estado habían cedido a regañadientes.**

**Y aquel negocio continuaba floreciendo como margaritas en plena primavera.**

**Y lo que les hacía tan virales no era solamente las armas. Era que se dedicaban a hacerlo TODO. Desde armas hasta autos y juguetes novedosos para niños. No había una sola rama que no terminasen por absorber, alimentos, medicamentos, pesca, hogar…**

**El punto máximo que le hizo finalmente tomar en cuenta que su propia empresa estaba en riesgo, no había sido el hecho de notar que las acciones comenzaban a ir en picada. Un poco mas de lo que esperaba desde su confesión como Ironman. No. Había sido una carta dirigida a él por parte del mismísimo Justin Hammer, acerca de tener una reunión y considerar que ambas empresas pudieran fusionarse para tener el poder suficiente para hacerle frente a lo que se les avecinaba, como una tormenta bastante negra.**

**En un inicio había dejado salir una carcajada. Nunca hubiera imaginado que las cosas hubiesen llegado a tal nivel de gravedad como para que su rival hubiese agachado la cabeza lo suficiente para considerar el hacer aquella petición y aún mas, suponer que por el bien de ambas firmas iba a aceptar.**

**Pero después… tal vez la idea no había sido tan descabellada.**

**Levemente curioso por quien sería el sujeto… o la mujer encargados de empujarles lentamente hacia lo que parecía una inexorable quiebra, había tratado de ingresar en su sistema de archivos, pasando por su seguridad, como lo hacía con todo lo que le interesaba y pertenecía a alguien mas.**

**Fue entonces cuando sus alarmas se tornaron rojas y luminiscentes.**

**No solamente no había podido, sino que Jarvis había sido básicamente desconfigurado gracias a un virus bastante potente (a lo que había tenido que echar mano a los sistemas de reinicio y reconstrucción que tenía, en caso de emergencia) sino que encima, le había regresado en una de las pantallas una burlona carita feliz de tres ojos… provocando que, desesperado, terminase por arrojar una de sus computadoras a la basura.**

**Nunca se había topado con una computadora en el mundo a la que no pudiese tener acceso o que afectase de aquella forma a su IA al grado de tener que invertir varias horas en recobrarlo.**

**Pero al final…**

**Cerró los ojos cansinamente. No importaba ya. Que aquellos sujetos enviasen a la bancarrota, a la quiebra o al olvido su empresa o la de cualquier otro. Daba lo mismo. Que le quitasen todo su dinero…**

**No le iba a servir de todas maneras estando muerto.**

**Una parte de él se negaba a morir y buscaba desesperadamente cualquier alternativa para aferrarse un poco mas a la vida, alargarla… pero otra parte de si, y una que cada vez tenía mas eco y fuerza le decía que era momento de dejarse ir. Tenía algo en aquel mundo por lo que valiera la pena quedarse? No en realidad. No tenía familia, Pepper… aunque se esforzaba en pensar y mantener en mente que era lo mas importante para el… se daba cuenta que si la imaginaba felizmente con otro sujeto, no se preocupaba.**

**Rhodey**** lo extrañaría pero… su vida no se detendría por ello.**

**No.**

**No tenía nada en realidad por lo cuál pelear. Y ya estaba bastante cansado.**

**Dio un último trago a su vaso de cristal, vaciando todo su contenido y enderezándose de golpe. Tenía trabajo le gustase o no, tenía que preparar una fiesta, ver los últimos reportes de cómo iba la Expo aunque ya era Pepper quien se encargaba de todo, ver como iba el arreglo del desastre en donde aquel sujeto se apareciese, añadiendo un peso mas al hecho de que una parte del mundo ya parecía odiarlo…**

**Su cabeza zumbaba.**

**Gruñó y se frotó la frente con un par de dedos. Ese maldito pitido.**

**Tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta de que no era su cabeza la que producía el sonido sino que era su teléfono el que lo producía, informándole de que había recibido un nuevo correo. Frunció el ceño. Extraño. Creía haber recordado que ahora todos los papeles importantes iban dirigidos directamente al correo de Pepper y no al propio.**

**-Creí que ese le interesaría personalmente señor- dijo suavemente la voz de Jarvis, haciendo que el hombre de ojos castaños levantase la vista a pesar de que no había nadie para ver**

**-Porqué habría de interesarme cualquier carta en este momento?... a menos que sea de Hammer suplicando nuevamente…- dijo en un tono que trataba de sonar ligero pero que fracasaba por todo lo alto debido al cumulo de emociones que contenía**

**Finalmente se resignó y extendió la pequeña pantalla transparente de su móvil, antes de parpadear confundido. Había recibido respuesta… y una que no se espera en absoluto.**

**Lentamente, su mente volvió a tomar el tema de la empresa que le estaba haciendo severa competencia y sobre la cuál había tratado de investigar. Pasó su dedo suavemente por encima del correo respondido, siendo este abierto mientras presentaba una pirámide de cristal, que giraba suavemente antes de deslizarse hacia un lado, mostrando el nombre del negocio al cual pertenecía mientras una ligera luz atravesaba aquella forma que ahora tomaba posición, con el propósito de fungir como la letra "A" al tiempo que en el interior de las palabras se formaba un leve destello demultiples colores.**

**PRISMA**

**La Corporación de Inventiva PRISMA.**

**Se rascó un poco la frente mientras observaba aquel logo que ya bastantes problemas le había causado y que ahora le causaba pesadillas a todos los demás corporativos, industrias y empresas.**

**Decidido a saber un poco mas de ellos (y tal vez bastante mosqueado en aquellos momentos por el hecho de que le hubiesen casi destrozado a Jarvis) había no una, sino varias veces mandado algunas cartas e invitaciones a eventos para conocer al CEO de la empresa contraria. Para toparse con que el sujeto o la mujer encargados, simplemente le ignoraban olímpicamente. A él. A TonyStark.**

**Que alguien tuviese el atrevimiento de ignorarle con simpleza, como si fuera cualquier cosa no era normal. Nunca le había ocurrido. Y ahora se topaba con que a aquella persona en realidad, no le importaba mucho si una de sus competencias tenía la curiosidad de conocerle. Era extraño. Aquella negativa solamente le había alimentado por algún tiempo la necesidad y la obsesion por tener conocimiento sobre aquellos edificios y su dueño, por lo que había insistido cada vez mas, al grado de comenzar a escribir personalmente… e incluso, aparecerse muy a su estilo en uno de los edificios, imaginando que le dejarían pasar o al menos le recibirían por tratarse de quien era**

**La prensa se había dado la comidilla de la tarde**

**No solamente el dueño no se había dignado a recibirlo, sino que después de dejarle esperando durante un largo rato, al igual que a cualquier visita se le había informado de que todos se encontraban demasiado ocupados y nadie podía recibirle; incluso le pareció percibir que la joven, a quien había dado algunas señales de seducir como normalmente lo hacía para conseguir su propósito, tan solo le daba un leve vistazo de franca curiosidad… para después, suspirar cansinamente y pedirle que se retirara**

**Era irritante. Demasiado. Pero después, el recordatorio de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo en aquel mundo le había hecho desistir…**

**Ya no importaba, cierto?**

**Recordaba haber hecho un ultimo intento, mas por el hecho de hacerlo que por la esperanza de recibir una respuesta. Tal vez estaba aburrido, tal vez era su orgullo que no le dejaba permitirse el sentimiento de la derrota o simplemente, para pensar que simplemente, no había sido descortes. Rodhey le había conseguido, por medio del amigo del amigo de un amigo (o algo así le había entendido) el correo directo del CEO de aquella empresa.**

**Por supuesto no lo había creido en absoluto.**

**Cómo iba a ocurrir aquello cuando él con todos sus esfuerzos no había podido?**

**Pero de todas formas, no perdía nada. Un día simplemente había enviado una invitación para esa precisa noche en la Expo Stark, para que pudiesen presentarle al mundo alguno de sus inventos, que bien ya eran conocidos pero tal vez, quisiesen integrarse a aquel evento. Era una idea ridícula y lo sabía, la misma Expo en si era una tontería y Pepper se lo había dicho y no estaba tan ciego como para reconocerlo, por lo que estaba casi seguro de que ni siquiera se tomarían la molestia en responderle.**

**Por ello se sorprendió grandemente al ver aquella respuesta, no solamente proveniente justamente del mismo CEO de su competencia y el cuál firmaba como "Primer CEO Howard S-B" sino que además, había pulsado como afirmativa la casilla de confirmación a su asistencia.**

**Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, mientras leía y repasaba aquello, sin poder creer que en verdad su amigo pudiese haber conseguido algo que él no… y que ahora, tuviese la oportunidad que había estado buscando: conocer al enemigo.**

**Un segundo después, se dejó caer de nuevo en su silla, clavando los ojos en el alto techo sobre su cabeza.**

**En verdad valía la pena aquel capricho?**

**No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo le quedaba, tal vez su empresa desaparecería y de todas formas, aquello solo sería un mero recuerdo borroso para la gente… sus ojos se entrecerraron. APepper no le gustaría saber que había salido, aún tenía que preparar su fiesta de cumpleaños.**

**Hizo una mueca de desagrado.**

**En verdad, como deseaba cancelarla pero ella había insistido.**

**Otro capricho.**

**Cerró los ojos un segundo. Y entonces se enderezo sonriendo de lado. Bueno, si iba a morir, al menos no se iría sin satisfacer su curiosidad y ver si el sujeto que había hecho temblar a Hammer lo suficiente como para acudir a él en busca de auxilio era tan maléfico como lo pintaba el hecho de poder responderle tan felizmente a los Estados Unidos, imponiendo sus condiciones y ganándose su temor.**

**Si.**

**Nada como satisfacer un poco de su propia morbosa curiosidad antes de partir de aquel mundo.**

**Se enderezo rápidamente y se guardó de regreso el celular, tenía que preparar muchas cosas rápidamente si les harían un lugar aquella noche en la Expo y él quería estar presente, para ver si en verdad se presentaba aquel sujeto o si mandaba a un representante, como seguramente lo haría; pero no importaba, no iba a perderse aquello, la curiosidad le estaba picando y por un segundo, incluso olvido los problemas que traía consigo.**

**Ya estaba casi en la puerta de salida de su casa cuando se detuvo y observó un paquete de sobres sobre la mesa.**

**Entornó los ojos un momento antes de comprender de que se trataba y sonrió un poco mas.**

**Bien… tal vez… podría tentar dos veces a la suerte, si podía.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-No puedo creer que hayas aceptado…**

**-Hmm? De que hablas, yo no acepte nada…**

**-Si lo hiciste… aquí está la respuesta de confirmación al evento…**

**Aquel laboratorio estaba bastante iluminado, las luces lo cruzaban, largas y blancas de lado a lado pero se veían opacadas casi en su totalidad a nivel del suelo debido a las enormes construcciones metálicas, bocetos tallados, papeles en rollos acumulados unos sobre otros y las mesas atascadas de objetos por todas partes, sumados a todo lo que había en las paredes, ya fuese colgando o lasrayaduras con crayón y marcador negro, al parecer de ideas sueltas que iban siendo escritas o dibujadas en los muros asi como aparecían.**

**Computadores, diseños tridimensionales… todo era una mezcla caótica y el aroma a algo quemándose mas el aceite llenaban el aire.**

**Un jovencito algo bajito para su edad, observaba una pequeña portátil en una de las mesas, con expresión serena mas un brillo de diversión destellando en sus ojos castaño claro. Sus cabellos eran ligeramente ondulados y en el mismo tono que sus enormes ojos, mientras que su aspecto aniñado contrastaba un poco con las ropas que llevaba puestas, mas acordes a un adolescente cerca de la mayoría de edad que a un pequeño.**

**Los jeans estaban algo gastados pero no por ello sucios, mientras la camisa de botones caía con sencillez sobre una playera interna.**

**Era toda una imagen contradictoria a la del otro joven en la habitación que en aquellos momentos se encontraba sujeto de unos cintos alrededor del vientre y torax que le colgaban desde el techo hasta la parte superior de lo que parecía el arco para una puerta; a pesar del trabajo que se encontraba haciendo (llevaba puestos sobre el rostro unas gafas de soldadura y las chispas del soplete caían como cascada hacia los lados) y a pesar de los enormes guantes que desentonaban con el conjunto, el resto de la ropa le hacía ver bastante fuera de lugar.**

**Una camisa de botones, extrañamente blanca con una corbata negra muy bien sujeta a esta, pantalones que pertenecían a un sencillo traje negro (del cual, el saco descansaba mucho mas en orden que el resto de objetos ahí presentes, sobre el respaldo de una silla)… simplemente parecía mas el joven asistente de un banquero al que hubiesen forzado a hacer labores manuales.**

**Finalmente, aquel joven se levantó las gafas mientras apagaba el aparato, dejando ver unos agudos ojos en tono café oscuro, al igual que su cabello que se elevaba corto y en puntas hacia arriba; frunció levemente el ceño, observando al otro chico que ahora le sonreía con simpleza, como si estuviesen disfrutando de algún tipo de chiste en conjunto.**

**-Me temo que no termino de comprender de lo que me estás hablando, aunque no niego que mi inteligencia sea por mucho superior a la del resto de las personas con las que me veo forzado a compartir el techo, aún no llega al nivel de obtener el poder de la telepatía… aunque tal vez pronto lo haga, si termino ese pequeño proyectito que no me deja dormir- añadió repentinamente levantando la vista como si de repente hubiese observado algo interesante**

**El mas joven bufó**

**-Podrías guardar por un rato tu ego?- preguntó haciendo una expresión de puchero, antes de volver a componer aquella expresión de diversión- me refiero, a que me da mucho gusto que al fin hayas decidido salir de tu encierro, como siguieras sin ver el sol nuestra madre podría pensar que en lugar de parir a un niño, trajo al mundo a un fantasma- soltó riendo con suavidad mientras el otro volvía a verle con algo de irritación- la Expo Stark…**

**-Wow, wow, wow… que tiene que ver ese circo de hijitos de papi sin que hacer y que solo van a ver a quien se encuentran como si fuera un sistema de citas gratuito, conmigo?- interrumpió- ya sabes lo mucho que me desagradan ese tipo de estupideces en la que los supuestos "inventores" se la van caminando como pavorreales en pasarela- resopló antes de encender de nuevo su soplete y girarse para volver a lo suyo**

**-Bueno… tomando en cuenta que tu vas a ir, debería considerar que también eres un "hijito de papi en busca de una cita gratuita"?- preguntó con un poco mas de diversión el chico en el suelo, añadiendo una sonrisa picara a su gesto**

**El otro volvió a girarse pero esta vez con expresión de confusión**

**-Que? Yo nunca…!**

**-Ya te he dicho que dejes de responder a tus correos sin siquiera verlos- interrumpió el mas joven ahora entre risas que no lograba reprimir- aceptaste acudir a una presentación de Prisma en la Expo Stark…- se inclinó un poco para leer- a eso de las 8 de la noche, en la primer explanada, tercer modulo- asintió antes de ver al otro**

**Este abrió grandemente los ojos, entre ofendido y confuso.**

**Era verdad. Probablemente no había siquiera leído la invitación y había pulsado el "Acepto" por inercia, debido a que normalmente sus correos personales provenían de su madre o simplemente, de algún ofrecimiento de muestras gratis que le enviaban otras empresas en son de amistad o buenos deseos que le reenviaba su secretaria del correo general de PRISMA al suyo personal… pero… él había tenido a bien y a cuidado que ese metomeloentodo de Stark nunca lo hubiese obtenido…**

**Como demonios lo había logrado!?**

**No era que desconociese el genio del sujeto. Lo sabía y de primera mano… pero aún así… había sido tan cuidadoso…**

**Odiaba al tipo. O bueno, no lo odiaba pero le fastidiaba por mucho. Egocentrico, presuntuoso, insensible, altanero… mujeriego por demás… no era que no creyese en el adagio de "no juzgar un libro por su portada" o que pensase que todos eran iguales… pero a veces la portada era demasiado ostentosa como para no evitar sentir un rechazo algo picante hacia quien la portaba. En un movimiento por inercia, debido a su repentino fastidio había dejado caer el soplete de su mano.**

**Trató de recuperarlo en el aire, pero debido a la precaria posición en la que se encontraba, apenas y había logrado golpear el objeto lejos, quemándose la mano en el proceso y logrando que una mesa mas lejos estallase con fuerza, dejándole la mitad de la ropa en un tono oscuro que sabía que jamás podría retirar; maldijo en voz alta mientras el joven de cabello ondulado, que rápidamente se había ocultado detrás de un trozo especialmente grueso de metal ahora reía con fuerza por lo ocurrido**

**El chico de cabello corto dejó salir un gemido resignado mientras sus ojos se presentaban ahora cerrados a la mitad y con la pupila bastante pequeña, casi en deformet**

**-Y ahí van dos años y medio de investigación en el area química sobre una posible multiplicación de alimentos que no van a recuperarse y que ya no podremos presentar este invierno- dijo mientras su cuerpo continuaba meciéndose suavemente por la fuerza del estallido; finalmente, dio un rápido vistazo a su ropa y volvió a suspirar- tendré que tirar esto o inventar una camisa elegante que no se queme, manche o destruya con las primeras explosiones de un experimento…**

**-Eso no sería tan mala idea- sonrió el mas joven avanzando hacia donde se encontraba el otro- qué presentaras en la Expo?**

**-Es verdad… tenemos que llevar algo, pero honestamente, no me siento de animos para llevar algo grande… tal vez el explorador planetario de integración en tiempo real…**

**-Piensa que será tu oportunidad de impresionar y de no se- se encogió de hombros el otro- terminar de empujar a la competencia a un lado- dijo inocentemente el de ojos claros encogiéndose de hombros con inocencia**

**El chico que colgaba del techo, observó con algo de cansancio al otro y expresión de fastidio… antes de colocar su mano en el marco de aquella puerta y cambiar su expresión, por una de descubrimiento, a lo que después, sonrió con algo de maldad**

**-Creo que… ya se que llevaremos querido hermanito…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	2. Presentación

**A LITTLE CHANGE**

**CAP 2**

**"Presentación"**

**Estiró su cuerpo a todo lo largo, mientras lo desperezaba después de haber estado varios momentos en el mismo lugar, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no dormirse por la conversación de aquellas féminas que le habían seguido al notarlo por entre la multitud que se movía alrededor y por cada espacio libre debajo del techo de cristal de aquella explanada.**

**Contrario a lo acostumbrado, esta vez había llegado temprano. Quería estar seguro de que si aquel o aquella persona iba (algo muy poco probable) no se le escaparía sin importar los medios que tuviera que utilizar para conseguir su objetivo. Mientras tanto, se dedicó a vagar por la expo, con sus gafas y lo mas posible alejado de la vista publica aunque no pudo evitar que una que otra persona le reconociese, por lo que tuvo que hacer uso de su encanto y labia para asegurarse de que quienes le descubriesen, mantuviesen el secreto.**

**Y aún asi, había tenido que ocultarse un par de veces, terminando de nuevo en aquella explanada, resignado a que de una u otra manera, no iba a pasar por invisible ante los cientos de ojos que ocupaban el espacio.**

**Se había acercado a algunos de los presentes a final de cuentas, preguntándoles que opinaban de la Expo, como la encontraban, si tenían alguna sugerencia…**

**No acostumbraba a hacer aquel tipo de cosas, pero con tal de pasar el tiempo… en fin, al menos no era aburrido.**

**Había ido a ver algunas de las invenciones que estaban llevando a presentar, para después retirarse levemente irritado. Ninguna correspondía al menos desde su punto de vista a lo que él consideraba medianamente útil o digno de presentarse; no negaba que de vez en cuando alguien llevaba una buena idea pero siempre sentía que él podía hacerla mejor. Mas de una vez tuvo que recordarse no ponerse a pensar en un diseño alterno para lo que veían sus ojos, recordando que les había prometido a todos la seguridad de que STARK no aprovecharía aquel despliegue de tecnología para copiarla, como muchos otros tenían a bien a hacer.**

**Además…**

**Muchas invenciones eran para la guerra. Y de nuevo, se repetía mentalmente con una mezcla de nostalgia y resignación, que él ya estaba más alla de cualquiera de aquellas cosas. Aún lo recorría un recurrente escalofrío cuando las imágenes de lo pasado en Afganistan transitaban rápidamente enfrente de sus ojos, al llamado de cualquier vago pensamiento referente a aquella situación; tratando de alejarse de ello y sintiendo como un sudor frío y extraño pasaba por su rostro, había tomado el camino que normalmente bastaba para mantenerle la mente activa: un par de chicas con bastantes curvas y una botella de alcohol.**

**Claro, que no había mejorado en nada el hecho de que mientras sonreía con gracia y se llevaba a las chicas a un bar para las visitas importantes pudiese captar a lo lejos la mirada sorprendida y molesta de Pepper, quien había acudido aquel día por alguna extraña razón que no lograba vislumbrar y cuyos ojos reflejaban un brillo que le indicaba que como se vieran a solas, le iba a regañar por no avisarle a nadie que asistiría.**

**Por supuesto.**

**Ella como la nueva CEO tenía que ir, sobre todo si su competencia directa al fin se había dignado a hacer una presentación en su Expo pero al mismo tiempo, el hecho de no haberle informado que asistiría la colocaba a ella de nuevo en una delicada situación por la que tendría que responder si a él se le ocurría cometer cualquier imprudencia que de nuevo pusiese en entredicho su puesto y su posición en la compañía.**

**Carraspeo un poco y se alejó con las chicas.**

**Y unos minutos mas tarde, sentado en una de las pequeñas sillas redondas y moviendo la botella de vodka en la barra, se daba cuenta de que por primera vez encontraba mucho mas interesantes las luces sobre sus cabezas que a las dos mujeres que trataban de llamar su atención de una manera u otra; de alguna manera, su cansada mente detecto que una de ellas le había hecho una pregunta, a lo que solo respondió con una sonrisa luminosa y falsa, que al parecer sirvió de suficiente respuesta para la joven que cerro los ojos con gusto.**

**Debía de estar enfermo. En verdad, su muerte cercana le estaba afectando mas de lo que creía. Aquellas dos mujeres estaban lo suficientemente bien dotadas como para que el pensamiento de llevarlas a la cama a las dos al mismo tiempo le hiciese tomar la decisión de que si bien, estaba tremendamente interesado en conocer al CEO de PRISMA, este encuentro podía esperar tal vez un poco mas; pero por el contrario, el mero pensamiento ahora de tomar aquella iniciativa le estaba provocando mareo y algo parecido a una sensación de salir huyendo.**

**Se talló los ojos. No lo comprendía.**

**-Señor Stark?**

**Al fin algo positivo. Uno de los encargados de los eventos que se presentaban durante la noche se había acercado a grandes pasos, mientras las jóvenes se detenían en su charla y ponían atención, como si el llamado fuese para ellas y no para el de ojos castaños; este se enderezó en el asiento y se giró levemente hacia el recién llegado, que se frotaba las manos ansiosamente como si estuviese tan ansioso como él mismo por lo que estaba por ocurrir.**

**-Han llegado hace unos minutos y ya se encuentran preparando todo desde la plataforma tres- informó rápidamente el recién llegado, sonriendo y gesticulando un poco mientras hablaba a lo que el otro se bajó un poco las gafas antes de fruncir el ceño**

**-Y si llegaron hace unos pocos minutos porque no me avisaron inmediatamente?- increpó**

**Le hubiese gustado ver al CEO y a sus acompañantes en cuanto hubiese llegado su coche, pero al parecer se había perdido de la primer impresión gracias a su ineficiente servicio de vigilancia**

**El encargado de aquella área tragó un poco nervioso, mientras su voz pasaba de ser una emocionada a presentar timbres cada vez mas nerviosos**

**-Y-y-yo no me entere sino hasta hace unos pocos segundos, al parecer simplemente…**

**-Que nadie vió el enorme camión con el logo de la empresa que transportaba los materiales de la presentación que van a hacer?- cuestionó de nuevo el genio cada vez un poco mas irritado**

**-No señor. El camión que traía sus herramientas no llevaba consigo ningún logo, parecía cualquiera de nuestros transportes de víveres… en cuanto me he enterado de la llegada de nuestros invitados, he venido corriendo a decirle, pero no sabía donde se encontraba…**

**Tony Stark dejó salir un leve gruñido antes de negar con la cabeza y ponerse de pie pesadamente**

**-Bien… entonces lléveme a la parte de atrás del módulo donde se encuentran- dijo secamente antes de ver como las mujeres parecían removerse a punto de seguirle- me temo señoritas que aquí tendremos que despedirnos… mucho trabajo, ustedes saben- sonrió lo mas encantadoramente que pudo hacia estas, percibiendo en estas un ligero sonido provocado por la decepción de no poder pasar mas tiempo con él, pero detectando el brillo feliz en sus ojos**

**Seguramente presumirían a quien tuviese oídos de haber pasado un rato con aquel millonario y se inventarías tres o cuatro historias sobre lo ocurrido que prontamente llegarían a alguna revista barata**

**En fin.**

**Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a seguir al hombre de traje negro que le guió a través de la explanada principal y por entre los demás guardias hacia la parte trasera del edificio, donde cada presentador e inventor se preparaba para la exhibición que se hacía por horario y lo mas apegado al programa posible; después de todo, aunque tenían un año para hacerlo eran muchos los interesados en tener un espacio y él había empujado unos cuantos lugares, con tal de obtener ese capricho de ver a los dueños de esa empresa en particular.**

**Hizo una leve mueca para si mismo.**

**Era increíble lo que una obsesión, mas parecida al berrinche de un niño pequeño le hacía hacer.**

**Pepper iba a degollarlo sin lugar a dudas en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad, ya que de seguro le había creado un problema por demás fastidioso. Que otras cosas más podía tratar de arruinar para hacerla desesperar o para estar como el tema del día en la mente de esos locos del gobierno que trataban de quedarse con sus cosas? Como les siguiera dando mas razones, le harían un juicio por problemas mentales y lo peor, es que lo ganarían.**

**Sus pensamientos continuaban con aquel flujo, haciéndole mantener la mirada distraída (y afortunadamente cubierta con sus gafas negras) mientras finalmente el otro hombre se detenía y hacía un ademán con una mano.**

**La plataforma tres. Un escenario secundario al mas grande que había utilizado él en un inicio y en aquellos momentos, cubierto por un enorme telón para impedir que las personas pudiesen ver desde antes lo que se preparaba sobre este. Habría podido dejarles el principal de un inicio, pero por algún motivo el orgullo le había picado en cierta manera y a forma de dejar en claro que aunque esa empresa iba ganando terreno y avanzando en cuanto a popularidad, era STARK el principal y el que llevaba a cabo aquella Expo… por muy invitados que fuesen.**

**No estaba bien y lo sabía, él era el que había buscado que asistiesen… pero al final de cuentas, era parte de él, de vez en cuando mostrarle al rival que aún tenía el control y que aún podía decidir a quien permitia y a quién no presentarse con bombo y platillo.**

**Aunque por lo que veía… en realidad a los otros no les importaba mucho.**

**Al fin se había asomado, percibiendo dos solitarias figuras que se encontraban trabajando en lo que parecían dos sencillos marcos de puerta que podrían pertenecer a cualquier casa común y corriente, con sus correspondientes puertas blancas y sencillas, pomo, adornos…**

**Simplemente, dos entradas… separadas en diferentes extremos del escenario y siendo atornilladas y revisadas…**

**Por un par de niños.**

**Se talló suavemente los ojos unos segundos mientras les observaba en silencio.**

**Se estaban burlando de él acaso? Un ligero escalofrío de irritación le recorrió el cuerpo pensando en la expresión de burla del hombre o la mujer encargados de aquel fiasco, riéndose ante el pensamiento de haberle engañado al hacerle pensar que en verdad asistiría y que le tenían por tan poco que hacer siquiera una observación acerca del sitio a presentarse; al parecer, el pequeño pico de orgullo que había dejado entrever al dejarles el espacio pequeño se había volteado en su contra.**

**Contuvo un bufido de enojo y colocando su mejor sonrisa, se acercó a la espalda de uno de aquellos chiquillos que se encontraba inclinado y que parecía estar revisando que la puerta pudiese abrirse y cerrarse con facilidad, abanicando aquella plancha de madera pintada de un lado al otro**

**-A mi me parece que si cierra- comentó con sencillez mientras ladeaba la cabeza, percibiendo como aquel jovencito se detenía de lo que hacía y volteaba la cabeza para verle a los ojos**

**Parpadeó un poco y se permitió bajarse las gafas al notar como este se enderezaba…**

**Era alto. No era un gigante, pero al menos le sacaba a él un par de centímetros. Qué les daban de comer a los chiquillos hoy en día!? Pero no había sido eso lo que al final de cuentas, le había hecho dejar salir un leve jadeo mientras el escalofrío de molestia se convertía en uno de ligero temor; inmediatamente, trató de desechar aquello de su mente mientras su mirada se encontraba con la castaña del otro que frunció suavemente el ceño y atravesó la puerta, antes de cerrarla detrás suyo.**

**Apenas tardó un segundo en recomponerse. Había jurado por un momento que había visto a su propio padre, rasurado y viéndole con esa misma expresión de seriedad y molestia que acostumbraba a regalarle cuando era un niño… pero un segundo vistazo, le había hecho pensar que ahora mas bien, podría pasar ese muchacho por él mismo a su edad, o tal vez tratarse de su propio hermano…**

**Diantres, tal vez no eran idénticos pero como alguien lo viese le iban a atosigar a preguntas sobre paternidad que seguramente querría saltarse por alto!**

**Al fin de un par de segundos y retomando el control de sus pensamientos, se movió rápidamente para ver al chico del otro lado de la puerta… para encontrarse con que no estaba del otro lado; sus ojos se abrieron grandemente mientras abría la puerta y la cerraba, antes de sacudir la cabeza pensando que tal vez se trataba de algún efecto óptico. Unos momentos después, volteó al darse cuenta de que el otro jovencito le observaba con expresión entre divertida y preocupada al tiempo que regañaba… justamente al mas alto!**

**A que endemoniadas horas había llegado hasta alla?**

**Respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse. Seguramente había corrido (increíblemente rápido, le decía su razonamiento y algo imposible) hasta donde se encontraba el otro chiquillo. Tal vez se había puesto nervioso al verle, después de todo, se trataba de Tony Stark, un genio al que no muchos tenían acceso (a menos que fueran mujeres por supuesto y aún así, tenían que ser hermosas para conseguir hacerse con el hombre).**

**Finalmente, después de un minuto de discutir en voz muy baja, el de cabellos ondulados había dejado salir un suspiro y negaba con la cabeza antes de dejar al otro revisando la segunda puerta y dirigirse al de gafas oscuras, al que le tendió una mano.**

**-Disculpe el comportamiento de mi hermano… es algo ermitaño y gruñón, sobre todo cuando no duerme y en especial cuando lo sacan de su madriguera- dijo el chico de ojos castaño claro sonriendo dulcemente mientras Tony estrechaba finalmente su mano, sin dejar de observarle**

**No sabía como clasificar al niño enfrente suyo. Era "bonito" si podía dársele una clasificación de ese tipo a un joven, de aspecto delicado y voz suave y delgada. Podía notar por la forma en que se movía y se presentaba algo de timidez pero también, al fondo reflejaba seguridad y fuerza… una que al parecer, solo utilizaba cuando tenía que pero si podía, la mantenía escondida en lo mas recóndito de su personalidad.**

**Honestamente, no sabía que pensar del jovencito pero no le inspiraba desconfianza en absoluto. Finalmente sonrió un poco y asintió antes de soltarle la mano y volverla a ubicar en el fondo del bolsillo de su pantalón**

**-Así que es tu hermano- dijo el adulto ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo a como estaba acostumbrado**

**Aquello produjo un extraño cambio en la expresión del mas chico, como un gesto muy suave e imperceptible de tristeza… acaso el sonreírle lo consideraba una ofensa o lo había puesto triste? Era extraño, pero tal vez también eran imaginaciones suyas.**

**-Si, mi hermano mayor- añadió el chiquillo encogiéndose suavemente de hombros- me pasa por un año solamente pero por algún motivo, su altura hace que yo me vea mas pequeño de lo que soy- dijo riendo con mucha suavidad mientras cerraba los ojos**

**-Ya veo… pero bueno, a los catorce años todos nos vemos mas pequeños de lo que somos- dijo con calma el hombre, provocando una risa un poco mas alta en el chico enfrente suyo- dije algo gracioso?**

**-Tengo dieciocho- dijo sonriendo un poco mas el de ojos claros a lo que el mayor abrió grandemente los suyos, antes de dejar salir un silbido y empujarse las gafas oscuras sobre el puente de la nariz**

**-Deberías contarle a tu jefe cuál es el secreto de la eterna juventud, tal vez podría crear alguna fórmula para compartirla con el mundo… después de todo, también tiene bienes y servicios en lo referente a maquillaje y bisutería femenina, no es así?- dijo Stark a lo que el mas joven parpadeó confundido ante aquello**

**El mayor suspiró al ver aquella expresión en el otro. Definitivamente, era solo un niño al final de cuentas.**

**-Bueno, bueno, dejemos eso de lado por ahora ya que no podemos platicar mucho, tu tienes trabajo y podrás contarle a tus compañeros que tuvimos una ligera charla- dijo con simpleza antes de palmearle suavemente el hombro al de cabello ondulado cuya confusión se iba acrecentando con cada gesto del hombre**

**Tony avanzó un poco por su lado mientras el chico se giraba observándole y un poco más allá, el de cabello castaño oscuro temblaba con irritación mientras sus ojos soltaban destellos molestos y parecía estar a punto de destruir la pobre puerta a base de un destornillador; el de gafas oscuras se detuvo a mitad del escenario y volteo alrededor**

**-Bueno, no se que tanto les paguen a ustedes dos pero están haciendo un buen trabajo… uno que su jefe debería de hacer, no se supone que él es el que va a presentarse en mi Expo?- se giró un poco moviendo una mano, mientras el niño de ojos claros ahora parecía contenerse de soltarse a reir y el otro chico parecía a punto de estallar- pero bueno, tampoco se puede esperar mucho de alguien que nunca da la cara… es feo, es calvo?- preguntó con curiosidad girándose hacia el mas chico que ahora mostraba lagrimas en los ojos**

**El mayor suspiró un poco. Al parecer su plan había fallado y aquel sujeto ni siquiera se había dignado a asistir. Ni hablar. Volvió de nuevo su vista hacia el menor y se acerco, retirándose las gafas de los ojos y haciéndolas girar de una patilla entre sus dedos.**

**-Al menos mientras le ayudan podrán aprender algo de las personas aquí, aprovechen el tiempo que les dan en cuanto terminen de construir todo esto y traten de asimilar algo, les servirá en el futuro y en la escuela…- dijo tranquilamente- no digo que vayan a aprenderlo todo, después de todo estamos hablando de varias mentes brillantes tratando de exponer sus creaciones pero…**

**-Muy bien, ya es suficiente- dijo de golpe el otro chico mientras se ponía de pie y avanzaba con una expresión peligrosa hacia el otro**

**Este levantó una ceja y se volvió hacia el que le encaraba, sonriendo de lado ante aquello.**

**-Vaya… dejaremos de huir?- dijo ladeando la cabeza**

**-No huyo- respondió cortante el de cabello oscuro- pero no permitiré que hagas menos a mi hermano o le trates por ignorante- soltó levemente golpeado mientras fruncía el ceño y se metía las manos en los bolsillos del traje**

**Fue ahora que el Stark lo percibió. Para ser un simple ayudante de PRISMA, el traje del chico no era precisamente barato ni lo primero que se pondría alguien que iría a trabajar; probablemente, la paga era mejor de lo que suponía pero aún así, vestirse de aquella manera tan solo para instalar un par de puertas hasta a él le resultaba en una exageración; por lo demás… de pronto aquel chiquillo le estaba hablando con demasiada confianza, siendo que solo era un trabajador y además, un niño cuando él era un adulto y el dueño de aquella Expo.**

**-No le trato de ignorante hijo, pero si crees que mis consejos son demasiado para ustedes… no desperdiciaré tiempo dándoselos a quien no los apreciará- se encogió de hombros- además… no le estarás perjudicando a tu jefe al comportarte de esta manera tan infantil, irrespetando a tus mayores?- dijo sonriendo ladinamente- tal vez sea que mis comentarios van un poco mas allá de tu capacidad de comprensión, pero no te preocupes, ser inteligente es un privilegio que no muchos comparten- añadió sonriendo un poco**

**El otro resopló**

**-No lo creo, seguramente mi jefe apreciaría que le recordara al señor Stark que la inteligencia no siempre se basa en que tanto se la damos a presumir a los demás sino en que la aplicamos al final del día- respondió ladeando muy levemente la cabeza, antes de entrecerrar los ojos con un leve destello malévolo- lo que me haría pensar que tal vez, la inteligencia del señor Stark no es tan grande como sus inventos tratan de mostrar… tal vez… sus creaciones son grandes porque alguno de sus complejos es demasiado pequeño…- respondió sonriendo un poco mas**

**Tony se ruborizó de golpe sin poder evitarlo mientras sus ojos se abrían grandemente. No era que no hubiese entendido aquella referencia o que no la hubiese escuchado antes, mucho menos que él no la hubiese utilizado, era el hecho de que un mocoso, trabajador de alguien mas se hubiese atrevido a hacerle aquel comentario tan subido de tono y sin mas vergüenza en el rostro del que tendría el mismo si se lo hiciese a alguien mas.**

**Se recompuso rápidamente antes de sonreir grandemente y componer una expresión peligrosa**

**-Para ser tan jovencito tienes un sentido del humor que en nada envidiaría alguien de mi edad- dijo- y para tener la posición que tienes, parece que se les dan muchas libertades para hablarles a sus superiores de una manera por demás incorrecta- agregó en un tono bajo- la grosería no lleva a nadie por buen camino jovencito y menos si algún día quieres subir de puesto… pero no creo que con el trabajo que tienes puedas aspirar a mucho mientras no tengas cuidado con la elección de tus palabras…**

**El otro sonrió un poco mas, enderezándose**

**-Pero señor Stark, pensé que uno de los atributos que siempre se le han dado a bien a usted, era precisamente, ser… como lo ha llamado usted? Grosero con sus superiores. Además, creame que rara vez alguien logra sacarme algo de sentido del humor, del cual debo añadir que gozo de uno por demás saludable excepto cuando algún listillo trata de pasarse de inteligente conmigo o mi hermanito… sobre mi posición… bueno- se rascó la barbilla- si me interesara subir un poco mas, me temo que me quedaría sin oxígeno ya que aún no hay humano capaz de respirar en el espacio- se encogió de hombros**

**El mas joven de los presentes se pasó una mano por el rostro y negó con la cabeza, dejando escapar un gemido lastimero. **

**-Señores… podríamos…?**

**-Eso era un chiste?- preguntó Tony acercándose un poco. No recordaba haberse sentido tan mosqueado como en aquellos momentos y por la expresión del otro, no estaba muy lejos de sentirse tan enojado como él mismo**

**Al menos tenía que admirarle el valor de confrontarle con el mismo nivel de sarcasmo, siendo que se trataba tan solo de un trabajador.**

**-Te doy un par de puntos por eso- dijo tratando de sonreir de nuevo- pero el problema, amiguito, es que yo soy el dueño de esta Expo. Y soy el dueño de una de las industrias mas importantes a nivel mundial, además de ser un genio y tener mas dinero del que verás reunido nunca. Sumado a que soy un adulto y tu no. Puedo darme el lujo de contar mis chistes, porque este es mi evento y tengo la posición para hacerlo. Así que… qué te parece si dejamos que sea tu jefe quien decida quién tiene la razón esta vez? O tal vez, podría no llamarlo… si te disculpas- agregó sonriendo un poco mas**

**Parecía que al fin todo estaba terminado y bueno, al final de cuentas… discutir con un niño no era precisamente el motivo de pararse ahí, pero había estado un poco mas allá de su silencio; normalmente se giraría e ignoraría a cualquier otro pero había algo en aquel chiquillo que le había provocado a mantenerse y responderle. Y al final había ganado, aunque era una victoria por demás infantil y ridícula.**

**Internamente, se pateó a sí mismo. En verdad estaba tan deprimido y había caído tan bajo que ahora discutía con niños trabajadores de otros? En verdad que estaba mal**

**-Él tiene razón- interrumpió de repente sus pensamientos el mas jovencito que se había acercado y tiraba del brazo del mas alto- no en sus insultos…- a esto dirigió una vaga mirada hacia el adulto, que se rascó una mejilla con dos dedos- pero si en que fuiste grosero y debes de disculparte. No es correcto Howy, sabes que nuestra madre se llevaría un chasco si te oye hablar así…**

**-Ya me ha oído hablar así- gruñó de regreso el hermano mayor pero parecía haberse calmado un poco bajo el agarre del otro**

**-Pero no por eso estás bien- insistió el menor**

**-Supongo que tienes razón. Y supongo que tiene razón el señor Stark al decir que esta es su Expo y nosotros somos sus invitados. Le doy un par de puntos por eso- dijo imitando el gesto del otro al decirlo, haciendo que este frunciera el ceño- pero si hay algo que tengo a mi favor, es el hecho de pensar que podría decir la prensa… **

**-Decir la prensa?- preguntó sin poder evitarlo el adulto, levantando una ceja a lo que el otro rió**

**-Bueno, seguramente que sentirían una franca curiosidad de saber que llamó poco inteligentes, groseros y no a su nivel a los CEO de PRISMA, después de haberles suplicado casi literalmente el honor de conocerlos- dijo con sencillez el muchacho mientras se encogía de hombros y Tony se inmovilizaba en su sitio**

**-Los…**

**-Mi nombre es Howard- dijo el mayor señalándose con una mano en un amplio movimiento y con una sonrisa por demás maligna- y este de aquí, es mi hermano menor Anthony…- el aludido movió una vez la cabeza, sonriendo bastante apenado- ambos somos los CEO de PRISMA y si puedo decirle… no esperaba divertirme al venir a este sitio… aunque discutir con un palurdo no sea precisamente mi idea de diversión, tal vez podría considerarlo después de esta noche**

**Comenzó a reir. Y sin poder evitarlo, Tony Stark comenzó a pensar que después de todo, Pepper tenía sus razones para decirle que nunca era buena idea acudir tomado, deprimido y repentinamente a ningún evento donde pudiese ser visto por la prensa.**

**Pero la noche era larga. O lo suficiente para él.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	3. Segunda invitación

**A LITTLE CHANGE**

**CAP 3**

**"Segunda invitación"**

**Su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo, con los brazos cruzados mientras sus ojos permanecían clavados en las figuras de los dos hermanos, en especial en la del mayor que en ese momento hablaba con calma y despacio hacia un publico que, a pesar de la expresión serena y algo retraída de este parecía atraer de igual manera ya que todos parecían ponerle atención a sus palabras como si hubiese consumado alguna especie de hechizo hipnótico sobre ellos**

**No lo entendía.**

**No había confetis, no había luces… técnicamente, aquella presentación parecía mas un proyecto de ciencias infantil el cuál se estaba mostrando a los maestros en busca de una calificación, si no bien las mas alta por lo menos la aprobatoria; gruñó para sus adentros, no tenía ningún tipo de mérito aquello que sucedía y sin embargo, a nadie parecía importarle. Apretó un poco mas el agarre de sus dedos en sus brazos, sin saber porqué le molestaba tanto.**

**Tal vez era que esperaba cualquier otra cosa. Tal vez era que sentía extraño que para ser dueños de la empresa que estaba empujando a la propia y a muchas otras al borde, el comportamiento de ambos era demasiado… de bajo perfil. Tal vez era que a pesar de todo lo ridículo que parecía aquella sencillez (y tratándose de un par de ridículas puertas de las cuales, el muchacho todavía no se dignaba a hablar para que servían), las miradas de todos estaban atentas, en silencio y tomándole totalmente en serio.**

**A un niño.**

**Y de nuevo salía aquel pensamiento en medio de los demás.**

**Él era un adulto totalmente cuando había tomado las riendas del negocio de su padre. Tenía 21 años. Pero el mocoso enfrente suyo solo tenía 19 y el otro era aún más pequeño. Habrían perdido a sus padres también? Y si ese era el caso, porque el segundo al mando les había dejado el mando de una empresa internacional y armamentista, cuando todavía no eran lo suficientemente maduros como para entender el alcance de lo que tenían en las manos?**

**No era que él lo hubiera sido, pero aún así en aquellos momentos contaba con un segundo a cargo. No que fuese el mejor mentor y segundo, pero era alguien con mas experiencia que al menos le había mantenido a su muy peculiar manera, dentro de las cosas que debía de comprender mientras aprendía mas y mas acerca de su propia empresa. Pero esos chiquillos? Desde que les dejase terminar de arreglarse, no había notado que alguien fuera de unos cuantos guardaespaldas y dos que tres ayudantes hubieran aparecido.**

**Ni siquiera un adulto guiándoles en lo que tenían que decir o hacer.**

**Se movían solos y eso no estaba bien. Y esa expresión… su garganta dejó salir un suave gruñido, mientras recordaba las leves miradas de suficiencia que le daba el chiquillo del cabello de puntas que luego cambió por una vacía y tranquila cuando se dio cuenta de que comenzaban a llegar terceros a donde se encontraban.**

**Mientras el hermano menor le resultaba agradable e incluso hasta lo encontraba simpático… y tal vez, demasiado inocente y frágil para el medio en el que se movían, el otro le resultaba inquietantemente irritante. Tal vez era el hecho de que se parecía a él mismo. O de que no había retrocedido ante las primeras muestras de sarcasmo o tal vez, el muy malhabido chiste de doble sentido que le había arrojado con tanta diferencia de edades.**

**Le recorrió un escalofrío.**

**De donde aprendían los niños a esa edad a ser tan groseros con sus mayores? No que él fuera un santo pero… okay, tampoco era que él supiera comportarse o que nunca le respondiera a nadie… pero era con personas de su edad, mas grandes que él pero él ya era adulto. No recordaba haber tenido confrontaciones con un niño, mucho menos desde que se descubriera como el afamadoIronman… casi todos lo admiraban o lo envidiaban**

**Y por algún motivo, dudaba que la envidia fuese lo que moviera a aquel chico a ser tan desagradable**

**Este continuaba hablando y moviendo las manos y a su lado pudo escuchar a Pepper emitir una especie de suspiro interesado, lo cuál le hizo levantar una ceja**

**-Desde cuando le interesan los menores de edad, señorita Potts?**

**Esta sonrió algo divertida**

**-Importa mucho cuáles sean mis preferencias señor Stark?- ladeó muy apenas la cabeza- no todo gira a tu alrededor Tony… y no, no es lo que piensas, pero me resulta entretenido ver que un par de niños puedan llevar tan lejos un proyecto que tengan en mente… no sabía que el presidente de la competencia fuese una persona altruista… parece que es competencia tuya en todos los sentidos…- dijo con sencillez a lo que el hombre volvió a mostrar aquella sonrisa sarcástica tan propia**

**-No son competencia mia… solo… han tenido suerte porque a las personas les interesan las armas y los rostros nuevos- dijo rápidamente antes de verle de lado- y por cierto, estás muy equivocada, todo gira a mi alrededor y el presidente de esa compañía no tiene nada de altruista- añadió en un tono que pretendía ser animado- según esos niños, ellos son los CEO de la compañía**

**La mujer de cabello rojizo parpadeó un poco antes de sonreir y negar con la cabeza**

**-Y en verdad lo has creído?**

**El hombre a su lado se giró a verla, aun sonriendo pero fijando su vista en la de ella que muy despacio abrió los propios un poco mas reflejando el impacto de aquella declaración**

**-Debes estar bromeando… ellos… no…**

**-Aparte de ser unos críos y burlarse de mi empresa tomando los nombres de mi padre y el propio- dijo haciendo un leve gesto con el rostro de desagrado- según ellos son en verdad los CEO de PRISMA… no uno, los dos…**

**-Entonces… pero no es posible… son unos niños…- dijo moviendo una mano muy vagamente hacia ellos**

**-Bueno… yo era un genio desde bebé… no digo que ellos lo sean pero probablemente son inteligentes y su padre les debió de haber dado la oportunidad de jugar un rato con la compañía, no sé… hay muchas cosas que podrían ser… además… es por mas que obvio que no saben hacer muchas cosas, una presentación bien hecha debe de dejar a las personas impresionadas, que se queden con tu imagen grabada en la mente, se la lleven a casa y jamás la olviden- dijo moviendo las manos como si le decepcionara lo que veía**

**-Te refieres a, una enorme presentación llena de luces, chispas, música a todo volumen y chicas en minifalda corriendo por todo el escenario disfrazadas como tu?- sonrió la pelirroja parpadeando repetidas veces mientras observaba al otro hombre que sonrió un poco mas**

**-Naturalmente- afirmó a lo que la otra dejó salir una risa**

**-Ahhhh Tony… tienes severos problemas de autoestima… la tienes demasiado grande… lo que me recuerda, que no me avisaste que vendrías y ahora tengo que pensar en una buena excusa para darle a todo el mundo porque YO no lo sabía y no le avise a nadie- añadió entre dientes, dejando salir un suave tono que le indicaba lo MUY enojada que se encontraba- ni siquiera tu nueva ayudante lo sabía…**

**-Ahm… si, bueno, a veces me gusta hacer cosas así, disfrutar la vida, no planificarlo todo… no a todos nos encanta llevar todo en una agenda y seguirlo al pie de la letra- dijo parpadeando y ladeando la cabeza, sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro**

**-Eso fue mas que evidente, desde que hiciste bajar el valor de la compañía al perder todos nuestros activos de armas hasta el hecho de asegurar que nadie mas podía hacer lo que tu para después ser atacado en medio de una carrera a la cual entraste sin previo aviso y en la cuál pudiste morir, dejándome a mi con un MUY severo problema legal del cuál ni siquiera te preocupaste en prever, a lo que en estos momentos, tengo un millón de dolores de cabeza porque el gobierno insiste en desfalcarte… me olvide de algún punto?- dijo Pepper imitando su sarcástica sonrisa y provocando que al otro le recorriese un escalofrío de nervios**

**Se giró rápidamente hacia el escenario donde al parecer el chico ya se encontraba explicando el funcionamiento de las puertas**

**-Te importa si vemos que esta sucediendo?- dijo rápidamente tratando de cambiar el tema pero la mujer continuaba sonriendo**

**-Tony…**

**-En verdad, tengo interés en conocer el pequeño proyecto de ciencias de estos críos y que podría tener de interesante como para que consideraran que era digno de mención en mi propia Expo- dijo pasándose una mano por la barbilla pero la mujer a su lado parecía no querer ceder**

**-Tony… porqué no eres capaz de ponerme atención cuando las cosas se ponen graves? No soy yo la que me preocupa, como esto siga así, terminarás en la calle o peor aún, en la cárcel si no encuentras alguna manera de protegerte y de que no te acusen de ser un peligro para el país…**

**-Como podría ser un peligro para el país, cuando lo estoy protegiendo a costa de mi propia vida?- soltó de repente, tal vez un poco mas cortante de lo que deseaba pero sus ojos destellaron al observar la expresión de la mujer**

**No entendía. Ni lo iba a entender porque ella continuaba observándole solo por encima. A veces parecía que lograba llegar un poco mas cerca de la verdad, pero de inmediato volvía a colocar los prejuicios que todos le tenían de por medio y se sentía mas solo que nunca; Pepper aparte de Rhodey eran lo mas cercano que tenía pero… incluso ellos, con todo y el tiempo juntos no dejaban de verle como el egocéntrico y mimado Tony Stark que muchas veces no sabía ni donde tenía la cabeza**

**Y dolía. Dolía mucho porque era cuando se percataba de que estaba encerrado en un pozo profundo de paredes lisas y negras, de donde no podía salir ni moverse y que no habría nadie del otro lado para ayudarle a salir. Tenía que seguir tratando por su cuenta o simplemente, dejarse tragar definitivamente por la oscuridad.**

**-No lo estás protegiendo a costa de tu vida- dijo la mujer sonriendo con suavidad- tomas eso de excusa para alimentar tu amor propio y tu egoísmo que a veces gana por mucho…no eres una mala persona Tony… pero te haces mucho daño dejándote llevar por los pequeños caprichos a los que puedes tener acceso por tu dinero y posición… y eso es lo peligroso en realidad**

**-Si… por supuesto… mis pequeños caprichos- asintió una vez, tirando de su sonrisa para no perderla mientras volvían de nuevo la vista a los presentadores**

**Una pequeña punzada comenzaba a atenazarle el pecho. Muy apenas se frotó con los dedos, mientras su pensamiento iba directamente a las cantidades anormales de paladio en la sangre y lo quepodían estarle provocando. No era un hombre de demostrar directamente como se sentía pero a veces no podía evitar que un poco de ello se viese reflejado… pero quién iba a notarlo en medio de un mundo para el cuál, solo era el mimado y estúpido pobre niño rico Tony Stark?**

**Un mundo que lo extrañaría falsamente, así como hablaban de su propio padre.**

**Un hombre al cuál, no conocían en absoluto, no como él lo hacía.**

**Suspiró.**

**-…por lo tanto, una aplicación como esta estaría al alcance de cualquier bolsillo- continuaba hablando el joven mientras se dirigía hacia una de las puertas y movía una mano de arriba abajo, mostrándola- por supuesto a las compañías aéreas no les gustaría porque hablamos de algo parecido a cuando salió el internet y las personas dejaron de mandar correos escritos- sonrió un poco al ver la reacción de las personas- pero al final de cuentas, todo lo hacemos por nuestros propios avances y porque no podemos detenernos, solo por el bien de unos pocos… después de todo… todos estamos en la misma roca giratoria y sería muy injusto que solo unos cuantos pudieran disfrutar del viaje, no les parece?**

**Algunas risas.**

**El genio se acomodó un poco mas mientras observaba como el muchacho tomaba el pomo de la puerta y la abria suavemente, moviendo aquel objeto como si estuviese abanicando algo**

**-Una puerta normal, común y corriente- dijo el chico mientras su hermano del otro lado le imitaba abriendo la propia- una que podría estar en cualquier habitación de la casa, incluso el armario de limpieza, el baño o el cuarto de guardado en el jardín- dijo encogiéndose de hombros**

**Las personas se acercaron un poco mas, con expresión de extrañeza en las miradas como si tratasen de encontrarle algo diferente, pero fuera de un aparatito parecido a una calculadora incrustado en uno de los lados no tenía nada de extraordinario; incluso el adulto de ojos café oscuro frunció suavemente el ceño, tratando de entender que era lo que estaba demostrando. Podía ver a través de la puerta y no había nada interesante.**

**-Pero… bueno, esto no tendría ninguna gracia si alguien no nos ayudase en la demostración- dijo de pronto mostrándose bastante animado el muchacho, mientras se frotaba las manos- así que qué les parece si la CEO de STARK, la señorita Potts nos ayuda con esto?- añadió girándose hacia el lado del escenario donde la aludida parpadeó y se llevó una mano al pecho, ruborizándose suavemente antes de dirigir la mirada hacia su jefe que saltó muy apenas**

**-No solamente vienen a mi Expo a burlarse de mi, ahora se llevan a mi presidenta y la usan para su propia demostración… que listos- dijo entre dientes el adulto mientras el chico se acercaba y le tendía la mano suavemente a la pelirroja, que volvió a voltear hacia Tony como disculpándose por ello**

**Este tan solo asintió muy apenas a lo que la mujer avanzó al lado del jovencito, sonriendo con nervios crecientes mientras se iban acercando a la puerta; el adulto se cruzó de brazos y observó en silencio mientras el otro soltaba la mano de la pelirroja, dejándola enfrente de la puerta abierta mientras observaba hacia los lados sin dejar de sonreir pero evidentemente muerta de nervios, sin saber que ocurriría**

**No que no estuviese acostumbrada a lo inesperado, Tony sabía que normalmente él era experto en darle uno que otro susto, pero esta vez se encontraba en las manos de alguien a quien no conocía…**

**El mas joven de los hermanos parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello, ya que se asomó desde el otro extremo por un lado y le sonrió animadamente a la mujer, que suspiró un poco mas relajada ante aquel gesto. El mayor de los hermanos se giró hacia el público que les observaba y abrió un poco los brazos con las manos extendidas.**

**-Qué les parecería si les dijera que en un par de años, podremos visitar a nuestra familia, nuestra pareja o nuestros mejores amigos de otros países o continentes, tan solo con marcar su número de teléfono y código de país en nuestras puertas, para abrirlas e ingresar directamente en sus casas? Por supuesto, después de que ellos acepten porque si no entonces estaríamos apoyando a los rateros de a pie y tampoco queremos eso…- añadió volviendo a sentir las risas de las personas y algunos sonidos de sorpresa- en lugar de tener que planear pesados viajes y cargar maletas al coche, desperdiciando tiempo y gastando en gasolina, viáticos, hoteles, casetas en el camino… porque no simplemente ir directamente, como cuando vamos a visitar al vecino?**

**Se acercó despacio a la primer puerta donde se encontraba aún parada Pepper y movió una mano hacia los botones de la "calculadora". Fue cuando el Stark entornó los ojos y percibió para queservían en realidad aquellos números. Y porqué la simpleza del diseño. Cerró los ojos un momento antes de sonreir y negar con la cabeza. Así que se trataba de eso. Con razón parecía un proyecto escolar… cuando en realidad era más que solamente un proyecto simple; algo como aquello, si en verdad funcionaba y no dudaría de que lo haría, mandaría a pique muchos negocios dedicados al turismo, en especial los que vivían de los viajeros de a pie o en coche…**

**Pero no por ello era menos admirable que hubiesen logrado hacer aquello.**

**Pero había un tinte un poco mas peligroso en lo que estaban demostrando… y si, tal vez era eso lo que necesitaba para poner los pies de aquel chico fanfarrón en la tierra.**

**La diferencia entre un adulto y un chiquillo a fin de cuentas.**

**Finalmente pudo ver como después de una última mirada nerviosa al chico, la mujer de cabellos rojizos ingresaba por un lado de la puerta… y en lugar de salir inmediatamente del otro lado del marco, aparecía saliendo por el extremo de la puerta hasta el otro lado del escenario, siendo recibida por un muy sonriente chico de cabello ondulado, que le tomó la mano con suavidad y le agradeció el haberles ayudado con aquella demostración**

** Obviamente hubo aplausos y exclamaciones de asombro ante aquello. Era en cierta forma un medio de transporte revolucionario y si era como lo decían aquellos chicos, sería barato y se le podían dar varias aplicaciones. La teletransportación era todavía un sueño por demás lejano ya que por el momento nadie mas había presentado algo parecido pero ahora esos niños habían demostrado que ya se podía encontrar al alcance de la mano.**

**Ambos hermanos se acercaron el uno al otro y se inclinaron suavemente, antes de aplaudirle ambos a la encargada de Stark que se ruborizó todavía mas si podía pero les sonrió a ambos chicos… antes de abrir un poco los ojos al ver que Tony se había aparecido y aplaudía igual que el resto mientras avanzaba con una mirada extraña; Pepper frunció un poco el ceño y negó con la cabeza, cuando el otro componía aquella expresión, nada bueno se avecinaba**

**-Ni… siquiera lo pienses…- susurró entre dientes la mujer mientras los gritos se hacían mas sonoros ante la presencia del Stark, que sonrió luminosamente hacia la gente como tenía acostumbrado, ante la mirada confundida del mas joven de los hermanos y el destello de sospecha y recelosa del mayor**

**-Es bueno ver que los niños de hoy en día tienen el impulso para sacar adelante un proyecto tan grande y llevarlo al resto de la humanidad!- exclamó el adulto sonriendo antes de apretar la mano del mas alto que parecía tratar de adivinar los pensamientos del otro hombre- los CEO's de PRISMA, muchas gracias por venir a mi humilde Expo- dijo sonriéndoles a ambos**

**El menor de los hermanos dejó salir una pequeña risita nerviosa mientras el mayor continuaba con los ojos clavados en el otro, como si esperara que de un momento a otro el Stark fuera a saltar a por su cuello; Tony sonrió, el chico era bastante perspicaz sobre todo para darse cuenta de que el mayor no iba a dejarles ir sin haberle devuelto el pequeño favorcito hecho momentos antes de la presentación cuando estuviesen a solas**

**-Si no les molesta, me gustaría hacerles un par de preguntas… que seguramente al público presente le encantaría saber… no se preocupen, prometo dejárselos después a ustedes!- añadió el Starkdirigiéndose a las personas que rieron ante aquello**

**Pepper**** volvió a negar con la cabeza algo preocupada mientras el chico al lado del adulto entrecerraba sus ojos, para leugo convertirlos en un par de rendijas**

**-Qué estás planeando Stark?- cuestionó en un suave susurro oscuro a lo que el otro sonrió**

**-Preocupado niño?**

**-Ni en el mejor de tus sueños- respondió en un suave sisseo a lo que el otro sonrió un poco mas antes de darle un par de palmadas en la espalda**

**-Entonces, nada de lo que debas asustarte te lo aseguro- respondió con simpleza antes de levantar nuevamente la voz- es verdad, que siendo solo unos niños ambos son los CEO de PRISMA? Sin ofender a sus edades, pero no están algo jóvenes para llevar adelante una empresa que se dedica principalmente a la industria armamentista?**

**La mayoría de los presentes hizo silencio para tratar de escuchar aquello mientras el mayor de los hermanos se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo ladinamente. Qué se estaba tramando aquel sujeto?**

**-No ofende señor Stark, me preocuparía mas ofenderlo a usted al saber que a mi corta edad estoy a punto de tirarle del trono… sin resentimientos, punto aparte, pero es verdad, ambos somos los dueños totales y definitivos de la empresa… y para la pregunta que todos se hacen, NO, nuestro padre no nos puso a cargo, PRISMA es una empresa hecha totalmente por nosotros…- añadió ladeando la cabeza antes de encogerse de hombros- podemos permitirnos el gusto de decir que fue gracias a nuestro trabajo y no a una herencia afortunada el poder tener el fruto de nuestros esfuerzos rindiéndonos ganancia**

**El mayor sonrió de forma torcida. El chico golpeaba duro y sin pensar… bien, él también sabía jugar sucio**

**-No me ofendes tampoco hijo… me siento orgulloso de pensar que he tenido un padre el cuál me enseñase con el ejemplo los pasos que debía de seguir, me evita tener que cometer unos cuantos errores…- respondió en un tono bromista el Stark mientras las risas y algunos comentarios se dejaban escuchar**

**Pepper**** se había movido a un lado, siendo seguida de cerca por el mas joven de los hermanos que dejó escapar un gemido lastimero**

**-Disculpa mucho que este sucediendo esto, a veces es demasiado excéntrico y puede llegar a ser bastante grosero… -comenzó a decir la pelirroja nerviosa y observando como los reporteros presentes no se perdían oportunidad de tomar nota de todo**

**Pero el mas chico le tocó suavemente el brazo**

**-Todo lo contrario, yo me disculpo por semejante espectáculo y debe saber que mi hermano fue el que empezó esta discusión… aún no madura- suspiró cansinamente a lo que la mujer sonrió condescendiente**

**-Ya son dos los que no han madurado- dijo esta dejando escapar una suave risa**

**-Y bueno… supongo que tomaran a cuenta la seguridad sobre justamente lo que mencionan, si alguien trata de robarle a los demás…- comenzó con suavidad y sonriendo agradablemente el adulto mientras el chico se introducía las manos en los bolsillos y se giraba de lado hacia el otro**

**-Obviamente, por algo serían las claves numéricas, como en cualquier teléfono- explicó con tranquilidad**

**-Por supuesto, eso es bastante admirable- sonrió el adulto- pero que me dices de si alguien lograse robar esa clave numérica y la utilizase para hacer la llamada puerta-a-puerta y poder ingresar en una casa ajena, digamos, armado?- cuestionó ladeando la cabeza**

**-Para eso es como en un teléfono señor Stark- respondió sonriendo prácticamente el mas joven pero el adulto pudo sentir como le recorría un cosquilleo de placer al percibir que, el chico comenzaba a pensar por adelantado y notaba hacia donde comenzaban a dirigirse las preguntas del mayor… muy a la fuerza, se dio cuenta de que podía admirar que el niño era lo suficientemente inteligente para mentalmente, empezar a notar a donde le estaba empujando… pero eso mismo le indicaba al Stark que iba por el camino correcto- uno esta en la decisión de saber si quiere responder o no a esa llamada**

**Se estaba poniendo nervioso**

**Y era lo único que necesitaba saber**

**-Pero uno nunca sabe quién esta usando el teléfono del otro lado- agregó el adulto sonriendo un poco mas- o es que su puerta viene con un método para saber exactamente que persona esta del otro lado?... tienes que pensar en todo mi niño!- exclamó el adulto palmeando un poco una de sus manos mientras notaba con gusto como de pronto el rostro del otro comenzaba a tomar un rostro rojizo hasta casi la raíz del pelo**

**Le había pillado**

**-No se ustedes pero a mí me daría pendiente pensar… que alguien toca a mi puerta, abrir y que me asalten así nada mas… ya ni siquiera podría acusarles de entrada forzosa porque alegarían que YO abrí la puerta- añadió mientras las personas comenzaban a hablar rápidamente entre sí**

**El chico se tensó bastante irritado**

**-No creo que exista alguien tan estúpido como para abrir una puerta sin fijarse quién es- dijo el chico entornando aún mas los ojos- o es que usted lo hace en su propia casa señor Stark?**

**-No, pero tu me estás diciendo que esto funciona como un teléfono y a menos que hayas creado algo para que yo sepa EXACTAMENTE quien esta del otro lado, viendo que el numero que aparece en mi puerta es de, por ejemplo, mi mejor amigo como voy a poder pensar que en realidad no lo es él?... básicamente les estaría dejando entrar de forma muy personal… incluso podrían secuestrarme y nadie se daría cuenta porque desaparecería en el interior de mi propio hogar… a quien le gustaría poder ser secuestrado sin testigos porque nunca saliste de casa?**

**Pepper**** gemía y se tapaba el rostro con una mano mientras el de cabello ondulado trataba de continuar sonriendo mientras temblaba de nervios. Su hermano estaba furioso. MUY furioso. Estaban exhibiéndolo enfrente de muchísimas personas y no solamente eso, el señor Stark estaba poniendo en entredicho la seguridad de cada una de las invenciones de PRISMA, lo que les reflejaría en una baja muy probable en sus acciones…**

**Les estaba ocasionando un incendio que su hermano mayor iba a tener que molestarse en apagar y que le iba a dejar con un humor de perros mientras sus clientes les atosigaran acerca del peligro al que podían exponerse.**

**Al menos por su lado le agradecía al adulto hacerles ver esas fallas de diseño, ya que podrían corregirlas y mejorarlas. Pero su hermano se estaba tomando aquello personal. Y tal vez era porque elStark lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Una ligera gota escurrió al lado de su sien mientras dejaba escapar un nuevo suspiro.**

**Que**** lío**

**-Por no añadir lo que podría pasar si es que alguien de otro país se apodera de una de estas puertas… sin llegar muy lejos podríamos tener una invasión repentina y ni siquiera tendríamos el tiempo para reaccionar…**

**Howard palideció de golpe y el Stark pudo darse cuenta de que tal vez… había un poco muy lejos esta vez.**

**Aunque en cierta forma, era lo que buscaba. Esos niños aún estaban muy lejos de comprender las implicaciones de sus propias creaciones, ya ni se dijera de una empresa que fabricaba objetos que podrían utilizarse para matar a los demás; aún no podían llevar tanta responsabilidad con la ligereza de quien juega con un videojuego. Él lo había aprendido de la mala manera y sin saber porque, había sentido que tenía que hacer aquello.**

**Pudo ver al otro tragar pesado mientras se daba cuenta de lo que las palabras del otro acababan de provocar. Aunque seguramente no sabía que tanto iba a afectarles.**

**La seguridad de Estados Unidos era una cosa muy delicada. Que alguien dijese que se había inventado algo que podía romper la seguridad de el país iba a levantar los animos y al menos para elStark, le quitaría un peso de todos esos sujetos que se estaban metiendo con él por lo de la armadura duplicada; no era su intención pasar la pelota a esos chicos, pero sin querer la oportunidad se le había presentado.**

**Al siguiente momento, el menor de los hermanos había corrido y se dirigía hacia el publico mientras este había comenzado a gritar preguntas a los dos hombres que continuaban viéndose a los ojos.**

**-Es bastante interesante esta cuestión y le agradecemos al señor Stark que nos la haya hecho ver… no es realmente una persona por demás preocupada por ayudar a quienes todavía no tienen su experiencia? Por eso hoy mas que nunca en PRISMA agradecemos la ayuda de cualquiera que pueda brindarnos su opinión para mejorarnos día con día- comenzó a decir animadamente el chico de ojos claros moviendo un dedo- por lo otro, no se preocupen, estas son las únicas dos puertas existentes y no pensamos en producirlas hasta asegurarnos de que todos nuestros clientes estén completamente a salvo… incluso de los monstruos del armario- agregó alivianando un poco el ambiente reinante y permitiendo la salida de algunas risas- ahora, antes de retirarnos… y para que comprueben de que no se trata de ningún truco, le pediremos a seguridad…**

**A esto hizo un movimiento de mano a algunas personas que comenzaron a ubicarse para formar un corredor**

**-Que les hagan espacio para que de uno a uno tengan la oportunidad de atravesar la puerta y noten por ustedes mismos que realmente es una tecnología que funciona y que esperamos que les traiga beneficios en un futuro… -dijo rápidamente el mas joven mientras los gritos de entusiasmo no se dejaron esperar y la mayoría comenzaba a moverse para hacer fila en el ingreso al escenario**

**Al lado del mas joven llegó rápidamente Pepper quien le palmeó el hombro con suavidad**

**-Eso fue bastante adecuado- dijo la mujer sonriéndole nuevamente con algo parecido al alivio en los ojos mientras el chico asentía y se giraba hacia los otros dos que continuaban viéndose a los ojos en la misma posición**

**Había saltado porque había detectado el peligro. Lo dedos de su hermano se movían muy apenas, como si estuviese pensando seriamente si valía la pena tratar de separar la cabeza del Stark del resto de su cuerpo y podía percibir el fuego en los ojos de este; Howard no era un asesino, pero sabía perfectamente lo que era capaz de hacer cuando alguien terminaba por crisparle los nervios o meterse directamente con su empresa, a la que le había invertido una buena parte de su infancia y sus energias.**

**Y si a eso le sumaba… que entre los detalles de los que gozaban ambos hermanos, el control de la fuerza y el enojo era uno que trataban casi con pinzas…**

**Bien, no quería tener que explicar como era posible que un chiquillo de apenas 19 años fuese capaz de convertir en polvo un edificio tan grande y amplio… con la solitaria ayuda de un desatornillador.**

**"Esteroides" no iba a funcionar como excusa nuevamente**

**-Ese fue un golpe MUY bajo, incluso para ti Stark- susurró en un tono oscuro el mas alto sin dejar de ver a los ojos al otro, cuyo semblante había cambiado a uno mas tranquilo pero con los ojos fulgurando**

**-Los únicos golpes que duelen son los que no estás lo suficientemente maduro para aceptar y asimilar- dijo con suavidad el hombre de frente al rostro del otro- aún eres un niño… y el mundo no va a estar ahí para ti, para que hagas en el lo que te plazca… cada cosa que hagas, sobre todo si tienes el poder para hacerla va a tener consecuencias… y algunas podrían no gustarte o no estar preparado para recibirlas…**

**-Experiencia propia?- respondió el chico ladeando la cabeza usando un tono levemente frío**

**-Tal vez- sonrió un poco el adulto a lo que el otro rechistó- por lo pronto, creo que deberías preocuparte mas por el hecho de las explicaciones que tienes que dar… te podría aconsejar acerca de cómo hacerle frente a lo que se te viene… pero en tu propia opinión, yo no tengo la capacidad de hacerlo, verdad?- sonrió un poco mas antes de dar un paso hacia atrás, dispuesto a irse**

**-Por supuesto… porque somos tan cobardes que en lugar de enfrentar nuestros problemas, aprovechamos nuestra "experiencia" y se los embarramos a alguien mas… no fue lo que hiciste con esa mujer? Rehuyes a tu propio deber pero se lo dejas a los demás y cuando te ves en un lío, le creas uno a otra persona para que se olviden del tuyo… patético**

**-No es mas patético que en este momento trates de culparme de tus fallas?- sonrió Tony divertido al ver como estaba fastidiando tanto al otro- como dije… aún eres un niño y actúas como uno… no eres capaz de aceptar que perdiste este round- rió divertido a lo que el otro tembló irritado**

**-No he perdido…**

**-Claro que lo hiciste hijo- respondió de regreso el adulto pero entonces, se acercó al otro hasta que volvieron a estar frente a frente viéndose a los ojos**

**El mas alto entornó los suyos**

**-Pero… te parece si desempatamos otro día?**

**-Desem…**

**-Te estaré esperando, por supuesto si tienes el valor para hacerlo y no te ha asustado que alguien mas bajito que tu pueda hacerte tambalear- agregó el Stark sonriendo un poco mas mientras deslizaba su mano sobre el saco del otro hasta introducir un sobre en el bolsillo del pecho de este**

**Se lo palmeó un par de veces antes de guiñarle el ojo y girarse para darle la espalda, alejándose con las manos en los bolsillos y sin dejar de sonreir, mientras dejaba al otro congelado en su sitio, temblando de ira mientras el mas chico se acercaba por un lado sabiendo que su hermano se estaba conteniendo de gritar**

**-Odio… a ese… sujeto…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	4. Simple y sencilla lógica

**A LITTLE CHANGE**

**CAP 4**

**"Simple y sencilla lógica"**

**Había pasado una semana desde entonces.**

**Una larga y pesada semana en la que había tenido que estar atendiendo llamadas telefónicas, acudiendo a juntas que parecían durar todo el día y las cuales tenía que alternar cada dos horas, programando lo que iba a decir y responder al respecto sobre la seguridad de todos los productos que habían creado y vendido hasta entonces, re-negociar pedidos y entregas ya dispuestas a diferentes compañías menores y países donde distribuían parte de la mercancía, hacer nuevos tratados y lidiar con el hecho de que la desconfianza parecía ser el principal tema de cualquier nueva reunión**

**Y por si fuera poco, aunque ellos no tenían una Junta Directiva (Howard desde un inicio había mandado al diablo cualquier comentario al respecto, diciendo que no quería tenerlos sobre su trasero, así como el padre de ambos tenía a los suyos que no le dejaban en paz) debía de mantener tranquilos a los que les seguían en rango, para que pudiesen tranquilizar a todos sus trabajadores al respecto de que NO irían a la quiebra y que STARK no había hecho nada grave contra la empresa**

**Stark****…**

**Seguramente no lo estaría pasando nada bien. Sobre todo después de que su hermano hubiese tirado una ligera "bomba" con una nota hacia la Junta Directiva de STARK sobre la probabilidad de acusarles de "difamación" en medio de un evento al que habían sido invitados.**

**Por supuesto no era en serio pero al menos le removerían bastante a sus inversionistas como para fastidiarle por un muy buen rato.**

**Su hermano**

**Desde que habían salido de aquella Expo, solamente se había dado el tiempo de enviar aquel "subliminal" mensaje a Industrias Stark para después, llegar a su propio edificio y encerrarse a cal y canto en el 5 laboratorio (su favorito) para no volver a ser visto por ser vivo alguno durante los siguientes días; él sabía que cuando estaba de tan mal humor lo mejor era dejarle a solas, lo cuál podía durar desde unos pocos días a un par de meses o mas, si es que alguien tenía el atrevimiento de interrumpirle**

**Solamente una de las criadas había tenido el descuido aquella semana de tratar de llevarle algo de comer, siendo corrida a improperios que gracias al cielo el menor de los hermanos estaba seguro de que la joven no conocía (mucho menos el idioma en el que habían sido proferidos, de lo cuál ni el mismo Anthony estaba seguro de que fuese humano).**

**Seguramente para cuando su hermano saliera, ya habría creado los planos de unos siete artefactos de destrucción masiva, de los cuales dos ya habrían sido previamente construidos para prueba y demostración antes de salir a la venta mientras que los otros cinco estarían guardados en la bóveda personal del chico ya que esperarían su momento para ser lanzados como una muy sadicavenganza en contra del pobre ser humano que se había atrevido a sacarle colores no naturales al cabello del mayor de los hermanos.**

**Suspiró**

**No podían seguir con aquel ciclo en el que cada sujeto que le hiciese enojar, era una perfecta excusa para encerrarse del mundo y no volver a salir a este a menos que lo encontrase inconsciente por falta de comida o sueño o porque ya había concretado su venganza contra el susodicho**

**No era saludable definitivamente.**

**Y no podían seguirse costeando el material destruido o hecho polvo por sus arranques.**

**Finalmente, el chico de ojos claros se había acercado a la puerta y sin preguntar nada al respecto golpeteó la clave privada de acceso al laboratorio, para después empujar la puerta e ingresar; no le había resultado difícil adivinar la nueva contraseña que el mayor cambiaba cada que se sentía inspirado, desde que eran pequeños siempre habían jugado a las adivinanzas y para el mas joven aquello era apenas una ligera molestia.**

**Rara vez fallaba a la primera.**

**Pero no pudo evitar dejar salir una exclamación de miedo y sorpresa, no solamente al ver a su hermano con una playera gastada mientras soldaba un par de piezas de lo que parecía un enorme telescopio planetario, sino porque además se encontraba cantando a todo volumen "Wouldn't it be nice" de lo mas animado y con una notita musical flotando cerca de su cabeza; el mas chico tenía los ojos abiertos como platos antes de que su hermano notase su presencia y se girase, levantándose los goggles de trabajo y le sonriese de lo mas feliz, ladeando la cabeza**

**-Qué te sucede Any?... parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma… a mi me encantaría ver uno de pronto, sabes? Estaba pensando que podríamos dejar de repente un poco de pensar tan lógicamente e imaginar un poco mas, como si pudiéramos ver lo que no esta… si, sería bueno para variar ^^**

**-Que te has tomado esta vez Howard?- preguntó con un hilo de voz el de cabello ondulado mientras palidecía pero el otro parecía no entender mucho mientras se deslizaba hasta bajarse de aquel enorme objeto**

**-…me metí un antitetánico hace un par de días porque me corte- dijo antes de mostrarle a su hermano uno de sus brazos que se encontraba vendado- pero fuera del fastidioso dolor en mis posaderas y el hecho de que tengo dormida una pierna porque creo que me atine mal cuando introduje la aguja, no he tomado nada raro…**

**Anthony respiró profundo mientras se pasaba los dedos por encima de los ojos y respiraba profundo. Sus ansias de matar a su hermano comenzaban a superar a las de preocupación que había sentido hacia unos momentos a lo que el otro tan solo ladeo la cabeza; finalmente, al mas bajito negó un par de veces antes de dejar escapar un suspiro y ver el rostro del otro, que retrocedió al percibir el peligro en aquellas enormes orbes castaño claro.**

**Tragó un poco antes de levantar ambas manos sucias.**

**-No has dormido- declaró el mas bajito**

**No era una pregunta y el mayor no tenía por que responder en realidad cuando la verdad era evidente. El menor sabía que cuando a su hermano se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja o se encontraba de mal humor, la comida y el descanso parecían ser rechazados por su cuerpo al grado que siempre tenían un equipo medico cerca en caso de que ocurriese una emergencia (como no pocas veces ocurría).**

**-Me tienes harto. Honestamente. Sé que eres el mayor y que debería dejarte hacer porque ya no eres un bebé y deberías saber lo que haces, pero no es así, a veces siento que soy yo el que debe cuidar de ti y de cada desastre que haces en contra tuya. Estás tratando de sabotearte a ti mismo? Bien, pero hazlo cuando yo me muera o cuando no esté cerca para preocuparme por ti o cuando no sea yo el que tenga que reconocer tu cadáver y decirle a nuestros padres el porqué el imbécil de mi hermano mayor decidió que había formas mas estúpidas de acabar con su propia vida que las tradicionales…**

**Estaba hablando en un tono muy bajo cada vez mas y el de ojos oscuros tragó**

**Era verdad que el que más fácil estallaba era él y que lo normal era que se desquitara contra cuanto objeto tuviese cerca y que le causaba demasiados problemas al menor. Pero… el mas peligroso, era definitivamente el mas pequeño. Era como poner un contador de peligro y estar rezando a cada rato porque los números de este se mantuvieran en negritas. Cuando comenzaba a bajar la voz, cuando parecía mas tranquilo, era cuando era momento de salir corriendo y rogar de rodillas por la propia vida.**

**Solo dos veces en toda su vida le había hecho enojar.**

**La primera, había terminado con un par de huesos rotos (de los cuales el menor no se disculpó sino hasta un par de días mas tarde y con una expresión que evidenciaba que no se arrepentía) y la segunda, el mayor había salido disparado a gritos hasta terminar escondido detrás de las piernas de su madre que había tenido que llamar a su padre que al parecer era el único que lograba calmarlo a final de cuentas.**

**Complejo de Electra, decía Howard para si mismo aunque no al grado enfermizo, simplemente, que su hermano tenía muchísimo apego por el progenitor de ambos.**

**Pero de todas formas, era mejor no tentar a la suerte buscando una tercera en la que no había padres cerca en caso de que al menor le diera por ayudarle a "redecorar" el lugar.**

**Rápidamente tomó algo de una mesa cercana y lo colocó enfrente de ambos, percibiendo con alivio como la molestia del mas joven se disipaba con una velocidad por demás imposible para un ser humano normal. Su hermanito era adorable. Simple y llanamente.**

**-Qué es esto?- preguntó con voz suave Anthony, tomando aquel trozo de papel rectangular antes de leerlo y volver a soltar una ligera exclamación**

**El mayor asintió una vez antes de hacerse sonar el cuello de lado y encogerse de hombros**

**-Imaginé que, después de una semana de calmarme y pensar bien las cosas… porqué no?- dijo sonriendo animadamente antes de tomar una llave inglesa de una mesa cercana y girarse para volverse nuevamente a la enorme pieza metálica en la que se encontraba trabajando**

**El menor continuaba con los ojos en aquello, antes de negar con la cabeza, sonriendo lastimeramente**

**-"Invitación personal al cumpleaños del señor Anthony Stark"… firmado personalmente- dijo el mas joven antes de levantar la mirada- es lo que te colocó en el bolsillo?- como respuesta recibió un asentimiento de cabeza antes de que el mayor volviera a canturrear muy por lo bajo- qué estás planeando Howard?- cuestionó el chico entornando los ojos con sospecha**

**-A qué te refieres? Yo no estoy planeando nada, siempre me regañas porque no salgo del trabajo y ahora lo voy a hacer… me parece una muy conveniente oportunidad, no lo crees?- dijo sonriendo de lo mas encantadoramente, provocando un suspiro cansino del otro**

**-Vamos Howy… puedes tratar de engañar a quien quieras y lograrlo, que es lo peor, pero no conmigo- respondió el mas joven cruzándose de brazos- no puedes dejarlo en paz? Como que ya bastante tiene como para que encima, le hagas la vida imposible. Ya la empresa esta desplazándole de poco en poco… quieres además retorcerle el puñal?**

**-Tal vez… un poquito… no te enojes así conmigo!- apuntó señalando rápidamente a su hermano cuya expresión se había vuelto levemente amenazante- él me invitó a que terminaramos nuestra discusión durante su fiesta, así que yo no estoy yendo por mutuo propio a concluir- apuntó antes de remover entre los dedos la llave y volverse de nuevo al trabajo**

**-En verdad… son como niños- suspiró el menor de los hermanos, negando una última vez con la cabeza antes de girarse y dirigirse a la puerta- tengo que ir a Newcastle, así que me voy en un par de horas…**

**-A Newcastle?- repitió el mayor parpadeando y volteando para ver al otro que se detuvo en la puerta antes de devolverle la mirada**

**-Si, Newcastle- repitió el otro antes de entornar los ojos- la junta con Drerrymow? La venta de los últimos 347-Artic Line a Hosshein? Te suena de algo?**

**-Lo había olvidado por completo- suspiró antes de pasarse una mano por la frente- crees que…?**

**-Podré hacerme cargo yo solo por esta vez- respondió rápidamente el de cabello ondulado sin dejar de ver al otro, antes de agachar la cabeza para enfatizar su mirada- y lo hago porque normalmente eres tú el que esta siempre corriendo de un lado al otro con el trabajo y no acostumbras a hacer esto… por tu complejo workohólico- añadió sonriendo un poco pero sin dejar de indicarle al otro que hablaba muy en serio- pero mas te vale que para cuando regrese, no estés encerrado en esta habitación y que no me entere de que compraste STARK o que lo obligaste a suicidarse o algo por el estilo, porque te juro que te hago tomar vacaciones… y esta vez es en serio!- enfatizó antes de salir y cerrar con fuerza la puerta- y por el amor a todas las deidades, DATE UNA DUCHA!**

**El mayor de los hermanos cerró un ojo antes de recargarse en una barra de metal y dejar escapar un suspiro, colgando los brazos del otro lado y apoyando los labios en esta también. Después de unos segundos, sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en la invitación a aquella fiesta de famosillos la cuál había sido entregada justamente por el "cumpleañero" en cuestión; ese trozo de papel adornado y con la descuidada firma del Stark había sido una muy buena causa de sus discusiones mentales durante toda esa semana.**

**Y sin saberlo, su hermano había sido quien le había impulsado a tomar la decisión final de aceptar ir, ya que por su propia cuenta le habría ignorado olímpicamente como tenía por costumbre hacer.**

**Realmente ese tipo de fiestas no eran de su gusto, un montón de gente viciosa hundiéndose con mas vicios y haciendo estupideces de las cuáles se arrepentirían al día siguiente. Él no recordaba haber pasado por un bochorno de esos nunca en su vida y aunque su vida no era taaan larga como para decir que podría haber tenido ya varios, muchos críos mas jóvenes que él ya estaban por demás bastante hundidos en porquerías que a él la verdad no le atraían.**

**Por ejemplo, a quienes tenían su posición le venía lo primero a la mente, el alcohol y las mujeres.**

**En lo referente al alcohol… bueno, Any no bebía o no sabía que lo hiciera. Él, muy de vez en cuando y normalmente, solo por probar y luego lo dejaba ya que sentía que en cierta forma le terminaba ocasionando que la mente le vagase y eso no era bueno cuando tenía que trabajar, sobre todo con herramientas en las que necesitaba un pulso muy fino; en lo referente a las mujeres… bueno, al menos él lo tenía claro.**

**Su hermano había tenido varias citas… y siempre terminaba con muchas mejores amigas. Pero no le importaba mucho y él estaba bastante feliz así. Él lo había intentado. En verdad que sí! Pero le resultaban por demás sosas, huecas y aburridas. De todas formas, ya se había decidido: nunca se iba a casar y JAMAS tendría una familia. Para qué verse obligado a atarse a alguien por el simple hecho de aparentar normalidad en una sociedad que no lo era en lo absoluto, para después entregarles todo el producto de su propio trabajo y esfuerzo?**

**Si su hermanito quería hacer eso con su 50% de PRISMA, tenía sus bendiciones pero en lo referente a él, era un claro y completo NO.**

**Y mucho mejor si no tentaba a la suerte con las damas que siempre había una dispuesta a tratar de jugársela con cualquiera con suficiente dinero para sacar.**

**Suspiró antes de alargar la mano y tomar la invitación de sobre la mesa y observarla.**

**Conocía bastante bien la reputación de aquel hombre y tenía un muy ligero temor acerca de lo que probablemente se iba a encontrar en cuanto se apareciese en aquellas festividades; bufó levemente molesto, antes de enderezarse y decidirse a moverse hacia la salida del laboratorio. Aunque la fiesta sería dentro de varias horas, le gustaba tomarse su tiempo para arreglarse como era debido, además de que para él… la batalla comenzaría a partir de ese momento.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Por su lado, aquella semana se llevaba las palmas en ser un obsceno fraude para el Stark que había llegado al punto de preguntarse sobre si no se encontraba exagerando acerca de lo que lo mataría aquel generador eléctrico en su pecho y en realidad terminaría tirado en uno de sus sillones mientras el estrés y Pepper o la Junta Directiva decidían que sería menos piadoso y masconveniente destrozarlo en partes y repartirlas por el universo.**

**En aquel momento se encontraba tirado de espaldas sobre una de las barras de la cocina, con ambas manos sobre los ojos mientras la mujer pelirroja recorría rápidamente y por millonésima vez en círculos a su lado la extensión de la barra, hablando en un flujo continuo de palabras tan veloces, que durante unos cuantos segundos pensó que tal vez le estaba dando algún tipo de acceso de migraña y que la voz de la mujer en realidad era el zumbido provocado por el dolor.**

**Pero obviamente estaba equivocado y aunque se trataba de una estupidez, no lo diría en voz alta**

**-..y entonces, tenemos un proceso jurídico para deslindar palabras y asegurar de que todo se trataba simplemente de un intercambio amistoso de frases sin sentido, como una competencia de ingenio para…**

**-Por favor Pepper- gimió el hombre finalmente con un tono de lo mas lastimero mientras dirigía una mirada que esperaba, fuese bastante expresiva y adolorida como para tocar el corazón de aquella mujer**

**Pero esta tan solo se detuvo en sus pasos que dejaron de hacer eco por toda la habitación y se giró para observarle con una frialdad que parecía extenderse y bajar la temperatura alrededor de ambos**

**-Cuántas veces tendremos que repetir todo esto del "regaño" y de las "palabras" de las cuales honestamente, no me interesan sobre todo cuando no me afectan realmente y que parece que todos ustedes tratan de achacarme a pesar de que se suponen que para eso les pago por atender esa clase de asuntos?... si quieren, nos ahorramos unos cuantos dólares y yo hago el trabajo de todos- frunció el ceño algo irritado mientras continuaba observando a la mujer que dejo salir un chasquido con la lengua**

**-El problema es que no te das cuenta de la situación en la que te encuentras Tony- dijo después de unos segundos de silencio la mujer- haces y deshaces a tu antojo sin medir las consecuencias que tienen al final de cuentas para la empresa gracias a la cuál por cierto, puedes vivir como vives… qué harías si algún día, STARK se va a la quiebra? Que harías si de repente te encontraras con que lo has perdido todo por un descuido y que ya no podrás recuperarlo?**

**-Me angustiaré en ese momento si es que llega a pasar- respondió cansinamente el de ojos oscuros- porqué tendría que preocuparme en estos momentos acerca de algo que ni siquiera ha ocurrido y que esta muy remotamente de hacerlo?**

**-Porque tal vez no esté taaaaan remotamente lejano como lo quieres imaginar- respondió usando las palabras del otro- esto no es un juego. Estás en estos momentos en una línea muy fina entre conservar todo lo que pretendes que es tu felicidad y el hecho de que el gobierno te lo arrebate todo… ni Rhodey ni yo podemos detenerlos para siempre…**

**-Si tan solo se esforzaran un poquito más…- gimió- y no pretendo que es mi felicidad, sabes perfectamente que estoy muy comprometido con STARK… no se supone que son MIS invenciones las que se venden y nos mantienen a flote?**

**-Si sigues así, muy pronto dejarán de ser tus invenciones- insistió Pepper- no todos van a aguantarte por tener dinero Tony, Justin Hammer no lo hace…**

**-Justin Hammer es un inepto que aunque yo desapareciera, no mejoraría a menos que me contratara a mi…- continuó hablando el de cabello castaño sin moverse de la barra**

**-…al igual que Federic Pierrot que está aprovechando tu salida del mercado de armas y está tratando de alcanzar a Prisma, ya que ambas empresas ocuparon el lugar de STARK, sobre todo por la baja de Hammer… y tomando en cuenta que es justamente a nuestros peores rivales a los que les acabas de regalar virtualmente que se te acuse de obrar de mala fe en un evento al que TU por cierto, los invitaste sin decirme nada y que puedan tratar de empujarte aún mas…**

**-Hablando de eso- interrumpió Tony enderezándose y apoyándose en un codo para verlo- ya lo tengo todo arreglado- dijo con sencillez a lo que la pelirroja parpadeó incrédula**

**-Ya lo tienes todo arreglado?- repitió levantando una ceja- acaso les has convencido de que retiren su queja en nuestra contra por el circo que provocaste en la Expo?**

**-No, en realidad no- dijo rápidamente el hombre a lo que la mujer soltó una ligera exclamación de desespero- pero pienso hacerlo… convenceré al niño ese… Howy o tal que retiren eso lo que sea que estén haciendo, nos tomaremos unos tragos y seremos muy amigos- sonrió grandemente antes de sentarse de mariposa mientras la mirada de la mujer se volvía levemente mas severa- no será difícil…**

**-Y como planea hacerlo señor Stark, tomando en cuenta que no ha logrado que lo reciban en sus instalaciones desde que trató de hackearlos y que les ha dejado en ridículo en medio de una Expo a la cuál les invitó personalmente?- sonrió falsamente Pepper mientras el otro cerraba un poco los ojos sin dejar de sonreir**

**-Le invité a mi fiesta de cumpleaños esta noche- respondió con sencillez a lo que la otra abrió grandemente los ojos**

**-Te has vuelto loco?- gimió ella**

**Le conocía de toda la vida y no por nada encontraba mas de una y medio millones de razones para temer el hecho de que hubiera hecho aquello. Para empezar… se trataba de un chico. Muy bien que no era un chiquillo pero tampoco era tan mayor como para poder pasar por una de las fiestas desenfrenadas a las que el Stark estaba acostumbrado a servir a sus invitados; siempre que se armaba una patrocinada por él, había desastre seguro o algo peor.**

**Y lo único que faltaba era una queja por inmoralidades cometidas en contra del joven CEO por un seguramente muy borracho Anthony Stark que seguramente trataría de convencerlo de pasar la noche con dos o tres mujeres al mismo tiempo.**

**Pepper**** Potts suspiró pesadamente antes de negar un par de veces con la cabeza**

**-Tony, esa es…**

**-Una gran idea…**

**-Una pésima idea- añadió la mujer- porqué no puedes hacer las cosas por una vez como deben ser?- pidió esta**

**Tony se le quedó observando durante algunos segundos como si meditara las palabras de esta mientras su expresión pasaba de ser la alegre y pendenciera de siempre, a una mas seria y algo derrotada**

**-Porque no pueden ser por una vez las cosas como a mí realmente me gustaría?- preguntó el hombre sin quitar la vista de la mujer que tomó aire como si estuviese a punto de decir algo, pero entonces, esta calló y volvió a negar con la cabeza antes de girarse y dirigirse a pasos sonoros hacia la puerta de salida**

**Una vez ante esta se detuvo finalmente y después de algunos segundos se volteó suavemente de lado con una expresión de tristeza algo cansina**

**-Porque normalmente cuando tú haces las cosas como te gustaría, no solo te metes tú en problemas sino a todos los que están a tu alrededor y pareces no notar lo mucho que nos preocupas y que todo lo que hacemos, es por tu propio bien- murmuró**

**Finalmente se giró antes de salir rápidamente por la puerta, dejando a un Stark con la mirada aún clavada por donde se había ido la CEO de su empresa antes de sacar de un bolsillo su aparatito medidor de toxicidad; este soltó un suave beep al momento de mostrar el resultado y en un arrebato de desespero, el hombre arrojó este con fuerza contra una pared antes de bajar las piernas de la barra y dejar escapar un gemido ahogado y desesperado, pasándose una mano por el cabello y apretándola.**

**Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba con suavidad, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar a pesar de que la presión de hacerlo se estaba haciendo infernalmente insoportable.**

**Finalmente lo consiguió como lo había estado haciendo hasta ese momento y tomó aire profundamente, tratando de mantener el control**

**Por su propio bien**

**Esas palabras hacia mucho tiempo que se encontraban carentes de significado para él. Era con lo que se justificaban quienes estaban a su alrededor para mover todo su entorno a como según ellos pensaban que ayudarían al Stark, siempre dentro de sus propios conceptos sobre lo que sería beneficioso para él, sin dejarle espacio realmente a su personalidad o a su gusto de aprovechar la libertad de tener con qué hacer las cosas que le gustaban; muy bien, tal vez algunos de ellos no lo hacían por el bien del Stark sino todo lo contrario pero siempre comenzaban con la misma frase "Es por tu propio bien"**

**Los de la Junta Directiva lo hacían, su padre lo había dicho, Obadiah, Pepper y hasta el mismo Rhodey.**

**Por su propio bien**

**Al único que en verdad se lo creía cuando se rebelaba (y de esto era un caso excepcionalmente extraño) era Jarvis… y eso que se trataba de una inteligencia artificial! Pero curiosamente, de entre todos los seres vivos el único que no contaba como uno era al que en verdad creía que le preocupaba, él, Tony Stark y no la compañía o el dinero o su posición. Se preocupaba auténticamente por la persona que era debajo de todo. O tal vez sería porque inconscientemente le había programado para fungir ese papel de ausencias que trataba de ocultar. No lo sabía. Pero fuese por su programación o porque esta se encontraba desafiándose a sí misma y a las ordenes programadas, lo agradecía de todas maneras.**

**Ni siquiera todas las mujeres con las que se había liado**

**Sería muy ingenuo pensar que si no tuviera el dinero o la fama que le aportaba su inteligencia, alguna de ellas siquiera lo vería. Creía recordar que en una ocasión le preguntó a una de las jóvenes con las que había compartido cama porqué se encontraba con él. Tal vez estaba muy borracho o sería que en verdad le había agradado tanto aquella joven como para pensar muy levemente en tal vez, invitarla a salir de nuevo…**

**Pero tan sonriente como cualquier otra, había dicho algo como que "eres Tony Stark". Tal vez era una respuesta vaga pero había entendido rápidamente.**

**Era Tony Stark. Dueño de Industrias Stark, rico y con la posibilidad de mantener cómodamente a cualquiera que eligiese.**

**Por supuesto. Mas allá de eso, no podía existir otro camino.**

**Lástima que nadie podía ver un poco mas allá. Ese algo más que le oprimía y trataba de mantener muy al fondo, como si se tratase de algo vergonzoso (y en cierta forma para él lo era) pero que al mismo tiempo, era como un grito de desespero y de ayuda. Quería que alguien lo notase, que escuchase sus gritos angustiados por encontrar un verdadero motivo para aferrarse a una vida que comenzaba a parecerle absurda y sin sentido, que pudiese tomarle con fuerza y no dejarle caer, que pudiese entender algo mas que solo su cinismo y altanería; pero al final de cuentas sabía que se trataba de un deseo infantil y sin sentido.**

**Estaba solo y el reloj transcurría muy cruelmente en su contra. Ya no le quedaba tiempo.**

**Y nadie quería escucharlo.**

**A menos que se tratase de asuntos de la empresa, él podía hundirse en el alcohol, accidentarse en un auto o morirse como lo hacía gracias al paladio y nadie movería ni un dedo…**

**O tal vez si lo harían, su muerte les traería demasiado papeleo molesto y una pelea legal por sus cosas que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de decidir a quién le dejaría que.**

**Volvió a apoyar el rostro entre sus manos mientras la oscuridad se le antojaba tranquilizante y placentera. Ojalá pudiese quedarse de aquella manera durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Sin pensar, sin sentir dolor, sin preocuparse de lo que vendría al día siguiente y después de ese día…**

**-Señor…- llamó con suavidad la voz de su mayordomo electrónico con un tono que parecía preocupado y algo receloso de molestarle**

**Tony sonrió, en verdad le encantaría saber como aquella voz sin cuerpo a veces podía ser mucho mejor amigo que un humano de carne y hueso y si en verdad era su programación o auténticamente aquella máquina había tomado personalidad. Esperaba que fuese la segunda.**

**-Porqué me molestas en mis momentos de meditación más profunda? Siempre se quejan de que necesito hacerlo y cuando lo hago, no dejan de interrumpirme- dijo antes de enderezarse y ver hacia una de las camaritas oscuras cercanas, como si pudiese ver al invisible compañero en esta- qué sucede ahora Jarvis?**

**-Su fiesta… en dentro de pocas horas y tiene que arreglarse mientras llega el servicio que acondicionará la casa- dijo suavemente la voz a lo que el otro dejó salir un gemido resignado- aún hay tiempo de cancelarla- sugirió Jarvis antes de que el hombre se bajase de un salto de la barra y se moviese rumbo a su habitación**

**-No es necesario, de todas formas ya me hacía falta una ducha- respondió el de ojos castaño oscuro olisqueando un poco su propia camisa antes de negar con la cabeza mientras sus pasos le dirigían a su habitación y de ahí, al enorme baño dentro de esta**

**Por un segundo había estado a punto de aceptar la sugerencia de su IA… pero entonces recordó a Pepper y la expresión férrea de negación que le había otorgado cuando él había insistido en detener su propia celebración y simplemente, desaparecer un tiempo en algún otro lado en su compañía; pero no… se había opuesto rotundamente a que lo hiciese para después de un par de días, increparle por armar un festejo cuando los problemas les agobiaban desde todos los puntos existentes**

**No entendía a las mujeres definitivamente**

**Que no le había llegado bastante claro el mensaje de que no se encontraba bien? Creía que había sido mas que evidente, él, Tony Stark, deseando cancelar una fiesta en la cuál era anfitrión y en la que recibiría continuos halagos, la compañía de bellas chicas y mucho alcohol… que no era un mensaje por demás directo de que algo no estaba bien? Claro que no, al menos, no para ella. Prefería pensar que se encontraba simplemente en un berrinche y que se le pasaría y que luego, volvería a darle motivos para enfadarse**

**Claro, porque todo en su vida se trataba de hacer enfadar a los demás**

**Para que luego le dijeran que era ÉL quien pensaba que todo giraba a su alrededor**

**Por supuesto.**

**Suspiró y se hundió en la tina con agua caliente, mientras pensaba internamente que morir ahogado en aquel momento le vendría bastante bien.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ya era bastante de noche cuando el auto de color negro se detuvo en la fila de todos los demás que ya se encontraban presentes.**

**Finalmente, había decidido llegar tarde para tratar de que nadie le notase y de ser posible, aguardar hasta que la mayoría se fuese para poder poner los puntos sobre las ies con el Stark in que hubiese mas testigos de los necesarios; aunque estaba seguro de que podría vencerle en esta ocasión, no quería arriesgarse a que una frase inesperada, fruto del brillo momentáneo del otro le causase de nuevo problemas como los que había obtenido en la Expo.**

**Ser precavido nunca estaba de más y su padre tendía a decírselos de niños… cuando se metía en problemas y sabía que le esperaba reprimenda por parte de su pareja. En esas ocasiones, reían por las consecuencias del problema a resolver pero en aquellos momentos, se estaba juzgando algo mas grave que solo ser mandado a dormir al sillón sin cenar.**

**Había llevado un pequeño presente de cumpleaños. Que odiara al Stark no significaba que sería maleducado en ese sentido, un cumpleaños era un cumpleaños, no importaba que tan mal se llevasen, además, el otro era quien le había invitado (con macabras intenciones por supuesto, pero al menos él podría alegar si algo ocurría, que había ido casi fumando la pipa de la paz y que el otro le había agredido… por supuesto, si es que ocurría)**

**Era un buen as bajo la manga.**

**No pudo evitar componer una sonrisa algo maligna y divertida mientras pensaba en mil y una situaciones en las que podría usar a bien el hecho de haber asistido a la fiesta**

**No lo había visto por el lado conveniente pero ahora que lo meditaba…**

**Las puertas le habían sido abiertas y el muchacho ingresó a aquella enorme casa… que como bien lo había imaginado, se había convertido en un antro por todo lo alto con la música a todo volumen, mujeres por demás voluptuosas y gente que seguramente había ingresado de colada, ingresando en todas las partes posibles de aquella morada como si se tratase vilmente de un hotel de paso; levantó una ceja y se alejó al momento de ver a un par de parejas en las sombras de una esquina… y por lo poco que había percibido, era bueno que el Stark no tuviese hijos**

**Ni siquiera estaba seguro de él tener la edad legal para ver ese tipo de cosas!**

**Muy bien, eso era mentira pero al menos estaba seguro de que algo muy bueno había sido no haber llevado a su inocente hermanito que seguramente hubiera sido lo primero en ser secuestrado en aquella turba de cuerpos.**

**Dejó escapar un suspiro y se remetió un poco más hasta toparse de frente con la mujer pelirroja del Stark, que parecía bastante nerviosa.**

**-Pensé que ya estaría acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones- dijo de pronto con suavidad y un tono amable, haciéndola pegar un respingo y que se girase para verle con sorpresa- lamento haberla asustado, no era mi intención- dijo sonriéndole suavemente antes de darle la mano**

**-Oh… vaya… no esperaba verlo aquí- dijo Pepper sonriendo levemente alterada antes de negar con la cabeza- digo… él…**

**-Él me invito- respondió el chico de cabello de puntas a lo que la otra asintió rápidamente**

**-Lo sé, lo sé… es solo que pensé…**

**-Que rechazaría la invitación- respondió el mas joven sin dejar de sonreírle con suavidad a lo que la otra se ruborizó de golpe**

**-N-no era eso…- dijo la mujer- es solo que…**

**-No se preocupe, no hay resentimientos y como dijo mi hermano, todos los puntos de vista son buenos sobre todo cuando nos ayudan a corregirnos en nuestros errores- dijo rápidamente Howard cerrando los ojos con gusto a lo que la pelirroja suspiró aliviada y asintió unas cuantas veces**

**-Agradezco que lo tome desde esa perspectiva- dijo Pepper sonriendo un poco mientras el chico se decidía a quedarse con ella un rato mas- acaba de llegar?**

**-De hecho, si…- respondió el de ojos castaños observando los alrededores- es… una reunión bastante animada…**

**-Bueno… así son las fiestas de Tony. Le gusta el bullicio- sonrió un poco divertida la mujer- espero que se encuentre cómodo y me disculpo de antemano por…**

**-Disculparse?**

**-Vaya, vaya, vaya… que tenemos aquí?... el jovencito grosero ha bajado desde sus alturas para honrarnos con su presencia…**

**-Por esto justamente- apuntó con un dedo Pepper por sobre su hombro mientras el Stark se le recargaba pesadamente- Tony, que habíamos hablado sobre…?**

**-Vamos, aún no he tomado tanto y no he hecho ningún desastre… todavía- dijo con la voz levemente cargada el Stark a lo que la mujer suspiró pesadamente mientras el mas joven le observaba con una expresión por demás neutra**

**-Iré a ver si Rhodey ha llegado ya- dijo con suavidad la pelirroja en un tono que evidenciaba su mal humor mientras el otro no quitaba sus ojos del de cabellos de punta- no gusta acompañarme?- le preguntó con tranquilidad a Howard que le devolvía la mirada al Stark**

**-Vamos Pepper…! Deja que se divierta!**

**-No es divertido verte así, no se de dónde sacas esa idea- dijo un poco cortante la mujer a pesar de que no había dejado de sonreir**

**Finalmente el mas joven levantó una mano y movió la cabeza**

**-Esta bien señorita Potts… puedo con él- dijo con suavidad componiendo una sonrisa sencilla y rápida, a lo que esta le observó preocupada**

**-Pero…**

**-Vamos Pepper… no te vayas- dijo el del generador en el pecho a lo que esta gruñó muy por lo bajo y le dirigió una última mirada al mas joven; este movio suavemente una mano, restándole importancia al asunto a lo que finalmente la pelirroja volvió a asentir y se retiró, dejando a ambos hombres a solas**

**Finalmente el Stark se giró de golpe para ver al otro antes de sonreir**

**-Y viniste… no puedo creerlo- dijo en un tono bajo a lo que el otro ladeó apenas la cabeza**

**-Estaba libre y usted dijo algo sobre desempatar, lo que para mi honor de hombre significa que me veo obligado a asistir, me guste o no- dijo imitando su sonrisa falsa y parpadeando un par de veces a lo que el otro dejó escapar una suave risa**

**-Bueno… aunque mas que desempate sería perder, porque vas a hacerlo- dijo el de ojos castaños oscuros mientras el mas joven se cruzaba de brazos, antes de sentir como el adulto le apoyaba uno de los propios en un hombro**

**-No he venido a discutir con usted en realidad- dijo el chico observándole de lado- y menos cuando está borracho, tal vez lo pensaría en algún otro momento cuando esté mas sobrio y no se me pueda acusar de aprovecharme de una persona indefensa…**

**Tony resopló**

**-Aún borracho mi habilidad para las palabras no disminuye, solo aumenta- aclaró tocándose la punta de la nariz con un dedo, aunque tuvo que hacerlo unas cuantas veces para lograrlo- y no soy una persona indefensa- añadió golpeándose con la misma dificultad el generador que brillaba junto al traje de metal- debes aprender a divertirte mi querido muchacho!**

**El mas joven dejó escapar un gruñido, el sujeto en si seguramente era pesado pero añadida aquella carcasa le estaba provocando un buen dolor en el hombro bajo su peso**

**-Por supuesto- gruñó- su idea de diversión es beber hasta ver triple y no poder sostenerse sobre sus propios pies?... por no mencionar el uso como recargador de sus invitados- dijo el chico mientras hacía un nuevo esfuerzo por no doblar las rodillas ante la presión del otro sobre su cuerpo**

**-No, mi idea de diversión es disfrutar del momento como si no hubiera un mañana- expresó el del traje de metal sonriendo un poco mas antes de abrazarle por los hombros- nunca sabes cuando pueda terminarse todo esto de golpe…**

**-Pues al paso que va, no va a estar muy lejos de no tener un mañana- respondió pesadamente el otro antes de percibir como el adulto le miraba directamente a los ojos, con un brillo algo apagado en los propios**

**-Probablemente no lo tenga- respondió sonriendo y con simpleza, como si no le importase**

**El mas joven tragó un poco. No esperaba esa respuesta y mucho menos con aquel tono. No era el que utilizaría cualquier borracho en una faroleada barata. Estaba hablando en serio. Muy en serio. Dejó salir una exhalación de aire mientras un escalofrío le recorría de golpe al percibir la forma en que el otro le observaba y repasar nuevamente sus palabras. Es que acaso estaba tratando de suicidarse con todo aquello?**

**-Usted…**

**-Vamos, vamos, deja de tomarte todo tan en serio o envejecerás antes de que tenga tiempo de disfrutar de nuestros pequeños debates públicos en los cuáles podemos evidenciar la diferencia entre niños y hombres..**

**-Está hablando incoherencias- murmuró el mas joven gruñendo por lo bajo**

**-No es incoherente. Es la realidad. Por eso quise darte una oportunidad al invitarte a venir, porqué seguramente fue muy difícil para ti darte cuenta de que el mundo al que te estás enfrentando no se va a tomar el tiempo de esperar a que madures y aprendas a recibir las criticas de alguien que podría ser aún más duro que yo- dijo el Stark con sonsonete y sin soltar al otro que se frotó la frente**

**-No tiene sentido lo que me dice, tomando en cuenta que primero estaba hablando sobre la "diversión" de emborracharse como una cuba para luego pasar a decir que si no lo hago, envejeceré y haré por demás visible la diferencia entre un ser maduro e inmaduro… cuando entre los dos, yo soy el único en este momento que está pensando con sus cinco sentidos!**

**-Ves lo que estoy diciendo?- apuntó el adulto sonriendo un poco mas y señalando el rostro del otro con un dedo- estás en continua tensión todo el rato, no te relajas, no aprendes a divertirte y cualquiera que diga algo que entre deje ver alguna falla propia, lo tomas como un ataque en lugar de cómo una oportunidad de aprendizaje… te hace falta sentido del humor- Tony sonrió mientras el mas joven continuaba temblando mientras sentía como su irritación crecía**

**Aquel sujeto en verdad estaba disfrutando de lo lindo tocándole la nariz. Y en verdad aunque había ido con una intención mucho más sana, el hecho de que ese mismo sujeto pudiese tener la capacidad de hilar ese tipo de ideas para construir frases que dentro de todos sus tintes sarcásticos y encima, con salpicaduras totalmente razonables mientras se encontraba borracho, le hacía doler dentro de su amor propio**

**Después de todo, también tenía orgullo y a nadie le gustaba resbalarse**

**Mucho menos con alguien que en esos momentos se tambaleaba y reia a pesar de no haber nada gracioso en aquella situación**

**Howard suspiró**

**-No me falta sentido del humor, me falta sensatez por el hecho de pensar que al igual que me habla de madurez usted se lo tomaría de la misma manera, como para al menos presentarse de una manera menos bochornosa para su propia persona- señaló el mas joven en un tono levemente ácido mientras entornaba los ojos- esta es la imagen que se supone me debo de llevar del mismo sujeto que habla acerca de enfrentarse al mundo con madurez? Alguien que descuida su propia imagen y al que no le importa apenas su propia existencia como para armar semejante festejo en medio de todos los problemas que le acarrea una empresa que no esta muy lejos de caer?**

**-La empresa- suspiró cansinamente el Stark- ya me tienen harto con la bendita empresa…- gruñó evidenciando un leve mal humor- porqué no la tomas de una buena vez y la destrozas? Ya que a todos les interesa ese maldito negocio por mi adelante, tienes mi bendición muchacho, comprala, envíala a la quiebra y haz lo que te de la gana con ella… después de que te invité pensando que tal vez tu podrías ser la solución justamente a mi pequeño problema existencial sobre el hecho de que no hubiera un mañana…- dijo en un tono levemente amargo**

**-Yo nunca dije…**

**-Después de todo… yo tampoco podía esperar menos de un chiquillo para el que la vida es apenas unos cuantos dólares mas en los bolsillos… aunque tal vez ya no sean tantos… el gobierno de Estados Unidos ya olvidó tu ultimo tropiezo? Hahaha**

**Howard dejó salir una exclamación desesperada. No tenía caso ni sentido continuar con aquello. Levantó ambas manos antes de dejar su presente en una de las tantas mesas y darle la espalda almas grande a tiempo que se retiraba a paso rápido de aquella casa cuyos sonidos eran cada vez mas estridentes**

**-No te olvides de llevarte el recuerdo antes de irte!- exclamó el adulto riendo aunque esta era levemente opaca**

**Stark**** de nuevo. No importa a donde voltease, su empresa parecía haberse convertido en una maldición donde era lo único que le importaba a todos. Solo esperaba que ese niño se diese cuenta a tiempo de que no todo giraba alrededor de esa clase de negocios antes de que fuera demasiado tarde; aún podía salvarse, aún tenía esperanzas de darse cuenta a tiempo antes de que ocurriese algo que le mostrase la cruda realidad… al tiempo que le arrebataba la vida de poco en poco.**

**Sin pensar se frotó el generador que estaba acabando con la suya con la punta de los dedos, antes de negar con la cabeza y sonreir**

**Era su cumpleaños. El último de todos. Debía de divertirse y dejar de pensar. De olvidar. De importarle lo que pensaran los demás, si les gustaba o no, si les causaría problemas o no. Después de todo, nunca más tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo.**

**Natalie tenía razón**

**Era su cumpleaños y si era el último de su vida, el tenía todo el derecho de decidir como y con quién lo pasaba, sin importarle nada más.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Había pasado lo que se sentía como media hora.**

**Howard se encontraba sentado en una de las bardas bajas que rodeaban el césped alrededor de la mansión del Stark, con el rostro entre las manos mientras tomaba aire y trataba de pensar con claridad.**

**Tenía que hacer algo con respecto a sus problemas de paciencia, eso lo tenía por demás claro. Pero definitivamente había algo que no entendía ahí. Porqué? Desde niño sus padres le habían enseñado que toda acción conllevaba a una reacción y sus sucesivas consecuencias, nunca había algo que se moviera de cierta manera "tan solo porque si". A veces parecía que el motivo o el razonamiento impulsor no existían, pero en realidad se trataba tan solo de ir un poco más allá, más profundo si es que en verdad se estaba interesado en descubrir la verdad.**

**Porque a veces lo que parecía ser verdad no lo era y esta se encontraba oculta en los estratos más profundos de un algo o un alguien. En especial lo último.**

**Y a veces la ilógica de todo, era lo que en realidad le daba sentido a todo lo que ocurría en el alrededor de un momento, pero las personas se ocupaban de hacer enredoso y confuso algo que por lo demás, era de lo mas simple si se veía tal cuál como lo era.**

**Pura y sencilla lógica, decía su padre.**

**Muy bien… era momento de verlo. O al menos tratar de hacerlo y eso, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para hacer a un lado todas las ideas y pensamientos pre concebidos por la vida que él mismo tenía, las personas en ella y las que recién acababa de conocer; hora de hojear el contenido del libro y no simplemente arrojarlo a un lado tan solo porque la portada se le hacía por demás desagradable y desconcertante.**

**Tal vez no estaba viendo lo que debería de ver.**

**Había que empezar…**

**Stark**** según lo que él había conocido, lo que veía por fuera y lo que leía. Muy bien, por supuesto como CEO sabía que mas del 80% de las publicaciones en cualquier revista, desde las amarillistas hasta las mas serias normalmente mentían como si fuese algo inofensivo e inocuo, como si de tanto repetirlo se fuese a transformar en la realidad absoluta; por lo tanto, podía desechar mucho de lo que le había llegado por aquellos medios.**

**Aunque el adulto desgraciadamente se comportaba de acuerdo a lo que decían estas publicaciones, lo que no le daba mucha ayuda al momento de querer creer que no era como lo pintaban**

**Ahora bien, haciendo a un lado todo lo que sabía por medio de terceros… qué mas había conocido?**

**Tenía una labia impresionante, pero para tenerla o necesitaba de haber conocido de alguien que pudiese presumir de la misma agilidad (cosa que él había aprendido de su padre a lo largo de los años, ya que al mismo tiempo había tenido que defenderse verbalmente del mismo y que a final de cuentas le había ayudado a sacar adelante a su propia empresa); bueno, en ese sentido no conocía a nadie mas con la misma capacidad, por lo que significaba que él había tenido que aprenderlo por sobre la marcha**

**En consecuencia, había tenido que adquirir aquello estando bajo los ataques continuos de los mayores. Cuantos años había tenido al convertirse en CEO? 21 según recordaba. Mucho mas grande que él pero no por ello significaba que el camino no hubiese sido duro. Él y Any habían comenzado literalmente niños en aquel medio, teniendo como ejemplo (aunque no lo supiera) a su progenitor y muchos tropiezos pudieron sortearlos gracias a ello. Y además, ellos eran dos.**

**El Stark iba por su propia cuenta.**

**Muy bien, comenzaba a encontrarle sentido aunque fuera muy lentamente. Todas sus respuestas rápidas y agiles que les dejaban fuera de la competencia y en su caso, le hacían tener dificultades para sortearlas se debían a que le consideraba un peligro y una posible amenaza de ataque verbal por lo que tenía que estar a la defensiva; se cubría con sentido del humor y alguna que otra palabra que le restaba algo de seriedad a sus frases, pero siempre iba directo al punto.**

**No le veía tan chiquillo como lo hacía aparentar, en realidad, se estaba defendiendo de él como si se tratase de un adulto mas de su edad, dispuesto a atacarle y a tirarle al suelo como todos a su alrededor.**

**Un sistema de defensa impresionante.**

**A lo siguiente, le había invitado bajo su propio techo y a pesar de su estado evidentemente alcohólico, entre aquellas muestras de imponer distancia y afirmar posiciones y rangos (como lo haría cualquier empresario que ve allanado y agredido su medio de sustento) había lanzado unas cuantas advertencias que en inicio habían sido desoídas por el mas joven pero ahora que volvía a analizar todo, se daba cuenta de que iban un poco mas allá de la relación rival-rival.**

**Muy a su manera el Stark estaba preocupado por ambos chicos y se lo hacía saber, repitiéndole y advirtiéndole que se anduviese con cuidado ya que el resto de los empresarios a su alrededor no se iban a ver con tiento al momento de tratar de hundirlos.**

**Incluso aquel espectáculo en la Expo Stark… de haber querido, el de ojos castaños hubiese podido hacer un verdadero daño mas sin embargo, les dejó con un problema que si bien era grande, no era imposible de solventar, creándoles una experiencia y abriéndoles un poco mas a la revisión de sus errores que podrían costarles mas que solamente unos cuantos miles de dólares si algo grave se sucedía.**

**Muy a desgana y en contra de todo su orgullo, le debía las gracias.**

**Finalmente… había algo en toda aquella charla que por más que ordenaba, le causaba un leve desasosiego y un sentimiento desesperado y angustiado que no entendía ni descubría la razón; le daba vueltas a la cabeza, sumándole la única ocasión en que se habían visto antes de aquello y solo se sentía peor pero sin encontrar un porqué. Qué era lo que le preocupaba, qué era lo que lehacia sentirse como el sujeto mas miserable del mundo, uno que se merecía lo peor y que no era capaz de preocuparse por alguien mas?**

**No era verdad, él lo sabía o eso creía**

**Entonces porqué sentía todo lo contrario?**

**Se puso de pie, dispuesto a regresar a la fiesta, encontrar al Stark y averiguarlo de una manera u otra.**

**Pero apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando algo parecido a una marejada de cuerpos y gritos se hizo presente, arrastrándole hacia un lado y casi pisándole al sentir como su equilibrio fallaba y daba contra la acera; dejó escapar un grito al sentir un pisotón en uno de sus brazos para finalmente, hacer fuerza y enderezarse, alejándose de todos ellos de la única manera que vio posible: ingresando nuevamente al hogar del adulto y ocultándose hasta que todo hubiese pasado**

**Comenzó a toser, una vez dentro de este al percibir el humo y el polvo asentándose a su alrededor, antes de que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a los chispazos eléctricos y a las luces que dejaban ver un escenario de destrucción mas digno de una batalla campal que de una fiesta de cumpleaños; si a su padre se le hubiese ocurrido dejar su casa de aquella manera ahora que tenía familia, seguramente su padre hubiera utilizado su piel para limpiar las paredes.**

**Rio sin poder evitarlo y muy por lo bajo mientras se movía por entre los trozos de pared y demás escombros hasta que percibió varios cuerpos moviéndose en las sombras; se ocultó lo mejor que pudo, reconociendo a varios de ellos y frunciendo los ojos, mientras percibía la voz tenue de dos de ellos**

**-Entonces… ambos se han ido**

**-Si, el señor Stark se ha pasado de copas nuevamente- suspiró uno de aquellos sujetos trajeados, negando con la cabeza- el agente Coulson ha tenido que ir a informar al jefe sobre esto, porque su estado de salud no está como para hacer este tipo de desastres…**

**-Ni que lo digas… que pretende ese sujeto, adelantar su muerte?- rió el segundo imitando el movimiento de cabeza del otro- con lo fácil que sería para nosotros simplemente tomarlo e ingresarlo en una de nuestras instalaciones hasta que se mejorara o muriera…**

**-Pero el jefe dice que tiene una mejor idea… espero que sea verdad porque a este paso, si en verdad termina la vida de Stark nos veremos sin muchos de sus trabajos que en este momento, nos vienen de mucha ayuda…**

**Howard frunció el ceño algo molesto antes de bufar con la espalda totalmente pegada a la pared donde se mantenía oculto por la oscuridad. Malditos aprovechados. Y mientras iba repitiendo las palabras de aquellos sujetos, unas cuantas resonaron en su cabeza, haciéndole sentir como el frío se apoderaba de sus nervios al tiempo que su corazón palpitaba desbocado y la sensación de ser el estúpido mas grande de la tierra parecía escribirse en su frente.**

**Sus ojos se abrieron con alarma y la boca se le secó, descubriendo al fin con horror, la lógica ilógica detrás del comportamiento del adulto y el verdadero significado de todo en general**

**Decía un sujeto ficticio al cuál admiraba "cuando se elimina toda la lógica de un problema, entonces lo ilógico por mas imposible que sea, se trata de la verdad"**

**"Ya que a todos les interesa ese maldito negocio…"**

**"No esta muy lejos de no tener un mañana"**

**"Probablemente no lo tenga"**

**"Te invité pensando que tal vez tu podrías ser la solución justamente a mi pequeño problema existencial acerca de que no habría un mañana…"**

**Por todos los cielos.**

**Se dejó caer sentado en el suelo mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello con desesperación. Le estaba pidiendo ayuda.**

**Y él, al igual que todos los demás, le había ignorado por completo**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	5. Libertad

**A LITTLE CHANGE**

**CAP 5**

**"Libertad"**

**No podía detenerse.**

**A pesar de que en cierta forma le habían ayudado, extendiendo un poco mas la esperanza de continuar con vida por algún tiempo más, honestamente hubiera preferido que no lo hiciesen; en especial porque le estaban obligando a escarbar en el pasado, un pasado que la verdad no le interesaba ni siquiera un poco y del cuál prefería alejare lo más posible, para que las antiguas heridas prosiguiesen olvidadas y sin lastimar.**

**Pero por supuesto, eso era pedir demasiado.**

**Nick Fury no le dejaría tener una muerte tranquila mientras pudiese evitarlo**

**Por supuesto. Después de todo, necesitaban a STARK, necesitaban sus invenciones y aparatos, necesitaban sus dispositivos para capturar a cualquier criatura que para ellos fuese considerada de riesgo. No les importaba si a él le parecía o no, si sentía que usaban sus invenciones incluso como armas cuando él deseaba alejarse de cualquier uso bélico en estos a menos que fuese por proteger a alguien (y a alguien de verdad, no la eterna excusa del "bien de la humanidad" que solo servía para justificar matanzas a diestra y siniestra).**

**Uno tras otro, los vasos de alcohol fueron pasando por su sistema al tiempo que trataba de encontrar esa "ayuda" que según el director de SHIELD debía de encontrarse oculta entre los antiguos papeles de su padre, que según el hombre del parche, le había amado profundamente aunque el de ojos oscuros nunca lo hubiera percibido así.**

**Era bastante fastidioso tratar de hacer que alguien comprendiese lo que arrastraba consigo cuando la opinión pública tenía una idea muy diferente de lo que había sido en realidad el hombre que le había dado la vida y que al mismo tiempo, se había encargado de marcarla de forma no precisamente muy positiva.**

**Y ahora dependía de este, de desentrañar sus misterios, sus claves y respuestas para encontrar la manera de mantenerse en aquel mundo.**

**Suspiró profundo mientras mantenía la espalda apoyada en aquella cómoda y ancha silla y volvía a servirse un vaso nuevo de bebida.**

**Le dolían los ojos nuevamente. Y volvía a estar algo borracho, eso podía saberlo con claridad. Pero ya no le importaba. Durante un ínfimo momento, cuando había encontrado aquella cinta de video, cuando había escuchado sus palabras, por un solo segundo había creído que en verdad le importaba, que estaba equivocado y que su padre realmente le amaba; pero entonces… entonces las memorias de todos esos años, de la forma de tratarle… de su poco contacto…**

**Todo se apretujaba velozmente como si fuese parte de un torbellino, al tiempo que la presión interna de su pecho volvía a ser tan insoportable como apenas hacia un par de días.**

**Pero era peor.**

**Como agradecía estar a solas en aquellos momentos, para que nadie pudiese ver lo miserable que se sentía, lo frustrado, abandonado y solo que se sabía y lo mucho que se odiaba a si mismo por envidiar con todas las fuerzas que poseía a esas personas de vidas simples y sencillas que tal vez no poseían todos sus lujos pero sin embargo llevaban consigo algo valioso y mas poderoso que cualquier otra cosa, algo que el Stark anhelaba desesperadamente pero justamente por tratarse de él, no podía siquiera soñar en poseer**

**Una familia o el amor auténtico de alguien por su persona**

**Dejó escapar una risa por demás alta, antes de que esta se perdiese entre los ecos de los muros que le rodeaban en su laboratorio, haciéndole sentir miserable.**

**Se aborrecía completamente y no encontraba una manera auténtica de dejar salir todas aquellas emociones.**

**Jarvis**** había sido apagado, sus comunicaciones estaban totalmente fuera de servicio, ni siquiera podía darse el gusto de ir a su habitación o a la cocina, sabiendo que toda su casa estaba expuesta e invadida por esos sujetos que no le permitían ni siquiera respirar.**

**La única fuente eléctrica que tenía en aquellos momentos provenía de un generador secundario en aquel sótano, que permitía el funcionamiento de su puerta automática, que ni siquiera le servía de protección ya que todos aquellos agentes se habían hecho de sus propias claves de seguridad. En algunas horas regresaría toda la energía a su casa, incluyendo Jarvis ya que Fury le quería trabajando en el nuevo elemento para su corazón…**

**Pero…**

**Tal vez ni siquiera tenía ganas de eso.**

**Un sonido de algo deslizándose llamó su atención y el reflejo de una persona entrando se percibió en una pantalla cercana apagada. El video donde aparecía Howard Stark continuaba repitiéndose ya que el adulto había colocado el rollo de tal manera que pudiera continuar girando hasta que quisiese apagarlo; tal vez era masoquismo, el estar escuchando la voz de aquel hombre sin que tuviera un verdadero significado para su persona.**

**-Sabes cuál es la peor mentira de todas?- dijo finalmente mientras movía con suavidad el vaso de alcohol en su mano- esa que tu deseas con todas tus fuerzas que sea verdad, al grado de preguntarte si sería demasiado que te obligues a aceptarla como una realidad fehaciente a pesar de que sabes que nunca olvidarás que es una mera falacia y que no importa que tan bonita luzca, no dejará de ser un reflejo de algo que nunca existió**

**Gruñó levemente ahogado antes de levantar el vaso y hacer amago de beberlo pero una mano suave y firme le tomó por la muñeca, impidiendo aquel simple acto; el Stark dejó escapar un gemido lastimero mientras el cristal era retirado y colocado a un lado, antes de que la figura del recién llegado se recargase en el respaldo a un lado de su rostro y le observara con suavidad**

**-Es irónico que compartas nombre con ese sujeto, precisamente- dijo con un tono algo afectado Tony mientras se apoyaba un poco mas hacia atrás, enfocando con dificultades los ojos oscuros del otro que parecía haber notado las lagrimas sin nacer en los propios- no te preocupes, no llegan a salir, solo hacen un fino acto de presencia cuando estoy a solas y eso es todo- explicó antes de suspirar profundo**

**-En verdad es irónico- respondió con suavidad Howard, antes de levantar una mano y colocarla con delicadeza sobre la parte posterior de la cabeza del otro- hasta en mi familia, llevar mi nombre no es precisamente sinónimo de algo bueno por lo que me sorprendí de descubrirlo y pensar que tal vez era que alguien me odiaba, pero era todo lo contrario- sonrió con diversión antes de apartar la mirada para observar aquel video y escuchar las palabras de aquel hombre, que se dirigía al adulto sentado- es él?**

**Anthony Stark asintió una vez, moviendo su mirada a la pantalla siguiendo la del otro**

**-Son solo palabras vacías- dijo con un tono leve de rencor mientras entornaba los ojos- podrá decir que yo soy lo más importante… pero…**

**-No es el hecho de dejar esto para la posteridad cuando en realidad, sabiendo lo mucho que le necesitabas podía haber utilizado su tiempo en asegurarte con hechos y muestras de cariño, que en verdad te amaba mientras estuvo con vida… así como tu tratabas de hacer- dijo en voz baja el de cabello en puntas a lo que el otro cerró los ojos y sonrió de nuevo**

**-Es una tontería… pero me hubiera gustado… poder creer en ellas… casi lo hice- dijo tratando de sonar animado aunque fracasaba estrepitosamente por el timbre de amargura que se dejaba entrever- podrías devolverme mi bebida? En verdad la necesito…- pidió**

**-Creo que ya has tenido bastante de eso- dijo con calma el mas joven sonriéndole con suavidad mientras volvía a verle**

**El Stark refunfuñó algo mientras levantaba las piernas y terminaba abrazandose las rodillas, con los pies sobre el asiento provocando la suave risa del otro**

**-Cómo pudiste entrar?- preguntó Tony ladeando un poco la cabeza para verle de nuevo directamente a los ojos, cosa que el otro no rehuyo sino que suavizando el gesto, movió suavemente sus dedos entre el cabello del otro como pensando en lo que le preguntaba**

**-Yo uso un sistema similar para mis propios laboratorios en Prisma- dijo lentamente con expresión pensativa- mi hermano Any acostumbra a adivinar siempre mis contraseñas, así que utilice su método para adivinar la tuya- explicó con sencillez a lo que el otro levantó una ceja**

**-En verdad?**

**-No- respondió con una risa el otro- en realidad tuve que hackearte, pero sonaba bien en mi mente cuando lo pensé- se encogió de hombros mientras el Stark hacía un leve puchero**

**-Eso no es justo, yo no he podido hackearte, como tú si lo lograste?**

**-Mi pequeño secreto- dijo guiñándole un ojo de forma juguetona- si quieres puedes intentarlo con mi propio sistema de seguridad en mis laboratorios… puedo llevarte**

**-En verdad?- preguntó de pronto el otro con interés**

**-Por supuesto. Cuando tú gustes- afirmó el mas joven cerrando los ojos un segundo mientras le regalaba una expresión algo feliz**

**El adulto asintió un par de veces, antes de abrazarse un poco mas las piernas y apoyar la barbilla en sus rodillas pensativo. Sin querer y sin entender muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, iba a poder tener acceso a los laboratorios de la empresa rival de STARK; de pronto tenía muy buena suerte y sumándole mas puntos a lo curioso del momento, el chico se estaba comportando amable con él a pesar de que seguramente había atestiguado el desastre que había provocado en su fiesta**

**Esa fiesta**

**Se pasó una mano por el rostro antes de dejar salir un gemido ahogado**

**Probablemente sentía lástima por él. No lo culparía, se trataba de un hombre adulto, maduro, supuestamente con todo a su favor… y se había comportado como un chiquillo al que le han arrebatado un dulce o al que han castigado cuando hizo algo malo. Comenzó a temblar con fuerza, al darse cuenta de que incluso cerca de la muerte, continuaba sintiéndose tan miserable como en un inicio y hacer su voluntad en su cumpleaños no había mas que hecho sentirse aún peor.**

**Estaba mareado y la cabeza le quemaba como si la hubiese tenido muy cerca de una estufa.**

**Su respiración lentamente comenzó a volverse errática conforme todo comenzaba a presionar nuevamente, haciendo fuerza con todo el cúmulo entre las emociones que se apelmazaban las unas a las otras, el miedo, la soledad, la miseria, el dolor… se sentía terriblemente patético y lo peor de todo era que no estaba solo, convirtiendo aquello en una espantosa exhibición de cómo se iba resquebrajando y destrozando de poco en poco**

**Era casi como sangrar sin que la herida pudiese verse, ver la marejada que se le viene encima sabiendo que no importa como corra o trate de huir, de todas formas será alcanzado y envuelto por las tinieblas conforme su vida se va apagando despacio, asfixiante y dolorosamente…**

**Negó varias veces con la cabeza mientras sentía aún la mano del otro sobre esta**

**-Howard…- dijo con un hilo de voz- necesito ayuda…- dijo sin saber exactamente por qué le decía aquello**

**Era un desconocido. Era un niño desde su punto de vista y no había manera de que pudiese entenderlo. Pero incluso ninguna de las personas que se encontraban cerca suyo podía hacer nada y tampoco le entenderían, seguramente atosigándole como siempre las irresponsabilidades en las que se había visto envuelto, sumado al hecho de que al final, todo ello era provocado por sus inmadureces y descuidos.**

**Dejó escapar una exhalación, como si le faltase el aire mientras su cuerpo iba tomando control automático de todo sin permitirle a la mente consciente detenerse. Tal vez era el alcohol. O tal vez era que ya no podía más y no le importaba ya quien era el mayor entre los dos; se sentía desesperado y necesitaba urgentemente de alguien, quien fuera, tan solo para estar ahí mientras se desmoronaba como una pendiente de rocas en un alud.**

**El chico suspiró de pronto componiendo una expresión de profunda tristeza y remordimiento, como si algo le estuviese doliendo. Tony cerró los ojos esperando escucharle retirarse, avergonzado de ver al otro en tan patético estado; pero contrario a eso, el chico se movió alrededor de la silla para después, empujarle suavemente de forma que logró sentarse de alguna manera en la silla, haciendo que el otro colocase las piernas y los pies encima de las de él, antes de pasarle un brazo por los hombros y tomarle un brazo con la mano libre**

**-No puedo…- respondió el mas joven entrecerrando los ojos y con un tono muy débil de voz**

**No era que no quisiera. Después de ver el estado en el que se encontraba el otro y de haber comprendido lo que estaba ocurriendo, hubiera dado lo que fuese por verle bien… pero…**

**Había algo que se lo impedía. Y ese algo tenía mas que ver con esas estúpidas teorías de lo que probablemente ocurriría si afectaba de cierta manera los eventos de lo que debería de acontecer; y no quería arriesgarse a comprometer la vida de aquel hombre dando un paso en falso, uno que acabase con este de una manera tal vez mas cruel de la supuesta. Negó con la cabeza algunas veces, sintiendo como su corazón se encogía al percibir el temblor en el cuerpo del otro**

**-Entiendo… esta bien, es natural que no quieras pero…- dijo el adulto con la voz comenzando a presentar fallas debido a la emoción que le hacía entrecortarse- te lo suplico… no me queda mucho tiempo…**

**-No es que no quiera…- insistió el mas joven sintiendo como su propia voz se volvía débil- si hago algo… si modifico algo en tu destino…- normalmente se suponía que tampoco dijera nada sobre aquello, pero el Stark se encontraba tomado y probablemente no recordaría nada al día siguiente, por lo que no importaba si se arriesgaba en ese sentido- se supone que debas averiguarlo por tu propia cuenta y si llego a intervenir…**

**-Solo no quiero morir!- exclamó de pronto el adulto, viéndole a los ojos con angustia mientras sus temblores se hacían mas evidentes y una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla- estoy harto de que todos decidan por mi que es lo que debo o no debo hacer, que líneas no debo de cruzar y cuales son convenientemente las apropiadas para hacerlo, que si quiero hacer algo primero tenga que conseguir el permiso de cualquiera a mi alrededor y de los que quiero creer que son mis "amigos" porque si tomo una decisión por mi cuenta y sale mal, es porque cometí el error de hacerlo…- sus estremecimientos comenzaron a agitar suavemente al otro mientras agachaba la cabeza- mi destino no esta grabado en roca… o eso quiero creer- dijo muy apenas mientras tragaba pesado- yo… no debería… estarle pidiendo a un niño este tipo de cosas… pero yo ya no puedo más. No sé que hacer, mi cabeza no da para mas y como me fuerce a hacerlo me voy a volver loco…**

**-Tony…**

**-No me importa si en algo cambia lo que se supone que deba de ser… ni sé por qué crees saber tú lo que debería de pasar conmigo… pero… yo decido esto. Yo… yo quiero que alguien me ayude… solo… no quiero pasar por esto solo… estoy solo, siempre he estado solo y no se porqué estoy haciendo esto, sé que mañana voy a odiarme y me voy a arrepentir del aspecto que debo estarte dando, pero en este momento no me interesa y la verdad… solo…- cerró los ojos con fuerza- solo déjame solo- sollozó**

**Howard lo observó apenas un par de segundos, antes de darse cuenta de qué era lo que tenía que hacer.**

**Todo el mundo hablaba sobre la línea que a fuerza debía de seguir una vida. Una línea del destino que era invariable para todos y que de una manera u otra arrastraba a todos los seres vivos al final al que ya estaban programados; y aun con cualquier variación, ese destino se iba a cumplir de una u otra manera, sin importar lo mucho que se luchase contra estas. Pero sabía que era una enorme mentira.**

**Lo sabía en realidad? Claro que sí! El era la prueba viviente de ello. La prueba de que no existía esa roca del destino y que el hilo que le pertenecía, se podía deshilachar en muchas otras líneas, así como cualquier árbol que extiende sus ramas y cuyas terminaciones son muy diferentes las unas de las otras; el había crecido con personas que habían luchado de manera admirable en contra de las crueldades y las vicisitudes de sus propios destinos pre marcados, manteniendo una existencia feliz cuando se les había condenado a morir o a pasar el resto de sus vidas de forma miserable.**

**Y de todas maneras… no había ya cambiado con mucho aquel tiempo con su sola presencia desde el momento en que ambos hermanos habían puesto un pie en este? Finalmente sonrió**

**-Al diablo con todo- susurró antes de abrazar con fuerza el cuerpo del otro hombre contra su pecho, sintiéndole tensarse al momento de percibir aquel contacto tan cercano entre ambos… pero lejos de retirarse o hacer un movimiento para alejarle, se había aferrado a sus ropas, soltándose finalmente de todo lo que se había acumulado, vaciándose como si de una presa rota se tratase, comenzando a llorar con fuerza mientras temblaba y gemía entre los brazos del otro**

**Era una imagen por demás extraña, tomando en cuenta de quién se trataba y de la edad del mas grande pero el joven no hizo ningún sonido o movimiento para detenerle de aquello; simplemente continuaba abrazándole y dejándole soltarse, percibiendo la humedad de su rostro contra su camisa y sabiendo de antemano que aquello era simplemente la consecuencia de probablemente años de soportar todo en silencio, con aquella sarcástica sonrisa, con todos sus comentarios afilados y su petulancia que hartaba a la mayoría.**

**En algún momento tenía que desbordarse y agradecía en cierta manera, el haberse quedado y aguardado hasta que el otro estuvo a solas para abordarlo. Solamente había querido disculparse por lo ocurrido anteriormente y ver si podían empezar desde cero pero… al parecer, el adulto se le había adelantado; muy suavemente, comenzó a mecerle contra sí al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y le dejaba hacer en silencio, sabiendo que no era momento para hablar y que cualquier comentario vendría de mas.**

**No necesitaba palabras de consuelo o apoyo. En ese momento, solo necesitaba alguien a quien aferrarse y que no le fuese a juzgar por lo que estaba viendo y que no corriese con el chisme con la primer revista amarillista que le ofreciese un buen precio por aquello. Ambos eran empresarios y los dos, muy inteligentes por lo que suponía que en cierta manera aquello había servido para que el otro, aparte del efecto del alcohol se sintiese mas en confianza para abrirse de alguna manera u otra.**

**Pero… pronto tal vez averiguaría que se parecían un poco mas de lo que el otro Stark sospechaba.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**No sabía que horas de la madrugada eran ni como se las había arreglado en realidad para llevar al mas grande sin que los pocos hombres de SHIELD presentes les notasen.**

**Agradecía la diferencia de tamaños y por única ocasión, el hecho de sus genes trastocados que le permitieron llevar al otro en brazos sin tomar aire (para lo cuál era un alivio que el otro estuviese dormido ya que no quería tener que explicar como se había quejado de su peso con el traje mas ahora le cargaba como si fuese un simple peso pluma); muy despacio, finalmente ingresó en la habitación del otro hombre y sin encender la luz, le bajó con cuidado hasta la cama, antes de taparle un poco**

**Suspiró pesadamente mientras se inclinaba para verle el rostro y se permitía tontamente la yema de los dedos por la frente, apartándole algo del cabello que caía sobre esta; sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza, era tan curioso como aquel hombre podía verse tan diferente de cuando se encontraba despierto…**

**Acto seguido, se atrapó el pensamiento al vuelo y se enderezó, ruborizándose y negando con la cabeza**

**Aquello era aberrante si tenía que pensarlo de alguna manera.**

**Se rascó la mejilla unos segundos. Si su familia se enterara!... no, si su madre lo supiera! Seguramente pegaría el grito en el cielo y su padre… bueno, él seguramente todo lo contrario de apenarse haría un par de comentarios cínicos acerca de que no lo culpaba y que le deseaba la mejor de las suertes, claro, sonriendo como imbécil y levantando un pulgar antes de ser agitado por su madre que le exclamaría casi con lagrimas en los ojos que como podía apoyar algo asi…**

**Y muchos etcéteras que si continuaba pensando le provocarían migraña**

**Resopló con suavidad**

**-Howard…**

**El chico pegó un respingo. Tony le observaba aún acostado en la cama pero tenía los ojos abiertos y una expresión muy serena mientras le observaba; el otro parpadeó un par de veces, desde qué momento había despertado y cuanto tiempo tenía viéndole?**

**Se acercó despacio de nuevo al borde de la cama y se puso de cuclillas, observándole**

**-Qué sucede Tony?- preguntó en un tono suave mientras le sonreía**

**Este parpadeó lentamente un par de veces, al parecer demasiado agotado como para permanecer tan despierto como lo intentaba, pero lo suficientemente consciente como para saber que el otro se encontraba ahí; pudo ver al adulto removerse apenas, como si el pensamiento de lo que estaba a punto de decir fuese una decisión por demás difícil pero al final pareció tomar fuerza de ello, ya que separó nuevamente los labios**

**-Podrías quedarte conmigo?- preguntó muy apenas**

**-Hasta que te duermas?- preguntó en un tono ligero y bromista el mas joven, recibiendo como respuesta un extraordinario y diminuto brillo de diversión en los ojos vacíos y oscuros del otro**

**-Porqué no?... acostumbro a dormir acompañado… pero por esta vez… me gustaría dormir sabiendo que alguien a quien le importo se quedó conmigo- susurró entrecerrando los ojos por el cansancio**

**Howard le observó durante algunos segundos con sorpresa. Sabía que probablemente el Stark se cortaría la lengua al día siguiente y le diría que estar borracho no contaba como estar en sus cinco sentidos y que no sabía lo que decía, pero él sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras en ese momento y que le nacían desde el interior; no iba a cuestionarle aquella petición, simplemente no podía y para ser honesto, hasta él se sentiría mas tranquilo si le vigilaba durante la noche**

**Devolviéndole una expresión dulce, se sentó en el borde de la cama y volvió a pasar su mano por entre el cabello del otro hombre, que volvió a parpadear, sin estar seguro de cómo reaccionar a ese tipo de cercanía pero mas sin embargo, sin quejarse de su toque**

**-No me iré de aquí- aseguró el de ojos castaños asintiendo con la cabeza una vez, mientras veía como todas las emociones acumuladas del otro volvían a hacer presencia, llevándole a quedarse dormido nuevamente pero un poco mas tranquilo- estaré aquí hasta que despiertes- susurró**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	6. Hasta hoy

**A LITTLE CHANGE**

**CAP 6**

**"Hasta hoy"**

**-Entonces… cuál es tu historia?**

**-Mi historia?**

**-Por supuesto, yo me abri de todo corazón o con lo que parece serlo, me viste en una situación como nunca dejo que nadie me vea… estamos en confianza!**

**-No entiendo a que te refieres con lo de "mi historia"**

**-Tu y tu padre. Qué es lo que te hizo a ti?**

**-…**

**El sótano del billonario se encontraba iluminado por la luz del día y mostraba una imagen muy diferente a la de la noche anterior. Curiosamente, las cosas estaban bastante tranquilas para este y no se notaba alterado o siquiera nervioso por lo acontecido horas atrás; había despertado con una enorme resaca que rápidamente había pasado gracias a una píldora entregada por su compañero de alcoba, que le acercó un vaso con agua con la cuál pasó aquella cosa rápidamente por su garganta.**

**Ni siquiera había preguntado de que se trataba, solo sabía que se había mejorado del dolor de cabeza bastante rápido y ni siquiera había necesitado vaciar el estómago.**

**Había tardado unos pocos minutos en entender que hacía el muchacho a su lado de cuclillas, observándole con una expresión entre preocupada y divertida para después, ruborizarse nuevamente y frotarse los ojos rápidamente mientras le escuchaba reir; ya no podía dar marcha atrás, no podría borrar aquel bochorno al mostrarse frágil y ridículamente lamentable ante la vista del otro que de querer, podría aprovechar su debilidad para hacerle caer.**

**Pero no parecía tener la intención de hacerlo, de hecho, sus expresiones y la forma en que le hablaban le indicaban que algo había cambiado en la relación de ambos**

**Y no le desagradaba en absoluto**

**Unos momentos después, se sentía con la suficiente confianza como para cambiarse de ropas sabiendo que el otro se encontraba presente; este había hecho amago de retirarse pero algo le había impulsado a pedirle que no lo hiciera. De haber querido, el chiquillo habría podido aprovecharse del hombre entre la noche y hacer con él lo que quisiera debido a su estado, pero contrario a esto, le había cuidado.**

**Podía jurar que el mas joven no había pegado el ojo.**

**Y no sabía por qué, el simple hecho de saberlo ahí le hacía sentir fuera de peligro. Vergonzoso pero cierto pero tampoco sentía la alarma de desconfiar. Estaba… bien, si podía describirlo de alguna manera, se sentía en parte un poco mas libre y ligero; tal vez esa era la expresión, libre. Como si de pronto hubiese recobrado la libertad de la jaula de acero que se había impuesto alrededor, tratando de no salir herido y lastimado, naciente desde su secuestro en Afganistan y creciente conforme las cosas sucedían alrededor y le herían apenas les dejaba acercar.**

**Pero… se sentía seguro ahora.**

**Y en parte aquello le daba temor pero al mismo tiempo, le hacía percibir una paz que no recordaba en mucho, mucho tiempo.**

**Por algún motivo aquel día no había sujetos de SHIELD en su casa, ni siquiera aquel tipo extraño y algo fastidioso que le había amenazado con su taser en un inicio; era como si de pronto todos hubieran tenido algo mejor que hacer y se hubieran olvidado de la misión que tenían. No le molestaba, al contrario, se sentía mucho mejor para andar libremente en su casa, con la compañía de su ahora "nuevo" amigo, que le había seguido hasta la cocina con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.**

**Era extraño, estando en casa él se la veía bastante bien con una playera y unos pantalones cómodos pero aquel chiquillo se había negado a cambiarse de ropas, permaneciendo con el mismo impecable traje completo al cuál le había dado una rápida pasada con la luz de lo que parecía una pluma; había compuesto una mueca antes de encogerse de hombros, él no era nadie para tratar de cambiar al niño "reestirado"**

**Aunque si había gruñido cuando durante la preparación de un sándwich le había tomado por los hombros y le había alejado de este**

**-Tengo hambre- se había quejado- que los niños ejecutivos nunca desayunan?**

**-Con lo que estoy a punto de hacerte, creeme, es mejor si no tienes alimentos en el estómago- murmuró con una sonrisa misteriosa**

**El Stark había negado un par de veces con la cabeza mientras trataba de pensar que el chico no se estaba refiriendo a lo que ÉL pensaba que se estaba refiriendo. Por todos los cielos! Ya le había tomado con la guardia baja con aquel chiste colorado y ahora esto… en verdad que los chicos de hoy día tenían graves problemas… además de que comenzaba a ver facetas del mas joven que nunca se hubiera imaginado, fuera del sujeto frio y sin emociones que solo los veía a todos hacia abajo y con expresión de suficiencia.**

**Pensando en sí mismo, de inicio se lo debía de haber imaginado**

**Después de unos momentos, el más joven le había preguntado si no tenía algo que hacer antes de que trabajasen en lo que tenían pendiente. En aquellos instantes no había entendido pero recordó que quería hablar de algunos asuntos con Pepper… en especial disculparse por lo ocurrido en la fiesta y tal vez, decirle por lo que estaba pasando y que había conseguido ayuda; por supuesto, no había ocurrido tal cuál lo hubiese esperado, además de que estaba seguro de que Natalie… o Natasha o como quiera que se llamase, iba a armar un gran alboroto por su salida**

**Nada como mejorar su día de aquella manera.**

**Pero… al menos no había regresado con las manos vacías. Había descubierto algo… que en parte le había emocionado al pensar que podría utilizar al final de cuentas y que tal vez, Fury tenía en algo de razón… para después, simplemente decidirse a llevarse todo y a dejarlo por el momento, recordando que ya había dado un primer paso por su propia cuenta y sin la presión de los demás, por lo que esperar unos cuantos minutos no le matarían a menos que lo viese aquello como en extremo urgente.**

**O eso esperaba**

**Una vez de regreso en casa, se había topado con el mas joven que continuaba esperándole en la misma posición que le había dejado… y por un infimo instante, uno que sintió extraño y desconocido le pareció que le gustaría ser recibido de aquella manera, siempre. Incluso había sonreído un poco, algo tímido para sus propios estándares pero el otro, lejos de hacer una observación ácida o burlona al respecto, le había preguntado acerca de cómo le había ido y le había ayudado además a cargar aquellas láminas.**

**Luego de aquello, se habían dirigido al laboratorio del mayor y entonces, comprendió.**

**Unos minutos mas tarde se había quitado la camisa y se había sentado en una silla alta mientras el mas joven, había tomado asiento en una de sus mesas de trabajo y observaba con concentración y manipulando con algunas herramientas finas el generador en su pecho; no podía negar que se encontraba sumamente nervioso por la forma en que el otro le examinaba, especialmente sabiendo lo que ocurriría si el chiquillo cortaba la energía del aparato…**

**Pero al final de cuentas y como lo había recordado "el había pedido su ayuda"**

**Pedir ayuda**

**Qué patético tenía que haber sido para hacer algo como aquello (o que borracho se había puesto mas bien) pero ya no había marcha atrás.**

**-Bien, si tienes tanto miedo de contarme…**

**La conversación había salido justamente por los nervios mientras el otro sacaba con mucho cuidado y sin desconectar el circulo de luz dentro de su pecho y revisaba los cables que le conectaban y le mantenían con vida; necesitaba distraerse con algo y después de lo de la noche anterior le había parecido buena idea que si bien, él otro había tenido su oportunidad de ahondar en temas que en lo personal le dolían y prefería mantener guardados, podía permitirse el preguntarle sobre su propia situación al mas joven**

**Por las pocas palabras que habían cruzado, algo le parecía en su tono de voz que su relación con su progenitor no era precisamente de su agrado y como siempre sentía una malsana curiosidad de saber porque para justificar el sentirse tan miserable con el propio. Algo masoquista y estúpido, pero era parte de él.**

**Un escalofrío lo recorrió al sentir la yema de los dedos de Howard delineando despacio el agujero de metal de donde había sacado el reactor, confirmando que no hubiese algún daño extra antes de continuar con su trabajo**

**-Por lo que me has contado, tu padre nunca te dirigió ninguna palabra de aliento o afecto o al menos, eso me diste a entender- comenzó a hablar el chico del cabello de puntas, pasando unas pequeñas pinzas al interior del cuerpo del otro, cortando un trozo del plástico que cubría la superficie de ambos cables; el Stark tragó un poco pero se obligó a mantenerse relajado mientras que los ojos de este continuaban sin expresión, tan solo enfocados en lo que tenía delante- en el caso del mio, es todo lo contrario…**

**Tony enarcó una ceja**

**-Y sin embargo no te oyes muy entusiasmado… a mi me hubiera gustado que el mio lo hiciera…**

**-Pierde su gracia después de la millonésima ocasión en que te dice y te remarca lo orgulloso que se siente de ti y todo lo que haces…- murmuró el chico dejando de lado los trocitos de color que había sacado de los cables y tomaba otro par, introduciéndolo en el hueco y sacándose del bolsillo lo que parecía el contenedor de una lentilla de contacto; con la misma mano lo abrió y sacó una, antes de colocársela en uno de los ojos para de nuevo, fijarse en lo que hacía- comienzas a preguntarte que tan en serio lo dice, cuando hasta por la más minima insignificancia te hace notar el gran trabajo que hiciste… incluso cuando tu sabes que no es cierto**

**Suspiró pesadamente antes de introducir un pequeño y delgado soldador a lo que el Stark se tensó mas sin embargo, continuó escuchándole y dejándole hacer**

**-Lo dice porque en verdad lo siente? O lo dice solamente para cubrir con eso alguna culpa o algún sentimiento que preferiría expresar para no cometer errores? En algún momento haré algo que en verdad le haga expresar esa emoción de orgullo, la realidad de algo que hasta a ti te haga sentir pleno o siempre usará la misma cantanela para todo, haciéndote sentir como que no importa si te esfuerzas poco o mucho esas palabras saldrán de tu boca?**

**-Tal vez al igual que a mí, a tu padre no se lo dijeron y simplemente quiere hacer un buen papel con ustedes…- dijo Tony después de unos momentos de pensarlo pero el otro rechistó- al menos, con el imperio del que se han hecho seguramente ha debido de haberlo dicho sinceramente hacia ustedes dos…**

**Howard sonrio algo torcido**

**-Él no sabe de la existencia de Prisma…**

**Tony abrió grandes los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces antes de dejar salir una exclamación.**

**-Eso no puede ser posible…- dijo con la voz algo baja- su compañía no es precisamente desconocida y ustedes han salido en varias noticias y publicaciones desde hace ya algún tiempo- continuó agitando un poco la cabeza- sería imposible… además, son muy jóvenes, debieron de haber necesitado para empezar, un capital con el cuál iniciar y segundo, no se les hubiera permitido mantener una compañía hasta la mayoría de edad…**

**El mas joven sonrió con un brillo divertido en los ojos**

**-Te sorprenderías de todo lo que puedes conseguir con un tutor- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- obviamente nuestros padres ahí están pero en cualquier caso, tenemos varios adultos que legalmente pueden responder por nosotros… o podían hasta hace poco- asintió un par de veces- el capital lo conseguimos del fondo de la universidad que nuestro padre tenía apartado y que por supuesto, ya devolvimos sin que siquiera él lo sospechase- sonrió levemente orgulloso- lo segundo, nuestro "tutor" aceptó ayudarnos siempre y cuando, no hiciéramos nada que pusiese nuestras vidas en riesgo… y digamos que este tutor es… tan popular, que dudo que alguien en verdad se quisiese meter con el- dejó escapar una risita**

**Tony negó con la cabeza y sonrió divertido**

**-Quien los viera… tan inocentes que se veían, o al menos tu hermano no parece del tipo que hiciera estas cosas- añadió soltando un silbido bajo a lo que el otro se encogió de hombros; pasaron unos momentos mas antes de que el Stark volviese a hablar**

**-Y… porqué no le han dicho?... estás esperando para que sea una sorpresa?**

**Howard bufó un poco y Tony movió una mano**

**-Tranquilo niño, es solo una pregunta y olvidas que no se nada de tu vida…**

**-Lo se… lo siento- dijo mientras ahora trabajaba con dos extremos del par nuevo de cables que había conectado al interior del otro- mira… como empresario que eres y si tuvieras hijos… realmente te impresionaría que hicieran su propia empresa?- preguntó**

**-Bueno… tomando en cuenta la edad que tienes y lo que tu y tu hermano han hecho…- dijo el Stark frotándose la barbilla a lo que el otro agacho un poco la mirada para hacerla mas intensa**

**-Se sincero. Sabes que no- tomó aire antes de dejar colgando los cables en el exterior colgando antes de sacar su propio celular y comenzar a abrirlo- al igual que sucedió contigo, a mi padre le heredaron su empresa y esperaba algún día pasarla a nosotros. Pero eso al menos en mi caso, no corresponde a ningún reto… que tiene de ello trabajar sobre lo que alguien mas ha hecho?Probablemente le decepcionara saber lo que hicimos, pero en todo caso y aunque en un inicio, la idea de crear Prisma era justamente la que piensas, conseguir que realmente pudiese sentirse orgulloso, al final de cuentas me percaté de que no era suficiente…**

**-No crees que estás exagerando soooolo un poco?- preguntó Tony levantando una ceja**

**-Tal vez- sonrió con algo de tristeza el otro mientras conectaba los nuevos cables externos a un cuadro negro que servía como batería para su celular, ahora abierto e inservible a un lado- pero solo me gustaría poder crear algo que cuando se lo mostrase, pudiera ver en su expresión que era algo que no esperaba y notar que en verdad, se siente orgulloso totalmente de lo que logré… algo que no tenga un significado vacio, algo que no me diga solo porque me esforcé a pesar de que falló o que salió mal… saber que hice algo completamente bien y su orgullo por mi esta justificado…- dijo en un tono mucho mas bajo**

**-Entiendo…- dijo el adulto sonriendo un poco**

**Él hubiera deseado que su padre le dijera aquellas palabras. Pero también entendía su punto. Le hubiese herido mucho pensar que su padre le dijese que estaba orgulloso de él sin sentir el orgullo propio de saber que había hecho algo que lo mereciera. En realidad, siempre había sentido que su padre no se lo decía justamente porque nunca había hecho algo que le impulsara a sentir y decir aquello.**

**Vaya.**

**Pero además…**

**-Y dime, pequeño niño que se siente inútil y poco merecedor del orgullo de su familia- soltó el Stark sonriendo juguetonamente mientras el chico levantaba una ceja y tomaba el generador con una mano- has hecho al menos ALGO en tu corta vida que haga que TU te sientas orgulloso? Al menos… que tu dijeras que vale la pena y que tu te sientes realizado con eso?... no tiene sentido tratar de enorgullecer a alguien mas si no te puedes sentir orgulloso de ti mismo primero- Tony ladeó un poco la cabeza a lo que el mas joven se mantuvo pensativo unos segundos**

**Y entonces…**

**Sonrió. Con un gesto amable y tierno, su mirada cambió para después, elevarla hasta quedar frente a frente con el mas alto, que retuvo el aire durante un segundo, preguntándose porqué esa sensación y porque le recorría un escalofrío al momento de recibir esa mirada; por algún motivo, sentía como que empezaba a sospechar la respuesta, pero no estaba seguro de si solo era su imaginación… o el chico estaba jugando con él**

**Al final Howard respondió en el mismo tono suave y gentil que había utilizado para con él la noche anterior**

**-Apenas hoy- dijo con suavidad antes de desconectar de golpe el reactor en su pecho, provocando que el circulo de luz se apagase y el adulto se tensase debido al acto… antes de darse cuenta de que no sentía nada… no había presión, su corazón no palpitaba fuera de la velocidad normal para alguien nervioso, no le estaba dando ningún infarto y no había comenzado a sudar frio; sus ojos se movieron confusos hacia el otro chico, que ladeó la cabeza- salvarte la vida es lo único que me ha hecho hasta esta fecha, sentirme orgulloso de lo muy poco que sé- sonrió un poco mas al ver el leve color que se dejaba ver en las mejillas del otro, que carraspeó un poco y llevó una de sus manos al pequeño cuadro negro que ahora se conectaba a su pecho- te duele algo? Sientes algo diferente? Si es así, necesito que me lo digas…**

**-No en realidad… me refiero a… ya no me siento débil… no tengo dolor, no estoy batallando para respirar y…- se vió alrededor del pecho y pegó un leve salto al notar la diferencia, antes de verlo a los ojos- qué es esta cosa?... en verdad me has conectado a la batería de un celular!?**

**-Me has visto alguna vez cargando la batería de mi celular?- respondió el chico ladeando la cabeza y parpadeando con inocencia- hay al menos 15 elementos básicos que te sirven para mantenerte funcionando y en perfecto estado de aquí hasta el fin de las eras… lo que me hace preguntar, qué demonios tenías metido en el pecho que te estaba dejando ese encantador mapa de carreteras por todo el pecho?- cuestionó frunciendo el ceño con molestia a lo que el Stark trató de no verle, concentrado en la pequeña cajita entre sus dedos**

**-Eso no importa… entonces el generador…?**

**-Tranquilo, volveré a colocarlo en su lugar como debe ser, mi pequeña "batería" se insertara en lugar de la cosa que sea que tengas activando tu aparato y funcionará como siempre… aunque no es necesario pero creo que te sientes mas comodo con tu foquito navideño- respondió el mas joven riendo un poco a lo que el mayor gruñó**

**-Te estás burlando de mi mayor invento?**

**-No, me estoy burlando de ti "cullen-boy"- respondió el otro antes de abrir la parte posterior del generador, que humeo y llenó de un aroma acre los alrededores del laboratorio.**

**Tony cerró un ojo al ver el rostro del chico, que repentinamente se había vuelto inexpresivo mientras sacaba la oscurecida y algo tostada plaquita cobriza del interior del generador; le dio un par de vueltas entre los dedos mientras el adulto se volteaba a otro lado al tiempo que sentía unas cuantas gotitas escurrir por su nuca. Por un segundo había creido ver a Pepper sentada enfrente suyo y no a su rival en negocios, que muy despacio había girado su rostro, con los ojos medio cerrados y las pupilas pequeñas**

**-Esto es…**

**-Paladio. Era lo único que funcionaba para que el generador se activara y me mantuviese con vida- dijo rápidamente el Stark antes de hacer el gesto de fruncir el ceño pero sintiendo que no podía porque repentinamente, se había sentido culpable… pero porque?- cuál es el problema?**

**-La pregunta va en serio?- respondió el mas joven parpadeando mientras una ligera arruga brotaba sobre su frente- como que si querías suicidarte, había muchos mejores métodos que este! Intentaste una pistola sobre el cráneo? Minimo si no te matas, se te olvida… o cianuro! Era muy popular en los días de guerra y actuaba rápido… o que me dices de meterte esta porquería por el trasero? Hubiera actuado mucho mas rápido ¬¬**

**Tony tembló irritado**

**-En verdad crees que yo quería matarme?**

**-Es la única respuesta que se me ocurre para que hubieras tomado como opción el meterte semejante porquería en las venas… a menos que tu intención fuera grabarte las vías del metro subterráneo en el pecho, existe algo llamado tatuaje o mas barato, comprar un mapa en la tienda de la esquina… no envenenarte hasta que se saltaran las estaciones en las venas!**

**-Trate de utilizar todos los elementos y combinaciones de la tabla periódica!- estalló el adulto- y solo porque Fury me ha dicho que aquí en la tierra había algo mas…**

**-Oh claro, porque la tierra es el único planeta con elementos minerales utilizables, pero que imbécil soy- ironizó el de ojos oscuros dándose un ligero golpe con la palma de la mano en una sien**

**-Ohhhh disculpe su eminencia, ya que su sabiduría excede por mucho sus años, podría decirme que haría usted en mi lugar?- cuestionó acidamente el otro a lo que Howard dejó salir un gruñido**

**-La respuesta la tienes conectada a tu flacucho pecho en este momento- respondió mientras tomaba el pequeño y delgado rectángulo oscuro que mantenía conectado al Stark antes de insertarlo en el generador circular en su pecho, que comenzó a girar y a brillar de nuevo, a lo que el adulto dejó salir un leve gemido**

**Si bien aquello no había dolido, había percibido la diferencia de energía al momento de que el reactor aceptara la fuente de energía que le acababan de agregar… pero fuera de ello, no ocurrió nada mas; finalmente el mas joven volvió a colocar el circulo de luz en el interior del pecho del otro y lo ajustó, antes de cruzarse de brazos observando al adulto que se tocó aquello y lo observó**

**-Qué material es?**

**-Onerita- dijo el mas joven con expresión seria y molesta**

**-Nunca he escuchado de ese elemento- murmuró el Stark frunciendo el ceño a lo que el otro volvió a chasquear la lengua**

**-De nuevo, rebobinando, la tierra no es el único planeta en este vasto universo con tooooodos los minerales existentes habidos y por haber- soltó el mas joven antes de bajarse de la mesa y sacudirse el traje- esa maldita tabla periódica que todos ustedes alaban tiene una ausencia de elementos increíble, que hasta da pena que la enseñen todavía en las universidades como la única verdad absoluta…**

**Tony suspiró y se puso de pie, antes de tomar su playera**

**-Ohhhhh disculpa por no haberme lanzado en este momento con mi super avión espacial a explorar los demás planetas y a gastar todo mi presupuesto en crear minas extraterrestres- ironizó el adulto a lo que el mas joven comenzó a tomar las piezas sueltas de su ahora inútil celular**

**-Eres Anthony Stark, esa excusa es una muuuy barata para tapar el hecho de que se trataba de tu vida y al final, no te hubieras podido llevar todos tus millones contigo al otro mundo- resopló elmas joven haciendo gemir al adulto algo desesperado mientras se colocaba de nuevo la prenda de ropa sobre el torso**

**Howard se giró para salir del laboratorio, siendo observado por el otro**

**-Iré a tomarme una ducha en tu habitación, aunque me es fastidioso honestamente y seguro me quedara algo apretada, también usaré algo de tu ropa ya que esta esta sucia y no traje ningún cambio conmigo ya que mi estancia fue totalmente inesperada, solo espero que tengas algo decente en ese armario tuyo- soltó de pronto el de ojos oscuros mientras el Stark sonreía sarcástico**

**-Ohhh yo que pensaba que mis prendas de ropa eran muy poca cosa para su alteza de la moda- respondió el otro cruzándose de brazos a lo que el otro tan solo levantó una mano a modo de despedida**

**-Mejor aprovecha el tiempo que te dejaré a solas, tirando a la basura todo ese mugrero de placas de paladio que tienes guardadas y dale una ojeada al juguete armable de tu padre que te trajiste de tu oficina… tal vez encuentres algo interesante que te entretenga un rato- dijo mientras la puerta de cristal se abría delante suyo**

**Pero unos segundos antes de que pudiese salir de la habitación el Stark abrió la boca, con el mismo impulso que le llevaba a hablar sin pensar primero**

**-Lo dijiste en serio?**

**Howard se detuvo en la puerta sin voltear**

**-Que dije en serio?**

**-Sobre lo que te había puesto orgulloso… lo de..- susurró bajito mientras sentía su rostro arder nuevamente. Al demonio, porqué en aquellos momentos se sentía como colegiala que esta en pleno confesarse en lugar del playboy seguro que siempre había sido? Su corazón latía muy pesadamente contra su pecho mientras continuaba hablando y la boca se le secaba- salvarme la vida y esas tonterías…**

**Su cuerpo se encogió un poco al percibir como el mas alto se giraba para verle, con una expresión extraña y luminosa, así como reflejaba una felicidad muy extraña y calida a través de los ojos; su cuerpo se relajo al verle de aquella manera, en verdad había algo diferente entre ambos que le hacía sentir confiado y seguro, lo suficiente como para saber que una emoción nueva le estaba naciendo al prever la respuesta, que no tardo en llegar y que era justamente, la que quería escuchar al mismo tiempo**

**-No es una tontería para mi, sentirme orgulloso de que por una vez lo poco bueno que aprendí a mi edad sirvió para mantener con vida a alguien que vale la pena tener aquí y haber conocido…- respondió con suavidad- me siento orgulloso porque pude conocerte Tony y porque, dentro de todo el daño que he hecho, por una vez, pude ayudar a quien merece ser feliz, mucho más que yo… todo ha valido la pena**

**Cerró los ojos un segundo con alegría, antes de salir y subir las escaleras, dejando a solas al adulto que comenzó a sonreir un poco antes de dejar escapar una carcajada y negar con la cabeza**

**Ahhh**** ese niño.**

**Y lo mejor de todo, es que estaba riendo con sinceridad y alegría, como no lo había hecho en mucho, mucho tiempo.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	7. Perder

**A LITTLE CHANGE**

**CAP 7**

**"Perder"**

**No sabía como expresar correctamente lo que sentía.**

**Estaba molesto. Por supuesto que si. Incordiado, incómodo. Le habían llamado la atención y no sin razón puesto que se había desviado de su misión permitiendo que el sujeto que se encontraba bajo su vigilancia se escabullera lejos del área donde le tenían confinado, confiando en que este se comportaría de acuerdo a la circunstancia en la que se encontraba (una muy delicada para su propia vida) y que respetaría todas las plataformas de seguridad que trataban de salvaguardarlo.**

**Pero al final de cuentas, seguía siendo Anthony Stark**

**Necio, inmaduro, presumido, egocéntrico, al que no le importaban cuantas vidas estuvieran en riesgo por tenerle protegido siempre y cuando consiguiese lo que quería, aunque fuese la mera necesidad de un capricho**

**Era como estar cuidando a un niño que creía que tenía derecho a hacer y deshacer, tan solo porque tenía dinero**

**Y aquello le había costado una fastidiosa y cansina transferencia a San Tierra de Nadie.**

**Excelente**

**El agente especial de SHIELD suspiró derrotado al darse cuenta de que no había marcha atrás en ningún sentido mientras descendía aquellos escalones que se dirigían al único laboratorio del supuesto y susodicho genio, que no se encontraba en ninguna otra habitación de la casa; la intención había sido buscarle de primera mano en su alcoba pero la destrucción en algunos muros y el suelo (o al menos, los que no tenían nada que ver con la desastrosa fiesta de cumpleaños del Stark) le indicaban que ya se encontraba trabajando y que probablemente estuviese en los sótanos de la mansión**

**Y en efecto, tal cuál lo esperaba el hombre se encontraba trabajando aunque no con el desespero o la presión que esperaba ver reflejada en su mirada; silbaba y de vez en vez parecía hablar en voz alta, a veces sonriendo y a momentos frunciendo el ceño, como si algo le hubiese desagradado y estuviese meditando que responder a continuación. Phil Coulson dejó escapar un suspiro antes de ingresar rápidamente al laboratorio pero antes de siquiera poder emitir su opinión acerca de lo ocurrido o poder mencionarlo, había dejado salir una exclamación de asombro y sorpresa al notar la figura del otro joven presente, que mecía sus piernas que colgaban del borde de la mesa de metal donde se encontraba sentado con ropas que evidentemente no le pertenecían y se antojaban extrañas en este al tiempo que observaba al adulto trabajar en lo suyo.**

**Howard levantó una ceja antes de abrir la boca**

**-Tampoco es que esté extasiado de verle agente Coulson, pero podríamos obviarnos el natural y desagradable "saludo" y continuar cada uno con lo que se encontraba haciendo?- dijo rápidamente el de ojos oscuros, entornándolos con suavidad a lo que el hombre de traje se enderezó un poco mas**

**-No pensaba encontrarlo aquí…- murmuró en un tono bajo sin dejar de observar al otro- cómo ingresó?**

**El más joven dejó salir una risa golpeada y burlona**

**-De la misma forma en la que me les he escapado siempre que se convierten en un dolor de cabeza recurrente- respondió en un tono cada vez mas suave**

**El agente de SHIELD rápidamente volteó a ver al otro adulto presente, que ahora les veía a ambos con un creciente interés, dejando de atornillar aquello que tenía entre las manos y poniendo atención a la plática de los otros dos**

**-Se conocen?**

**-Tenemos historia… romantica, corta y de corazones rotos- dijo en un tono lastimero el mas joven colocándose una mano en el pecho y cerrando los ojos mientras dejaba salir un suspiro y sonreía a lo que el agente negó un par de veces con la cabeza, para luego avanzar hacia el adulto**

**-Veo que se encuentra bastante tranquilo señor Stark…- dijo con suavidad el de traje observándole lentamente- encontró como detener el envenenamiento?**

**-En primer lugar… deja de verme así, es algo siniestro y me hace dudar acerca de ciertas cosas- dijo rápidamente el de cabello castaño viendo de reojo a Coulson que se removió un poco en su lugar- y en segundo lugar… si, ya se ha detenido, estoy tan sano como debería de haberlo estado siempre y me hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas si ustedes me hubieran dado la mano de un inicio, en lugar de empujarme al borde de la desesperación para sobrevivir, pero gracias de todas maneras, encontré quien SI me ayudó sin pedirme nada a cambio- dijo rápidamente el adulto sonriendo prácticamente antes de apuntar con un pequeño desatornillador hacia donde Howard se encontraba sentado**

**Este levantó una mano para saludar a Coulson que perdió color de manera bastante evidente mientras se giraba para observarle**

**-Usted… usted hizo…?**

**-Y no me arrepiento- cortó repentinamente el más joven frunciendo el cejo- que importa, agente Coulson, que haya intervenido en un suceso que de todas formas iba a terminar con algo positivo para la vida del señor Stark con o sin mi ayuda? Que se ahorro la angustia de pensar que podría no lograrlo? Que tenía que hacerlo a solas? Lo siento, pero cualquier argumento que trate de restarle importancia al hecho de que es mas importante salvar una vida que la utilidad de algo tan efímero como una mera variante temporal es simplemente ridículo.**

**Tony continuaba viéndoles tanto a uno como al otro durante aquellos momentos, notando la tensión que se formaba entre ambos y la familiaridad con la que se trataban, que aunque hostil, no dejaba de resultarle inquietante. Qué podría interesarle tanto a SHIELD de esos niños que les tuvieran vigilados también? No estaban incluidos en el proyecto de los Avengers eso estaba seguro y había leído todos los expedientes que le habían entregado al respecto de los sujetos que tenían bajo vigilancia y definitivamente no figuraban ellos en estos.**

**Entonces…?**

**Tal vez con las preguntas correctas podría averiguarlo.**

**Unos momentos después, el agente de Shield se retiraba anunciándole su cambio de misión no sin ver con recelo al mas joven y advirtiéndole de que Fury sería avisado de aquello. Al de cabello en puntas no pareció importarle y de nuevo, ambos hombres quedaron a solas mientras el Stark continuaba con el armado de aquella guía de energía que utilizaría para formar el nuevo elemento que había encontrado.**

**No lo necesitaba ahora, pero uno nunca sabía cuando podría tenerle en falta a final de cuentas.**

**No conocía qué era lo que el mas joven le había insertado en el cuerpo y aunque confiaba en él prefería mantener un plan B en caso de que un inconveniente se presentase. Aún no olvidaba aObadiah y esa cruel noche en que le arrancase su primer reactor… mas el momento "extra" que se había tomado con él para antes de irse. Agitó un segundo la cabeza y se pasó el brazo por la frente, tratando de apartar aquellas imágenes y los sonidos de su memoria.**

**Ya estaban mas allá de aquel momento. Estaba empezando cosas nuevas, estaba explorando nuevos horizontes.**

**No necesitaba aquellas sombras sobre él.**

**Suspiró un poco y levantó la cabeza para observar el gesto algo aburrido del chico, que le observaba en silencio. En un inicio le había ofrecido ayuda pero Tony estaba acostumbrado a hacer todo a solas por lo que se había negado, sin embargo, le había permitido quedarse; al final de cuentas y aunque normalmente prefería la soledad de su laboratorio y la presencia excepcional de Jarvispara concentrarse, le había agarrado gustillo a platicar con el otro.**

**No siempre encontraba una persona con la que pudiese hablar de todo y que no le pidiese bajar el ritmo o utilizar términos mas comunes debido a su genio. Con el chico no necesitaba de ello, le entendía completamente y solo de vez en cuando le respondía en un tono irónico para agregarle humor al momento que estaban compartiendo; también por lo poco que había podido percibir, Howard disfrutaba verle trabajar y sus ojos se iluminaban un poco conforme convivían un poco mas.**

**Pero al mismo tiempo podía notar que se estaba aburriendo y tenía una ligera decepción formada en su semblante. Después de todo, el chico era un científico y un genio, seguramente le gustaría poder estar contribuyendo en algo a la empresa emprendida por el mayor y no solamente estar decorando con su cuerpo el mobiliario de trabajo; Anthony finalmente cerró los ojos antes de negar con la cabeza y le sonrió mientras le escuchaba hablar sobre la estabilidad del nuevo elemento que iba a tratar de crear y la forma impresionante en que podía tomar cualquier cosa entre sus manos para usarla como herramienta.**

**Aunque no entendía la comparación de él con un tal McGiver, se imaginaba que se trataba de un cumplido.**

**Uno muy extraño pero cumplido al fin**

**-Howard- llamó después de unos momentos, al darse cuenta de que el chico de repente se encontraba bastante entusiasmado hablando de las dotes de genio del Stark, aparentemente olvidando que penas hacía un par de días le odiaba completamente- estás halagándome en serio?**

**-Uh?**

**-Que si todas esas palabras acerca del "trabajo duro", "impresionante inventiva" y "genio incomparable detrás de una humanidad malentendida y menospreciada" son tu forma de decirme que te agrado- dijo el adulto, sonriendo un poco mas al ver la forma en que el otro se tensaba, al darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba diciendo**

**Le impresiono sin embargo percibir que le había pillado tan desprevenido, que había conseguido que se ruborizase en serio. Y no el tono rojo oscuro que había mostrado aquel día en la expo cuando le hubiese obviado enfrente de todos ( y de lo cuál se había pillado sintiendo algo que se le antojo como remordimiento al respecto); sino un tono suave y mas disperso, amplio y que se ubicaba sobre sus mejillas de forma que cualquiera podía darse cuenta de que estaba apenado y no humillado o avergonzado.**

**Pero así como había venido, rápidamente el mas joven se había recompuesto dando una muestra de decisión y aplomo para salir de aquello que el Stark no pudo menos que admirar a su manera. Era un niño y de alguna manera, había tenido que aprender a tratar cualquier tropezón que mostrase debilidad y recuperar la compostura tan rápido que solo porque el otro había aprendido a observarle, hubiese pensado que eran imaginaciones suyas.**

**-Hay que admitir lo que hay que admitir "cariño"- dijo rápidamente el de ojos oscuros comenzando a reir, antes de apoyar un codo en una de sus rodillas cruzadas y apoyar la barbilla en la palma de su mano, observándole con una mirada seductora mientras entrecerraba los ojos- porqué, te gusta lo que oyes Tony?- soltó en un tono de voz mas suave y aterciopelado- tengo mejores cumplidos que ese y puedo mostrártelos si consigo asegurarme de que nos dejen el suficiente tiempo a solas- le guiñó suavemente un ojo a lo que el adulto dejó salir una carcajada**

**-Seguro Don Juan de Marco- respondió el mayor con un brillo mas que divertido en los ojos- a cuantas personas les has hablado así para conseguir un trato?**

**-A ninguna- respondió llanamente mientras sonreía un poco mas el chico con un tono mas animado- no utilizaría mis mejores métodos para perder el tiempo, mejor los guardo para el momento adecuado- soltó misteriosamente mientras al otro le escurría una pequeña gotita por la nuca**

**-Y este te lo parece- dijo Tony levantando una ceja a lo que el otro le dirigió una mirada aún mas intensa**

**-En parte… me guardo lo mejor para otro momento en que te tenga mucho mas cómodo y menos agotado por el trabajo manual- respondió con tranquilidad Howard a lo que el otro dejó salir una exhalación entre sorprendida y apenada**

**Ahora era él quien se había ruborizado, haciendo reir al otro. El Stark sacudió un poco la cabeza, antes de agitar la punta de su destornillador hacia el otro**

**-Te concedo este punto niño- señaló con animos a lo que el otro hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza- ahora que te parece si me traes una pirámide alargada de cristal que se encuentra de aquel lado?- pidió Tony a lo que el otro sonrió un poco mas y saltó de la mesa para ir a donde el otro le había indicado**

**El adulto no pudo evitar observarle con cariño antes de escuchar como el otro soltaba una exclamación de asombro; el de ojos castaños parpadeó, no recordaba que aparte de basura hubiese algo muy interesante o que algo como un simple cristal prismático pudiese ser de gran interés para el jovencito. Mas sin embargo no pudo evitar comenzar a reir al ver como el otro levantaba en una mano las primeras revistas del Capitán América de su padre, que había arrojado a un lado cerca de la basura**

**Negó con la cabeza. Niño al fin de cuentas.**

**Se acercó despacio y dejando a un lado el destornillador, se introdujo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón observando como el chico las ojeaba**

**-No sabía que te gustaban los rubios desaparecidos de exagerada musculatura- dijo el genio ladeando la cabeza mientras observaba como el otro hojeaba aquello con sorpresa**

**-Me gustan las historietas…- dijo muy por lo bajo- sobre todo las que tratan de una época en la cuál no viví y de la que solamente sé por las historias que oigo de los mayores- murmuró- era una época donde lo que hacías, tenia la posibilidad para ser de ayuda a la libertad y la humanidad y no solamente para matar lo primero que te viniera en el camino- dijo**

**El Stark le observó de reojo. Honestamente entendía en parte al chico, hasta hacía un tiempo él se había dedicado a la industria armamentista siguiendo con el legado de su padre y pensando erróneamente que con ello apoyaba en cierta forma la libertad de aquellos que vivían en su país; por supuesto, aquello era una muy vana excusa y esperaba en algún momento ser capaz de charlar con el muchacho acerca de su empresa.**

**Pero eso sería en otro momento**

**-Te gustaría conservarlas?- dijo de pronto con la mirada puesta en aquellas revistas que para él tan poco significado tenían**

**El chico saltó un poco ante aquello y abrió grandes los ojos con asombro, observándole con incredulidad**

**-Son las primeras ediciones…- dijo en un tono muy bajo el chico observándole con cautela- estas revistas tienen un valor muy alto Tony… estas seguro de que…?**

**-Para mi son solo un montón de dibujitos en un papel que no tienen mas valor que el del periódico del año pasado- murmuró antes de darse la vuelta para regresar a su lugar- de todas formas, yo pensaba tirarlas a la basura, la verdad…**

**Lo siguiente le había hecho trastabillar y abrir grandes los ojos antes de volver a sonrojarse. El chico le había abrazado en un impulso de emoción por la espalda, antes de verle con una expresión de completa alegría y emoción; parecía un chiquillo al que le habían enviado el mejor de los obsequios de navidad y no pudo menos que sentir un enorme impulso de satisfacción de pensar que se encontraba de aquella manera por un obsequio de su parte**

**A pesar de que se trataba para él de algo insulso y sin valor, para el chico había sido lo suficientemente grande como para brindarle semejante gusto.**

**-Gracias- dijo con sinceridad el de ojos oscuros antes de dejarle y retirarse a una mesa cercana para dejar con cuidado aquello. Unos momentos después había regresado a aquel cajón y había sacado el enorme trozo de cristal de este, antes de llevarlo hacia el mayor que trataba de distraerse de lo ocurrido momentos atrás terminando de ajustar su máquina; Howard rió con suavidad mientras le colocaba aquello en las manos al otro y componía una expresión pensativa**

**Tony suspiró unos segundos. A decir verdad con cada momento que pasaba al lado de aquel chico, se sentía extraño, diferente. Algo lo llenaba pero al mismo tiempo le provocaba algo de temor. Y no lo comprendía completamente o tal vez era que no deseaba entenderlo… o estaba asustado de hacerlo; deseaba que el chico se mantuviese a su lado, sentía que deseaba alargar el momento de verle partir pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba el porqué de aquellas emociones y si no sería mejor enterrarlas muy en el fondo, donde no volviesen a molestarle en absoluto.**

**Estaba terriblemente confundido y eso le molestaba**

**-Sabes que es gracias a esta cosa que Prisma se llama como se llama?- dijo de pronto el mas alto mientras Tony le devolvía el objeto y le hacia un gesto para que le siguiese a donde tenía que ir**

**El adulto abrió la parte de aquel largo tubo donde iría el cristal para dejar que el otro lo colocase y levantó una ceja antes de verle muy de lado.**

**-En verdad?- dijo en un tono que denotaba que no le causaba mucha curiosidad aquel comentario. Pero el mas joven le había dirigido una mirada algo extraña por lo que tomó aire y se giró un poco para escucharle**

**Después de todo, el chico le había estado soportando y aguantando desde la noche anterior y en verdad tenía que ser tan ingrato como todos pensaban de él como para ignorar si el chico quería empezar una conversación, por muy sencilla que fuese; se apoyó un poco en un lado del largo tubo mientras observaba al chico inclinarse para colocar aquello en su lugar**

**-Y porqué ese nombre exactamente? Qué tiene que ver un cristal triangular con el nombre de tu empresa?- dijo el mas grande indicándole que prosiguiera**

**Howard le observó unos momentos antes de sonreir suavemente y asentir. Se inclinó para continuar con lo que hacía**

**-Estos cristales son muy curiosos…- murmuró mientras lo observaba- tu piensas que son solamente una pieza mas, una muy bonita que podría servir de adorno o un elegante y muy caro pisapapeles- murmuró- es cuando los investigas, cuando les haces pasar una luz… un simple rayo en un solo color, de una sola forma, que te das cuenta de todo el potencial que tienen… y de la amplia gama de colores que puede tomar… un simple y sencillo cristal que puede mostrarte lo que oculta un pequeño rayo de luz…- terminó antes de enderezarse y observar a Tony, que de pronto se había quedado pensativo**

**Comenzó a reir sin así quererlo antes de volver a hablar**

**-Y en nuestro caso, concentrar el rayo para crear algo nuevo- dijo el adulto encogiéndose de hombros antes de ver como el chico cerraba aquella parte pero luego, se posicionaba enfrente del otro**

**-Si… así como tu- sonrió antes de dejarle pasar para que continuase con su trabajo**

**El de cabello castaño tan solo le observó unos momentos antes de sacudir la cabeza. No entendía eso último. Así como él? Él no era transparente… ni un bonito pisapapeles… no sabía como tomar sus palabras y no estaba muy seguro de querer saber a que se refería, lo único que le faltaba era que fuese un insulto escondido; aunque con ese chico ya nunca estaba muy seguro de que podría esperar, le había mostrado que al igual que con él, no era como la primer impresión que había recibido.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Exactamente… que quisiste decir con eso?**

**No se había resistido. Ambos se encontraban ahora en la cocina de la mansión, al fin alimentándose debidamente después de algunas horas de haberse levantado y platicando entusiasmados acerca del nuevo descubrimiento del Stark; aunque aún no encontraba un uso apropiado para lo que tenía ahora entre sus manos le gustaba haber tenido la oportunidad de descubrirlo y de sacar a la luz algo que se le había dejado de mucho tiempo atrás.**

**Eran algunos sentimientos encontrados, entre el saber que había logrado mover adelante un proyecto que su padre no había podido y el hecho de que viniese precisamente de esa persona en particular.**

**Pero aún así todavía quería saber qué tenía que ver el hecho de que lo comparase a él con una pieza de trabajo, que si bien no inútil no tenía nada en especial. Y eso de sacar un micro arcoíris a partir de una luz, aunque poético, no sentía que se aplicase a él o a la empresa del chico que se dedicaba a la invención mayoritaria de elementos para la guerra… nada mas alejado de aquel arco multicolor que mas vendría ajustarse a una tienda de objetos para niñas.**

**Howard dejó la cuchara con la que se estaba llevando las verduras a la boca y observó ladeando suavemente la cabeza al otro.**

**-Me encantan tus preguntas capciosas- respondió el de ojos oscuros sonriendo un poco mas- qué quise decir con qué Tony?**

**El adulto bufó un poco antes de responder**

**-Con eso de que esa cosa se parecía a mí…- dijo el adulto moviendo una mano en círculos- me refiero a…**

**-Oh! El prisma- dijo el chico enderezándose un poco mas**

**Un momento después, se había movido hacia el otro lado de la mesa para sentarse en la silla de al lado del adulto y verle a los ojos con esa misma expresión misteriosa y sonriente que el adulto ya comenzaba a relacionar con algo que seguramente iba a hacerle sentir abochornado; el de ojos castaños se giró hacia Howard para verle de frente al tiempo que fruncía los ojos y refunfuñaba algo por lo bajo**

**-No me irás a decir alguna de esas cosas que en estos días me ha estado cambiando el color del rostro verdad?- soltó el Stark a lo que el mas joven rió un poco alto**

**-Entonces ya sabes que voy a decir, cierto?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza el otro mientras Tony hacia un gran esfuerzo para no evidenciar que a pesar de no haber escuchado nada iba a tornarse del mismo color del que se había quejado**

**-No, no se lo que vayas a decir pero por tu expresión puedo imaginar que será una de esas cosas que parece que estás diciendo a propósito para que me ponga de una manera que no es normal- musitó un poco mas incómodo el hombre pero lejos de afectar a su acompañante, este tan solo suavizó la mirada y sonrió un poco mas**

**-O sea, puras cosas buenas- respondió Howard a lo que Tony suspiró y se rascó la mejilla**

**-Solo no lo entiendo… eres extraño- dijo este a lo que el mas joven rio**

**-Soy extraño? En serio?**

**-Cuando nos conocimos nunca estuviste tan abierto como ahora- dijo el mayor levemente receloso mas no a la defensiva- qué fue lo que cambio?- preguntó con un tono serio**

**Howard le observó unos cuantos segundos antes de hablar, pero al hacerlo utilizó una entonación seria mas amable**

**-Crees que estoy interesado en utilizarte o aprovecharme ahora que estoy mas cerca, al tratarte de esta manera para que me lo permitas?- preguntó el de ojos oscuros enderezándose un poco en su asiento**

**-No serías el primero pero si el único al que le dejaría hacerlo de buena gana- sonrió el Stark amargamente- tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas niño, el cambio en ti hacia mí fue demasiado evidente y no hay ninguna otra razón para el que te intereses en estar aquí soportando mis tonterías y mas aún, sin sacar una ganancia por ello- añadió frotándose las puntas de los dedos de una mano- tal vez en este momento tu empresa sea mas grande y estén ganando mas que yo pero STARK les gana por tiempo y yo a ti por experiencia vivida. No creas que no he sopesado que podrías buscar en esto y aunque no lo tengo muy en claro, no creo que sea por un fin simplemente "altruista"… -continuó observando al mas joven que parecía haberse quedado repentinamente serio al recibir aquellas duras palabras**

**Pero Tony tenía que decirlas. No le desagradaba el muchacho, habían pasado un muy buen rato juntos y se habían divertido al grado de que durante un único y tonto instante, el de ojos castaños había sentido que eran amigos de mucho, mucho tiempo; pero no había durado mucho tiempo perdiendo el piso, se había obligado a regresar a la cruel realidad que siempre se había arremolinado a su alrededor.**

**Él no podía tener amigos auténticos o que se dijera, amigos que en verdad velaran por él sin estar pensando en su "empresa"**

**Pepper****… Happy… Rodney… ellos eran muy especiales para él y su vida y nunca diría lo contrario, pero tenían sus propias prioridades… y en algún momento las habían dejado ver, de forma accidental y tal vez sin darse cuenta… pero al momento de necesitarles en verdad, cuando más hubiera querido poder aferrarse de ellos en sus peores momentos… le habían dado la espalda o le habían tildado de inmaduro.**

**Ni siquiera se habían tomado el tiempo o la molestia de tratar de averiguar.**

**No le conocían tan bien como lo clamaban y aunque no les odiaba por ello… simplemente hasta a ellos les tenía en un límite que no era el mas cercano. Había vivido protegiéndose de esa clase de dolor y no iba a dejar que nadie traspasase esa barrera. Era su área segura, su área para no salir herido o no al grado de retorcerse de dolor; podía salir al frente, levantar el rostro y dar la cara para seguir de pie.**

**Y entonces este niño…**

**Por un momento le había dejado ir demasiado lejos, demasiado adentro, demasiado a su interior, a su área vulnerable…**

**Ya no podía permitirle ir mas allá antes de que causase un daño irreparable**

**Compuso una mueca**

**-Tony…**

**-Lo siento Howard. Pero eso terminó… puedes decirme lo que quieras o pedirme lo que sea, no te lo negaré. Pero dejémonos de esto. Sé ser agradecido y…- se tocó con la punta de los dedos el reactor debajo de su playera mientras bajaba la mirada- esto fue mucho mas de lo que en verdad hubiese esperado. Y es mi turno de compensártelo. No digo que ahora seremos los mejores amigos y que dejaremos de ser rivales comerciales pero por lo menos esto puede ser beneficioso para ambos. Dinero, una donación, algún plano o invento, que te apoye consiguiéndote el apoyo de alguien?Dispara- dijo sonriendo un poco y viéndole de nuevo a los ojos**

**El chico se veía bastante pensativo y el adulto suspiró. Bingo. Nunca fallaba. Lentamente el mas joven acercó un poco mas la silla hasta que quedaron frente a frente, casi tocando sus rostros, como si estuviese por contarle algún tipo de secreto; el Stark no desvió la mirada, seguramente por verse atrapado, Howard se encontraba en un lio mental acerca de qué hacer o cuál sería el movimiento mas conveniente a dar.**

**Al fin, este tomó aire para verle a los ojos**

**-No quiero tu dinero. Tampoco tu empresa- dijo con la seriedad destellando en el fondo de sus ojos castaño oscuro- si quisiera cualquiera de esas cosas, con quitarle la empresa a mi padre sería suficiente para hacerme sentir satisfecho toda una vida…**

**-Pero si hay algo que quieres. Puedo verlo- insistió el Stark**

**Howard tardó unos pocos segundos antes de responder con firmeza**

**-Si. Si lo hay- respondió**

**Muy despacio pero sin dudar de ningún movimiento, el mas joven pasó una de sus manos por la nuca del otro y le atrajo hacia sí, haciendo que este respingara y súbitamente entendiera lo que el otro estaba a punto de hacer; fue un duro golpe de emociones que le recorrió por completo y que le hizo soltar un leve gemido de miedo. No era eso lo que esperaba y definitivamente era como patearle de forma cruel todos los muros con los que había estado tratando de protegerse durante tanto tiempo.**

**Simplemente no podía, no podía lidiar con eso, no podía permitirlo, se había movido demasiado cerca, demasiado adentro…**

**Dejando de lado quienes eran, lo que eran y la fama del Stark de mujeriego empedernido… no podía permitir ese paso, sabiendo que lo que haría a continuación el mas joven le abriría desde las entrañas y le destruiría casi al grado de cómo lo habrían hecho por muy poco sus secuestradores un tiempo atrás; sus ojos se humedecieron mientras percibía la cercanía del rostro del otro y sentía su suave aliento sobre el propio, al tiempo que temblaba sin poder evitarlo**

**-No lo hagas, por favor- pidió**

**Pero apenas ese débil susurro había salido de su boca cuando los labios del otro rozaron los suyos, haciéndole suspirar al tiempo que Howard le abrazaba contra si**

**Y mientras ello ocurría, se dio cuenta de que lo había perdido todo.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	8. Bienvenido a casa

**A LITTLE CHANGE**

**CAP 8**

**"Bienvenido a casa"**

**Tony Stark gimió y murmuro en sueños antes de abrir pesadamente los ojos y estirar suavemente su cuerpo para después ver la hora.**

**Aún era de noche… técnicamente, era temprano en la noche y estaba dormido a una hora que ni en sus peores días se hubiera imaginado a menos que fuese para tener un encuentro nocturno… aunque justamente, esa fuera la razón por la cuál se encontraba en aquellos momentos en la cama, con el cuerpo algo entumido y la sensación de haber corrido unas cuantas maratones sin apenas tomar aliento.**

**Un sonido persistente proveniente de algún lugar de la casa había sido el que le había despertado a final de cuentas, al tiempo que el recuerdo de lo ocurrido horas atrás venía a su mente, haciéndole ruborizar y asomar por debajo de las sábanas para confirmar con sorpresa y mayor bochorno que no recordaba mal; y no solamente el hecho de verse en aquella posición y de aquella manera le había hecho sentir que le subía la temperatura de las mejillas, era el hecho de sentirse abrazado por la cintura de forma estrecha y percibir el cuerpo de alguien mas unido al suyo, como si le estuviese protegiendo.**

**Se pasó una mano por el rostro y se tomó unos cuantos segundos para poner en orden sus pensamientos desde el inicio de todo.**

**Se había quedado congelado en aquel momento en el que Howard le había besado. Su pulso se había acelerado entre el miedo de lo que había ocurrido, la confusión del hecho de haber permitido algo como aquello sin retirarse o reñirle, el sentirse suciamente utilizado a pesar de que se lo había pedido al chico… y la súbita sensación de desear abrazarle y apretarle contra su cuerpo hasta olvidar que se trataban de dos varones.**

**Al final, lo último se había impuesto a cualquier otra cosa y se había terminado encontrado apoyado contra una de las paredes de la casa, besándose apasionadamente con el más joven para elcuál, el ser de un tamaño mas alto que el adulto al final de cuentas le había llevado a tomar las riendas; pero era muy difícil hacerlo y al mismo tiempo, saberse inferior en cuanto experiencia, cosa que hizo sonreir al adulto dentro de aquel ir y venir de besos.**

**-Primera vez?- había preguntado al tiempo que dejaba salir una corta risa para volver a tomar aire y continuar con aquello al tiempo de que le tomaba las manos para permitirle comenzar a acariciar su cuerpo, así como él comenzaba a hacerlo con el del otro**

**Después de unos momentos Howard tuvo que tomar algo de aire mientras el otro besaba suavemente su cuello, sin prisas ni presiones; el mas joven emitió un suspiro para recobrar fuerzas antes de levantar una mano y acariciar el cabello del otro, totalmente ruborizado por lo que se encontraban haciendo**

**-Te… te dije que yo no iba a estar perdiendo tiempo haciendo estas cosas con quien no se lo mereciera- murmuró frunciendo el ceño a lo que el otro se separó del mas joven para verle a los ojos con un brillo juguetón y una expresión que pretendía ser ofendida**

**-Eso dolió- dijo el Stark con un tono de regañina, antes de besarle de nuevo- quién lo viera tan inocente señor "no necesito de los consejos ni la ayuda de ningún adulto porque ya soy lo suficientemente viejo"**

**El mas joven tragó pesado y le observó frunciendo el ceño**

**-No veo que tenga que ver una cosa con la otra- dijo haciendo una expresión de puchero antes de comenzar a reir divertido al mismo tiempo que el otro le abrazaba de nuevo contra si- bien, bien, admito que no se nada de esto y que voy a necesitar vergonzosamente de tu ayuda… feliz?**

**-Si… -respondió el Stark sonriendo de una forma a la que no estaba acostumbrado- seguro que me pagaran una buena fortuna por revelar esa información…**

**-No te atreverías!- exclamó el mas joven sonriendo pero con un tono de leve preocupación**

**No se suponía que el adulto se sintiese tan cómodo como para hacer todo aquello o para confiarse pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Todos aquellos sentimientos que le habían retenido y lo hacían dudar y no fiarse del otro se habían disipado al grado que se sentía pleno siendo él y no dudaba de hacer aquel tipo de comentarios sabiendo que no influirían en el otro para mal; no lo entendía, no entendía como se había equivocado en el sentido de prevenirse de cualquier herida y que había perfeccionado con los años… todo lo que le decía que estaba mal aquello… simplemente ya no hacía caso a ello.**

**De alguna forma lo sabía. El chico era honesto. Estaba siendo totalmente sincero con él y si estaban avanzando tanto así… era justamente porque el otro no le estaba viendo como una noche de pasada. No lo estaba utilizando ni se veía que fuera a buscar su punto débil para destrozarlo y apartarlo del camino; con cada caricia y beso le parecía percibir que en realidad era él por quién se preocupaba y que de alguna manera, lo único que le interesaba auténticamente era que él lo viese.**

**Y al mismo tiempo, ver a Anthony, al ser humano, no al genio portador del apellido y la empresa STARK, no al millonario, no al sujeto del cuál era rival… podía sentirlo, podía percibirlo incluso al momento en que el mayor le había terminado llevando a su habitación y pudo detectar que aquel chico estaba siendo extremadamente cuidadoso con cada paso que daba a pesar de que era obvio que Tony tenía experiencia y nada de lo que hiciese iba a asustarlo… Howard solo quería conocer a la persona.**

**Sus intenciones eran mas profundas y especiales de las que había podido prever.**

**Durante un momento, Tony dudo. Sentía el fresco del clima de la habitación sobre su piel caliente y las manos del mas chico acariciando cada trozo de piel como si quisiera grabar la sensación en las yemas de sus dedos, haciéndole estremecerse por el contacto tan delicado que le tenía… y fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de la realidad y de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, que no supo si no sería él quien estaría abusando del chico.**

**Nunca había estado en aquella posición y realmente no lo había meditado, normalmente era él quien se encontraría arriba durante aquellos momentos…**

**Por no decir la cantidad de mujeres a las que había tenido a su disposición**

**Pero aquel muchacho… se le estaba entregando totalmente, le estaba regalando con un momento que no volvería a repetirse en su vida. Le gustase o no a Howard, era Tony quien llevaba la mayoría de edad y el que tenía mas camino recorrido; a él no le había importado entregarse al olvido y al alivio de una noche de amor falseado para cubrir las necesidades que tenía de compañía y apoyo, aunque fuese fingido**

**Pero el otro… todavía no conocía los matices agridulces de la decepción cuando algo fallaba. Había cerrado los ojos, cosa que llamó la atención del de ojos oscuros**

**-Tony?**

**-Estás seguro de esto?- había preguntado todavía sin dejar ver su mirada- tu sabes quién soy yo. He hecho esto muchas veces… no con otros hombres obviamente, pero sabes a lo que me estoy refiriendo. No es nada nuevo para mi…**

**En eso había mentido. Sí que le era nuevo. Era la primera vez en que aquel acto tenía un significado mas de solo pasar el tiempo o entregarse a un vicio para sentirse mayor y mas confiado. Ibamas profundo, a un nivel que nunca había rozado y que sabía que si lo arañaba en el mas chico, probablemente le dejaría una marca que nada iba a eliminar por muchos años que pasasen, así como le había ocurrido a él cuando por fin se había dado cuenta de lo estúpido que era todo a su alrededor.**

**-No soy nada especial para que me entregues algo tan personal y tan único- murmuró- toma en cuenta que si hacemos esto… no vas a recuperar tu primera vez. No vas a recuperar lo que me entregues hoy… y no soy merecedor de eso… eso es algo muy tuyo que deberías guardar para cuando encuentres a la persona correcta… esa persona que tu sepas que es con la que quieres estar para siempre… sé que sonará algo estúpido viniendo de mi, pero de los dos creo que tu eres un poco mas emocional para estas cosas, no se…- se encogió de hombros**

**La mano de Howard pasó suavemente por la mejilla del otro, haciéndole finalmente abrir los ojos y clavarlos en la mirada del mas joven que continuaba arriba suyo; Tony se ruborizó suavemente y no pudo evitar sonreir muy apenas, conociendo las palabras que vendrían antes de que fuesen pronunciadas. Ese niño era un imbécil.**

**-Sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo- dijo el mas joven sin apartar la mirada del otro- y sé que a quien quiero entregar esto es a ti y solamente a ti. No tengo porque detenerme a pensar en algo de lo que ya tengo el conocimiento y la decisión para hacer y se que sin importar lo que suceda mañana o después, NUNCA me arrepentiría de esta noche. Porque te mereces de mi parte mas que solo darte esta noche… solo espero que me des la oportunidad de ser yo quien se merezca que me des una oportunidad de demostrártelo**

**-En verdad eres un idiota- respondió el Stark riendo con suavidad mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por un lado hasta perderse en las almohadas debajo de su cabeza**

**Vaya con ese mocoso. Lo estaba haciendo llorar cuando él no era del tipo que derramara lágrimas tan fácil; y sin embargo con aquel chiquillo se le salían de una forma que no podía explicar. Se sentía en confianza, a gusto, sabiendo que no serían tomadas como un símbolo de debilidad o de que se podía aprovechar de él… estaba seguro de que no se burlaría de que expresase algunas emociones así, al menos aquellas con las que las palabras no eran tan utiles para exponer.**

**Podía hacerlo y sabía que el otro no le reñiría por ello.**

**El resto sucedió de una forma tan continua y fluida que al adulto le sorprendió darse cuenta que contrario a todo lo que creía, acerca de que estarían dudando o que se detendrían a analizarlo cada cierto momento…**

**Se besaban con fuerza como si quisiesen arrancarse el alma a través de los labios, se tocaban los cuerpos del otro como si se perteneciesen de siempre y solo estuviesen marcando con dientes y uñas lo que ya era propiedad de ellos, hacían resonar los ecos de sus voces por los muros como si estos ya estuviesen acostumbrados a las sincronía de ambos, donde ningún recuerdo de lo pasado anteriormente en aquella casa pudiese detenerles o recordarles su estatus con el mundo.**

**Pero no todo estaba dicho entre ellos.**

**El momento en que realmente el Stark supo que su alma y vida habían sido tomados completamente y ya no le pertenecían mas había sido durante el segundo en que había tenido una crisis.**

**Sabía que podía pasar en algún momento. No había noche todavía en que las memorias de lo sucedido durante su secuestro no regresasen y le hiciesen temblar y levantar la cabeza a su alrededor para asegurarse de que continuaba en Malibú y no en Afganistan, antes de llamar a Jarvis para que revisase todo el perímetro del hogar hasta asegurarse de que no había terroristas rondando su casa en busca de venganza.**

**No había momento en que la cercanía de alguien mas no le provocase regresar al terror de verse forzado y poseído por aquellos sujetos que buscaban la mejor manera de hacerle rendir a someterse a sus deseos; simplemente le resultaba intolerable y en gran medida ello había provocado a que ya no buscase tanto la compañía de las féminas, ya que el simple hecho de forzarse a simismo a pasar una noche con alguna le provocaba un ataque de ansiedad que le obligaba a encerrarse en su laboratorio y no salir hasta sentir que se encontraba mejor.**

**Pero no quería arruinar con aquello los momentos que estaba compartiendo con el mas chico. Se obligó a cerrar los ojos mientras en su mente se repetían sus propios gritos de pánico y las voces de aquellos sujetos, tratando de no mostrar aquellos momentos al chico y no detenerle, mucho menos cuando ya se encontraban en aquella etapa tan avanzada… incluso el dolor de su cuerpo quedaba relegado en las memorias y pasaba a ser una parte mas de estas.**

**Pero algo había dejado ver al parecer, ya que el mas joven se había detenido de tomarle y le observaba con atención. Lentamente se movió contra el otro, como si estuviese indicándole que estaba listo para seguir adelante, pero contrario a lo que esperaba pudo sentir al otro apoyarse en su cuerpo y pegar su frente a la de él.**

**-Anthony…- llamó con suavidad**

**Tan solo el hecho de que le llamase por su nombre completo le había hecho abrir los ojos, para percibir la mirada suave y preocupada de Howard sobre él, que parecía buscar algo mas allá que el mero reflejo del deseo y el calor de ambos en sus pupilas; pero era imposible que pudiese ver eso, todos sabían que había sido secuestrado pero nadie tenía conocimiento de que tan lejos habían llevado sus torturas.**

**Nadie sabía acerca de aquella violación ni del dolor que cargaba desde entonces en lo mas profundo de sus entrañas**

**El niño no podía saberlo. Muy despacio, se quedó observando un punto en la frente del otro, tratando de relajarse e indicarle que siguiera adelante pero este no lo hizo así; levantó despacio y muy suavemente sus manos hasta entrelazarlas con las del adulto y apretarlas levemente, para que pudiese sentirle cerca; Tony suspiró algo confundido por aquellas atenciones que definitivamente no necesitaba y que no terminaba de comprender.**

**-Anthony…- volvió a llamar el mas joven haciendo que el otro muy a desgana le viese directamente a los ojos- quedate así. No dejes de verme a los ojos- ordenó con firmeza pero con cariño- estás conmigo. Estás a salvo. No voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño en estos momentos, ni después, de acuerdo?- susurró**

**El corazón del adulto se encogió mientras su garganta se quedaba seca y sus ojos volvían a quemar como un par de brasas. Separó los labios y un gemido lastimero brotó de estos a pesar de que deseaba decirle al otro que no podía, que iba mas allá de sus fuerzas y que no se suponía que él supiese lo que había pasado; pero no podía, no podía expresarlo y el otro tan solo le había besado con mucha suavidad mientras continuaba susurrándole que no se apartase de su mirada.**

**Era un acto tan tonto y tan ridículamente infantil… pero tan lleno de significado. El mas joven quería protegerlo, quería hacerle sentir que no había prisa, que estaba a su lado, que no estaba solo y que no iba a estarlo, aún en aquellos momentos donde podía hacerle cualquier cosa y el Stark lo aceptaría sin ninguna queja ni remordimiento… cuando de los dos se suponía que el maduro y el consciente era él… el chico se preocupaba de hacerle sentir cómodo, de que no tuviese miedo, de no lastimarlo… se preocupaba totalmente por él y le dedicaba todo el cuidado y cariño a cada palabra y acto que Tony simplemente se dio cuenta, de que le había robado completamente.**

**Se había llevado sin mas su corazón y alma. Ese chico simplemente había llegado y se los había arrancado, quedándoselos para sí mismo y haciéndole saber que el adulto era suyo. Completa e incondicionalmente. Como nunca había pensado sentirse y en una posición que ni siquiera le hubiese pasado por la mente, a menos que fuera una broma de pésimo gusto. Anthony Starkenamorado y debajo de un hombre mucho mas joven e inexperimentado que él.**

**Totalmente entregado y admitiendo la derrota ante una emoción que se había jurado jamás permitir, dando puerta abierta a que alguien llegase al fondo de su ser, ese sitio que había mantenido protegido incluso de sus mas allegados y que ahora, Howard había reclamado como suyo para siempre.**

**Dejó salir un sollozo**

**-Maldito seas Howy- rió en medio de aquello, antes de ver como los ojos del mas joven se iluminaban de total felicidad**

**Era la primera vez que el Stark le llamaba por su diminutivo.**

**El resto de la tarde y parte de aquella noche habían transcurrido entre murmullos y voces de ambos. Al fin habían traspasado cualquier barrera que les detuviese o les provocase miedo o dudas… y habían seguido adelante hasta el punto en que no sabían quién era quien o si finalmente habían logrado fusionarse sin necesidad de externos científicos; habían intercambiado leves dejos de conversación, se habían jurado nunca abandonarse, se habían entregado al grado de sentirse exhaustos para volver a empezar como si nunca se hubiesen tocado.**

**El día se había vuelto infinito, no existían horas y no había un momento correcto para no hacerse sentir sin necesidad de más palabras lo que había nacido y ahora aferraban el uno sobre el otro en cada marca que ahora se llevaba como trofeo sobre la piel del otro; cualquier otro elemento que pudiese ser parte de sus vidas fuera de ellos dos quedaba relegado a un plano sin importancia, donde todo podía pasar pero al final del día, no les afectaría en absoluto mientras pudiesen continuar aferrados el uno al otro y mientras no soltasen sus manos.**

**Nunca Tony había sentido tantos deseos de al despertar, ver que aquel chico continuaba a su lado y que nada de lo ocurrido había sido un mero sueño.**

**Estaba ansioso por el día por venir y algo le decía que por fin las cosas estaban tomando un rumbo perfecto, del cuál lo único que temía era cometer un error que lo estropease todo; pero ya no quería pensar en ello… no iba a marcar un momento como ese con un pensamiento tan derrotista como lo había hecho toda la vida. No. Lo disfrutaría, se dejaría llevar y lo aprovecharía al máximo.**

**Y ahora, un sonido por demás molesto le había perturbado, haciéndole enderezarse con suavidad para no despertar al chico a su lado que continuaba profundamente dormido. Sonrió un poco en su dirección, riendo internamente por ver cumplida en parte su expectativa acerca de despertar acompañado aunque hubiera esperado que fuese hasta el día siguiente; en cuanto atendiera aquel molesto sonido, regresaría a la cama y se dispondría a dormir como realmente deseaba hacerlo.**

**Lástima que el destino le tenía una jugarreta mucho muy diferente.**

**Unos momentos después, se encontraba corriendo como alma que lleva el demonio para colocarse el traje que le cubría y le protegía durante una batalla y el cuál necesitaba en óptimas condiciones. Maldijo con fuerza internamente. No se suponía que aquello ocurriera, no se suponía que ahora que había tenido el mejor día de su maldita existencia, un muerto regresara de entre estos amenazando a sus amigos y destruyendo aquellas cosas materiales por las que había luchado a final de cuentas.**

**Pepper****. Porqué siempre era ella la que estaba en riesgo? Tenía que mantener una charla muy severa con esa mujer acerca de ponerse en peligro y le importaba muy poco que ella lo supiera o no. Que no ella le decía lo mismo a él y él le respondía que no era un condenado adivino? Irónicamente, sería un buen momento para hacerle ver que nadie tenía en sus manos aquel tipo de cosas… aunque no fuera precisamente el momento adecuado.**

**Solo faltaba el casco por ser colocado cuando percibió algo moverse detrás suyo. Apenas se giró para ver como Howard se encontraba recargado en una de las mesas mas cercanas al adulto y le observaba con expresión soñolienta y levemente triste**

**-Te vas?**

**-Están en riesgo. Lo siento- dijo rápidamente antes de sentir a Jarvis colocar el ultimo implemento**

**Solo se observaron apenas unos segundos en los que Tony meditó nuevamente en ese tipo de cosas que odiaba pero acostumbraban traerlo a la estúpida realidad.**

**Podía ser que muriera aquella noche. Ese chiquillo… era el CEO de PRISMA, lo que significaba que tenía mucho trabajo y responsabilidades que debía de atender, por lo que probablemente en cuanto él se fuera, el chico haría lo propio y no se volverían a ver a menos que uno u otro concretasen una cita para poder hacerlo; lo de aquel día había sido increíble… especial… pero al igual que todo lo bueno, tenía que terminar en algún momento**

**Su corazón se estrujo de forma muy dolorosa pero se esforzó por mantenerse impérito.**

**Seguiria**** adelante. Continuaría avanzando como siempre lo había hecho pero con la satisfacción y el gusto de saber que por unas horas, había sido amado de verdad y de alguna manera, había sidomas feliz de lo que nunca en toda su vida.**

**Y se lo debía a él. Al niño necio. Al chiquillo inmaduro. A ese mequetrefe que no conocía lo que eran los dolores y decepciones que él había pasado.**

**A quien se había convertido en su sosten, su confidente, su otra parte… la vida misma que ahora le iluminaba el pecho.**

**-Gracias- susurró con aquel tono metálico que le caracterizaba mientras se encontraba en el traje, en una sola palabra que decía tantas cosas y pesaba con un significado que ninguna otra podría reflejar**

**Unos momentos después, el hombre desaparecía por una de las salidas habilitadas en aquella mansión dejando a Howard tan solo observando como desaparecía en la negrura del cielo, antes de suspirar pesadamente y cruzarse de brazos**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Era completamente noche cerrada cuando el Stark había retornado a casa.**

**Aquel evento… aquella situación… le había resultado mas difícil de lo que había previsto en un inicio.**

**Al final de todo, regresaba a casa con una sensación de vacío y confusión que no tenían en nada que ver con el hecho de haber volado como si fuese algún tipo de avión acróbata. Simplemente… que en algún momento, cuando ya se sentía a salvo, cuando todo parecía haber terminado… le había confesado su sentir a sus dos amigos presentes; lo de Pepper había sido porque en algún momento tenía que hacerlo… y por lo que había ocurrido en aquel techo… tenía que ser un maldito desgraciado sin parentela para no confesarle la verdad.**

**Lo de Rodney había sido por accidente y estaba seguro de que la siguiente vez que se viesen lo iba a moler a palos mucho MAS duramente que en su cumpleaños por no haberle dicho nada antes…**

**Pero recién lo había descubierto aquel día!**

**Al menos la pelirroja se había comportado a la altura, como lo hubiera esperado de ella y se lo agradecería infinitamente toda su vida. En lugar de gritarle como estuviese acostumbrada… le había dirigido una mirada suave y le había pedido que la dejase en casa, que luego hablarían al respecto pero que, sin importar lo que en verdad sintiese el Stark… ella lo apoyaría… bajo la ÚNICA condición de que no hiciese nada estúpido como cuando se anunció como Ironman sin ponerla sobre aviso.**

**Y por supuesto, no perdió la ocasión de avergonzarlo al decirle que comenzaba a sospechar que algo así podía ocurrir desde que ambos hombres habían compartido aquella batalla de egos sobre el escenario.**

**Quería que Pepper le aclarase a que se refería exactamente con ello, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no era momento. Finalmente pudo dejarla a salvo en su propia casa antes de regresar a la propia.**

**El vacío de esta y el silencio le resultaban mas pesados y desoladores que nunca, sobre todo después de los eventos que se habían formado en aquel sitio. Se frotó un brazo con mucha lentitud y suavidad, recordando sus besos y sus caricias compartidas, lo poco que hablaron, el juramento de protegerle que Howard le había otorgado; cerró los ojos durante un momento, como si aún pudiese sentirlo, como si todavía pudiese escuchar el latido de su corazón contra el propio, como si aún pudiese percibir su voz a través del silencio que le rodeaba**

**Se sentía tan solo ahora.**

**Ni siquiera Jarvis lograría llenar el vacío que le aquejaba y se le enterraba cual agujas en la piel. Suspiró. Era hora de regresar a la realidad.**

**Moverse.**

**Un crujido muy cerca y enfrente suyo le alertó y le hizo saltar un poco antes de abrir los ojos rápidamente… para luego tragar pesado y temblar de forma por demás evidente.**

**Howard se encontraba de pie, enfrente suyo, con las ropas prestadas del Stark y con una sonrisa calma de quien finalmente se siente aliviado al ver que el recién llegado no estaba herido y se encontraba sano y salvo de regreso; tenía las manos en los bolsillos y ladeó la cabeza muy ligeramente, entrecerrando los ojos con cariño mientras el mas adulto no podía menos que sentirse como un niño pequeño, al que están esperando y que celebran por verle nuevamente.**

**Y entonces… recibió aquellas palabras por las cuales había rogado toda su vida y que finalmente las escuchaba en alguien que sabía que las decía tan verdaderas como el hecho de que el sol se ponía al atardecer.**

**-Bienvenido a casa Tony…**

**Lo último que recordaba era un suave y susurrado "Te amo" en su oído mientras era abrazado con fuerza y el adulto hundía su rostro en la curva del cuello del mas joven, estremeciéndose de felicidad y de plenitud, sabiendo que aquella era la primera vez de muchas en que escucharía aquella frase y aquellas palabras al regresar a su hogar…**

**Ya no podía pedir mas**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


End file.
